Time To Love Arc!
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Libur musim panas sebentar lagi. Disaat Tsuna memberi kabar bahagia bahwa Chrome mendapatkan donor organ untuknya. Gokudera memutuskan mundur dari jabatan Strom Guardian dan terbang ke Italia. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Lenght: Part 1 of ? **

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3 **

**Author Note: Moshi moshi, ini fanfic pertama coco di fandom ini. udah lama jadi silent reader hahaha peace (_ _)v . karena jarang ada yang bikin fanfic 27k coco nyoba buat bikin. Semoga cerita ini dapet sambutan hangat dari para fans KHR yaaa~~**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Target 1 – Dame-tsuna dan Karate Klub!

Semua cerita yang bahagia pasti selalu di mulai dengan pagi yang cerah, matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Dan ketenangan pagi yang sukses membuat seorang pemuda di kediaman Sawada enggan untuk keluar dari balutan selimut hangat miliknya.

Surai coklat yang menjuntai ke berbagai arah yang melawan gravitasi itu tampak halus begitu terkena terpaan cahaya mentari yang menyela di sela-sela tirai gorden. Hembusan nafas pelan yang terdengar semakin memperlihatkan betapa damainya anak tunggal keluarga Sawada yang masih terlelap.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun dengan setelan hitam berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Rambut hitam malamnya ia biarkan mencuat kemana-mana terlindungi fendora hitam miliknya. Sementara mata _onix_nya menatap pemuda yang masih terlelap itu.

Detik berikutnya sebuah _Camaleon_ yang berada di pundaknya berubah menjadi sebuah pistol berwarna hijau. Dan ia mengarahkannya ke arah anak tunggal keluarga Sawada yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap pemuda itu tanpa ekpresi sebelum sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian terukir di wajahnya yang imut.

_Bang!_

Kepulan asap keluar dari sela-sela moncong bibir pistol hijau itu. Seringaian di wajah anak laki-laki itu belum menghilang, justru kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang menandakan ia tengah bangga dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

Di lain pihak, pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini tengah menguap lebar sambil sesekali mengusap matanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. manik matanya terbuka sebelah dan melirik bantal miliknya yang kini terdapat sebuah lubang dengan peluru bersarang di sana. Tsuna menghela nafas lelah sebelum menatap tutor cilik di depannya. "Reborn sudah ku katakan berapa kali, bisakah kau membangunkanku secara wajar?" keluh Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna.

"Apa maksudmu Dame-Tsuna? aku selalu membangunkanmu dengan cara wajar."

"Melempariku dengan dinamit, menembakiku berpuluh-puluh peluru, memukulku dengan palu seberat 10 ton, atau yang lebih parah membangunkanku dengan alat kejut. Yep sangat amat normal." Ujar Tsuna dengan nada malas.

"kau tidak seharusnya berlaku tidak sopan dengan tutormu Dame-Tsuna. Lagi pula seorang Boss tidak seharusnya bangun terlambat di hari pertamamu di SMU." Reborn berusaha menendang Tsuna yang berhasil di hindari oleh calon Boss mafia itu dengan mudah.

"Hai hai Reborn, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku setiap pagi, walau aku lebih berharap kau membangunkanku dengan cara lebih baik." Kata Tsuna sambil tertawa renyah sebelum beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan bersiap-siap.

Reborn memandang punggung muridnya itu dengan bangga. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak hari dimana ia datang ke jepang untuk melatih muridnya untuk menjadi Boss mafia. Dan dalam tiga tahun begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi, kokuyo arc, varia arc, future arc, shimon arc, dan hari dimana ia terlepas dari kutukannya sebagai arcobaleno.

Tsuna memiliki perubahan yang cukup pesat selama tiga tahun ini. Tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi walau masih terpendek di antara para guardiannya selain Lambo. Warna kulitnya yang mulai agak kecoklatan hingga membuatnya tampak lebih tampan. Serta tatapan matanya yang mulai menajam dan suaranya yang mulai memberat.

Murid kesayangannya kini mulai lebih bisa menunjukkan sikap sebagai seorang bos. Walau sikap ke dame-anya belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dirinya. Ini terbukti dari sebuah suara dentum yang cukup keras yang di susul dengan seruan 'Hiiiieeee' miliknya di lantai dasar.

"Sepertinya latihanmu belum cukup ya Dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn sambil menampilkan seringaian khas miliknya. Sebelum ia keluar kamar Tsuna dan menuju lantai dasar, untuk bergabung dalam tradisi pagi keluarga Sawada yaitu sarapan bersama.

"Maman, Lambo-san tambah lagi!"

"Lambo, jangan rakus!"

"Semua makanan milik Lambo-sama gyahahahaha"

"Maman makanan hari ini pun enak seperti biasanya."

"Arra, terima kasih Bianchi-chan."

Begitu Tsuna turun ke ruang makan, keramaian sudah menyambutnya di meja makan yang kini di tempati banyak orang. Tiga tahun berlalu dan Tsuna tak pernah menyangka keluarganya kini terus bertambah hingga seperti sekarang.

"Ah Selamat pagi Tsuna-nii," Sapa Fuuta begitu ia melihat sosok figur kakaknya masuk ke ruang makan.

Tsuna mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Fuuta, "Selamat pagi Fuuta, eum? Fuuta untuk apa kamu membawa buku rangkingmu di tas sekolah?" tanya Tsuna saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah buku besar berwarna merah menyembul keluar di tas ransel Fuuta yang belum di tutup.

"Ah! aku hanya ingin membuat susunan rangking di kelas baruku Tsuna-nii," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Reborn yang baru datang segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Bianci yang dengan sigap segera menghidangkannya kopi ekpresso serta menyuapinya.

Dari luar rumah kediaman Sawada, tampak dua sosok laki-laki yang memakai seragam SMU Namimori. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai keperakan menekan tombol bel dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat menyembul keluar dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Juudaime, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu remaja yang memiliki rambut ke perakan. Begitu ia mendapati boss terkasihnya menyapa mereka sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk.

"Yo Tsuna, kau tak apa-apa?" begitu pula remaja yang lainnya, raut wajahnya yang selalu ceria kini berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, hanya sedikit tersedak makanan karna ulah Reborn." Jawab Tsuna berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Memang apa yang di perbuat Reborn-san, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera saat mereka mulai melangkah menuju sekolah.

"Ah itu, e-eto ... bukan masalah penting kok hahaha." Jawab Tsuna kikuk.

"Hahaha maa maa, mungkin Tsuna tersedak karena permintaan bocah itu, dia kan selalu meminta sesuatu yang to the ektrem!" kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa renyah.

Tsuna hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ mendapati perkataan temannya itu. karna apa yang di katakan Yamamoto memang benar, hanya saja Reborn bukan meminta tapi menyuruhnya, ah bukan memerintahnya! Dan sejak kapan Yamamoto jadi ketularan onii-san?

"Dasar _yakyu-baka_, mana mungkin Juudaime tersedak hanya karna permintaan Reborn-san!" seru Gokudera sambil memukul bahu Yamamoto yang hanya membalasnya dengan tawa khasnya.

Sementara itu Tsuna kembali _sweetdrop_, "Tidak Gokudera-kun, yang di katakan Yamamoto itu benar." Batinnya yang seakan menjerit.

Tiga sekawan itu pergi menuju sekolah mereka sambil bercanda ataupun bertengkar *khusus Goku-chan dan yamamoto-sama* saat seperti hari-hari mereka dulu. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan terutama kegiatan mereka masing-masing selama libur kelulusan SMP.

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto tidak sempat _hang out_ bersama saat libur kelulusan. Karna begitu acara kelulusan selesai, Reborn segera membawa- ah bukan, maksudnya menyeret paksa Tsuna untuk melakukan latihan to the hell.

Sementara itu Gokudera berlatih dengan Shamal, untuk meningkatkan kualitasnya sebagai tangan kanan masa depan boss vongola ke sepuluh. Yamamoto juga melakukan latihan keras bersama tutor bertoa dari varia, Superbi Squalo.

Banyaknya kegiatan dan latihan, membuat mereka bertiga jarang mendapatkan waktu bermain bersama. Karna itulah sejak mereka menjemput Tsuna hingga sampai di aula sekolah mereka terus mengobrol. Hingga mereka bertiga tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan dari para siswi di segala penjuru sekolah. atau mungkin kita katakan saja mereka menyadarinya namun berusaha untuk cuek. Karna kasian kalau sampai Reborn tahu, kalau mereka tak menyadari tatapan lapar para murid perempuan. Entah apa yang akan menanti mereka bertiga.

"Ne ne, itu siapa yang bersama dengan Yamamoto-sama dan Gokudera-sama?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa rambut jabrik itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang payah di SMP." Jawab temannya.

"Mau dia siapa, atau dari mana terserah. Yang aku tau sekarang, sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya ya aku setuju, kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan itu membuatnya terlihat ... seksi?" ujar temannya menambahi.

"kurasa kita akan membuat Fan Klub baru, setelah kita tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu." kata salah satu dari mereka lagi yang di susul anggukan kepala teman-temannya yang nampak antusias dengan idenya.

"Tsuna-kun!" merasa namanya di panggil, Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua sosok perempuan tengah menghampiri mereka. Begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya Tsuna tak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan ohayou," sapa Tsuna begitu gadis bersurai orange menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun."

"Ohayou Sawada," Kurokawa Hana sahabat kyoko tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou kurokawa-san." Balas Tsuna.

Sasagawa Kyoko sang mantan idol SMP Namimori, tersenyum cerah sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang semakin membuat jantung Tsuna berdentum keras. "Arre, Tsuna-kun kamu tambah tinggi selama liburan ini ya?" tanyanya seraya mencoba mengukur tingginya.

"Be-begitukah? Hahaha aku tak menyadarinya." Ujar Tsuna sambil menggaruk tenguknya kikuk.

"Hahaha betul juga, sekarang Tsuna lebih tinggi dari Sasagawa. Dulu kan kalian sepantaran." Sambung Yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya.

"Itulah Juudaime!"

"Hahaha terima kasih minna."

"APAAAAAA ?!"

Tsuna dan kawan-kawan mengerjapkan mata dan saling tukar pandang sebelum menatap kumpulan siswi yang tengah menatap arah mereka dengan pandangan Shok.

"ka-ka-kau itu Dame-Tsuna?!" ujar salah satu dari kumpulan para siwi itu sambil menunjuk tuna kecil kita dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Tsuna menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung. "Eum ... iya ?"

"TIDAK MUNGKINNNN! BOHONG!" seruan para siswi membuat Tsuna sedikit berjingit kaget. Dan karena seruan itulah seluruh aula sekolah kini menatap kedua kelompok itu. memandang mereka penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan jujur perhatian itu membuat tuna kecil kita merasa sangat amat tidak nyaman.

Suara bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, dan Tsuna sama sekali tak bisa berhenti menghela nafas. Sejak kehebohan di aula sekolah, Tsuna selalu merasa di tusuk oleh ribuan pasang mata. Terutama dari para siswi yang menatapnya seperti serigala kelaparan dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, apa para perempuan sudah mulai tak waras? Bagaimana mungkin di mata mereka, Dame-Tsuna terlihat keren?" bisik salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tentu saja terdengar jelas oleh Tsuna.

"Entahlah aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka," jawab temannya.

"Hahaha, aku juga sama sekali tak mengerti tahu!" batin Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Juudaime, ayo kita ke atap!"

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat kepada ketiga temannya. Belum sempat Tsuna membalas sapaan teman-temannya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Seseorang menerjangnya hingga membuat tuna kecil kita hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"Tsuna-saaaaaaan!"

"AAAAAAH Aho-onna lepaskan Juudaime!"

"Hahahaha kalian berdua semangat sekali!"

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya menatap Haru yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ha-Haru? Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

Haru yang sempat beradu mulut dengan Gokudera segera menatap Tsuna dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai hari ini Haru bersekolah di sini, setelah menunggu selama tiga tahun akhirnya Haru bisa satu sekolah dengan Tsuna-san!" jawabnya ceria.

"Yokkata ne Haru-chan," ujar Kyoko tersenyum tulus yang di balas cengiran dan anggukan Haru.

"Dengan begini Haru bisa memberikan bento special untuk Tsuna-san setiap hari." Kata Haru dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ha-Haru lepaskan aku, banyak yang memandang kemari." Ujar Tsuna risih saat merasakan tatapan para siswa menusuk kearahnya.

Belum setengah hari Haru menjadi murid Namimori High School, ia sudah di kenal seluruh sekolah. Tanpa Haru sadari, ia sudah menjadi Namimori Idol kedua setelah Kyoko. Jadi tentu saja para siswa yang melihat Dame-Tsuna tengah memeluk Idol kedua, membuat mereka geram. (Tsuna: aku tidak memeluknya!)

"Hahi! Tsuna-san mukamu memerah! Apa Tsuna-san akhirnya mengakui Haru sebagai calon istri bos mafia?" tanya Haru yang membuat wajah Tsuna semakin memerah.

"Baka! Mana mungkin Juudaime mengakuimu. Kau memeluknya terlalu erat wanita bodoh!" sentak Gokudera dan mencoba menyelamatkan bosnya.

"I-itu benar Haru, kau memelukku terlalu erat," ujar Tsuna sambil berusaha mendorong Haru agar ia bisa bernafas bebas. Haru tersentak kaget saat menyadari kesalahannya dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Tsuna yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan erat Haru mencoba mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gomenasai Tsuna-san, Haru tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Haru," Tsuna memotong perkataan Haru sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dengan bento di tangan kanannya.

"Tsuna-san memang baik desu! Haru semakin jatuh cinta pada Tsuna-san!" ujar Haru dan langsung merangkul lengan Tsuna yang bebas.

"Hiiiieeee Haru jangan memelukku, Kyoko-chan bisa salah paham!" batin Tsuna dan segera mellihat reaksi Kyoko. Sementara itu Kyoko tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hana yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Kyoko.

"Untunglah Kyoko tak melihat kemari,"batin Tsuna seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Oi Aho-onna mau sampai kapan kamu memeluk Juudaime?!" bentak Gokudera.

"Hahi! Haru bukan Aho-onna Bakadera!"

"M-maa ... kalau kita di sini terus, jam istirahat keburu habis. Ayo ke atap!" ajak Tsuna, berusaha untuk membuat kedua temannya itu berhenti bertengkar.

Sesampainya di atap, mereka langsung duduk melingkar dan mengeluarkan makan siang mereka. Acara makan siang mereka berlangsung seperti hari biasanya. Mungkin agak berbeda karena kini Haru dan Hana ikut dalam lingkaran mereka. Haru yang sejak tadi terus menempel di sisi Tsuna, Gokudera yang terus memarahi Haru dan mengatakan betapa mengganggunya dia. Yamamoto yang tengah tertawa sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chrome. Kyoko dan Hana yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Ryohei yang terus saja berteriak EXTREME.

"Tsuna-san, ayo buka mulutnya dan bilang aaaa~~" ujar Haru seraya menyodorkan telur dadar ke arah Tsuna.

"Haru kau tak perlu menyuapiku, aku bisa makan sendiri." Tsuna berusaha menolak Haru halus. Haru mengembulkan pipinya imut, menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal dengan penolakan Tsuna.

"Haru kan hanya ingin membiasakan diri, supaya kelak Haru bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tsuna-san.'" Katanya yang sukses menarik perhatian Hana dan Kyoko.

Hana tersenyum begitu mendengar pernyataan yang begitu berani menurutnya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya dan berbisik. "Aku tak menyangka ada juga perempuan yang menyukai Sawada. Kau kenal dengannya Kyoko?"

Kyoko tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Hana dan menjawabnya sembari berbisik pula. "Um, aku kenal sejak kami kelas satu. Dan Haru-chan selalu menyukai Tsuna-kun sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Hee, boleh juga dia." Hana menatap Haru yang masih mencoba menyuapi Tsuna dan Gokudera yang mencoba menghentikan Haru.

"KUROKAWA APA KAU TAK MAKAN? KALAU TIDAK, TELUR DADAR PUNYAMU AKAN KU MAKAN!" seru Ryohei dan hendak mengambil telur dadar milik Hana sebelum gadis bersurai hitam itu menjitak kepala Ryohei dengan manis.

"Jangan mengambil makanan orang seenaknya senpai!" sentak Hana kesal melihat tingkah kakak sahabat karibnya itu.

"ITU KARENA KAU MELAMUN KUROKAWA!" balas Ryohei dengan suara toa miliknya.

"Aku tidak melamun bodoh!" Hana kembali menyentak Ryohei.

"Onii-chan, Hana-chan sudahlah" Kyoko berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian para herbivore terlalu berisik," ujar sebuah suara dingin dari balik pintu yang sukses membuat Tsuna dan kawan-kawan menatap ke arah si empunya suara. Atap sekolah yang semula ramai kini menjadi sepi begitu suara dingin itu memotong keramaian.

Tsuna bergidik ngeri begitu mendapati sepasang mata abu-abu metal menatap kearah mereka tajam. "Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Hahaha yo Hibari-senpai kau juga mau makan bersama kami?" tawar yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya.

"Che, kalau dia mengganggu Juudaime akan ku bom dia," desis Gokudera.

Hibari tak menjawab, manik matanya hanya menatap tajam ke arah para gerombolan herbivore sebelum manik matanya jatuh ke arah gadis mungil yang tengah duduk di samping Yamamoto. Gadis yang terlihat lemah dengan tubuh kurusnya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Hibari menatapnya. Hibari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat manik matanya menajam melihat rambut gadis itu. rambut yang mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang ingin ia gigit sampai mati.

"Herbivore, beri tahu kepala nanas itu kalau aku akan menggigitnya sampai mati." Katanya seraya menunjuk Chrome dingin yang hanya di balas tatapan polos Chrome.

Chrome memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Maksud Cloud man, Mukuro-sama?" tanyanya.

Hibari mendengus kesal sebelum membalikkan badannya. Saat ia akan menghilang di balik pintu ia berhenti, "Kalau aku mendengar keributan dari kalian lagi." Hibari memberi jeda sebelum ia mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"kamikorosu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hibari menghilang dari pandangan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Tsuna yang sejak tadi terdiam segera menghembuskan nafas lega. Meski Tsuna mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang perfect bukan berarti ia tak takut lagi.

"Tsuna-kun apa pulang sekolah nanti kamu senggang?" tanya Kyoko memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah kepergian sang perfect.

"A-ah gomen Kyoko-chan, pulang sekolah nanti ada yang harus aku lakukan. Memang kenapa?"

"Um.. sokka, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan di toko kue yang baru buka di depan stasiun." Ujar Kyoko dengan nada sedih.

Tsuna yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung dan membiarkan jantungnya berdentum keras. "k-kyoko-chan mengajakku? Dia mengajakku kencan?!" batin Tsuna tak percaya.

"kalau Tsuna-kun tak bisa ikut, yah sudah lain kali saja. Kan tak seru kita semua pergi tapi Tsuna-kun tak ikut." Ujar Kyoko kembali tersenyum ceria.

"E-eh? Kita semua? Jadi bukan aku dan Kyoko-chan saja ya ..." batin Tsuna sedih.

"Memang ada perlu apa Juudaime nanti pulang sekolah?" tanya Gokudera.

"Reborn menyuruhku untuk memberikan formulir ke klub karate." Jawab Tsuna lesu begitu menginggat kejadian tadi pagi saat Reborn melemparinya kertas putih dan menyuruhnya untuk mengisinya.

"Klub karate?" Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Dia bilang aku harus berlatih mempertahankan diri tanpa masuk dalam mode Hyper." Jelas Tsuna.

"Mode Hyper? Apa itu sawada?" tanya Hana bingung.

Tsuna tersentak kaget dan baru sadar bahwa Hana sejak tadi ada bersama mereka dan dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang mafia. Hal ini membuatnya memucat dan berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus agar Hana tak curiga.

"Hahaha bu-bukan apa-apa kok Kurokawa-san. Itu hanya ungkapan yang di berikan tutorku. Kau tahu kan kalau ibuku memanggil seorang tutor untukku agar aku bisa menjadi lebih baik ahahahhaha." Ujar Tsuna kikuk, ia meruntukki dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa mencaria alasan yang bagus untuk menutupi kecerobohannya.

"Kau tahu, kau itu payah dalam berbohong Sawada." Hana mendengus pelan. "Tenang saja aku tak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Jadi bisakah kalian semua berhenti menatap penuh horror kearahku." Ujarnya jengah melihat orang-orang di depannya menegang dan salah tingkah.

"Ahahaha gomen," Tsuna menggaruk tenguknya dan tertawa hambar.

Sementara itu Kyoko yang duduk di sebelah Hana menatap sahabatnya itu sedih. Gadis bersurai orange itu menunduk dan berbisik pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya selain dirinya.

"Gomene Hana-chan."

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Para murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ataupun mengikuti klub. Dan Tuna kecil itu kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan plang bertuliskaan 'Klub karate'.

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas malas, sambil menatap secarik kertas di tangannya. Batinnya menggerutu kesal dengan sikap seenaknya Reborn. Apa tak cukup dengan latihan neraka yang ia berikan, hingga ia menyuruhnya untuk ikut klub karate. 

"Takke, Rebon itu selalu seenaknya..."

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang seblum ia menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Setelah menetapkan metal, Tsuna segera membuka pintu klub.

"Permisi!"

Pagi itu suasana sekolah Namimori High School ramai tak seperti biasanya. Beberapa anak yang baru sampai di sekolah ataupun sudah ada di sekolah dengan teman satu klubnya berkumpul dan saling berbisik. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sosok laki-laki dengan rambut jambrik yang menjuntai kesegala arah. Laki-laki yang tengah melakukan lari pemanasan dengan baju berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Walau masih pagi lapangan sekolah sudah di penuhi murid-murid yang mengikuti klub.

Tsuna mengusap peluh yang jatuh membasahi keningnya sambil terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan bisikan dan tatapan mata para murid yang jelas-jelas tertuju ke arahnya. Sepertinya kabar bahwa seorang Dame-Tsuna ikut klub karate sudah beredar luas.

"Hah! Aku tak menyangka dame-tsuna ikut karate, apa dia ingin mencoba menghilangkan kepayahannya?" ujar salah satu dari anggota klub karate.

"Mungkin dan aku rasa itu percuma saja, karna bagaimanapun dia itu kan dame-tsuna hahahaha" ujar yang lain menambahi.

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas malas mendengar ucapan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Setelah melakukan lari pemanasan beberapa putaran. Mereka akhirnya disuruh berhenti oleh pelatih mereka. Tsuna yang masih baru dengan sabuk putihnya, bersama dengan anak kelas satu yang lainnya di suruh duduk dan memperhatikan para senior melakukan latihan tendangan dan pukulan.

Tsuna menatap kegiatan di depannya dengan tatapan malas dan bosan. Betapa ia mengharapkan waktu berputar dengan cepat agar ia bisa tidur di kelas. Tsuna menguap lebar, bagaimanapun dia bukanlah orang yang suka bangun pagi.

"Anak kelas satu kumpul!" Tsuna terhenyak begitu mendengar suara kapten. Segera saja ia berdiri dan mengikuti barisan para anak kelas satu.

"kalian sudah melihat contoh para senior kan?" tanya kapten dengan suara kerasnya.

"Sudah!" seluruh anak kelas satu kompak bersuara. Sang kapten menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap para kohainya. Sebelum ia mulai menyuruh mereka satu persatu maju dan menendang sebuah bantalan berwarna merah marun sebesar lengan orang dewasa.

Sekitar dua puluh menit melakukan latihan menendang kini Tsuna dan yang lainnya di minta untuk melakukan Sparing.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" suara kapten yang keras dan berat begitu menggelengar dalam pendengaran Tsuna membuatnya terjolak kaget. Dan tak sengaja mengeluarkan trademark miliknya.

"Hiiiiiieeeeee Hai!"

Kebiasan itu tentu saja menarik tawa para anggota klub karate. Tak sedikit yang mencemohkannya dan mengatakan betapa payahnya dia. Tsuna hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya menahan malu.

"Mau taruhan tidak? Aku yakin dame-tsuna akan jatuh bahkan sebelum ia di pegang lawannya." Ujar salah anggotanya yang memiliki rambut hitam cepak.

"Tak perlu taruhan segala karena dame-tsuna kalah itu sudah sangat jelas hahaha," balas yang lain.

Tsuna yang mendengarnya, menghela nafas panjang. Apa begitu buruknya dia sampai-sampai dimata mereka ia begitu rendah? Tsuna benar-benar berharap besok-besok dia bisa membolos dari klub atau kalau bisa ia ingin berhenti ikut klub. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajah sang tutot renkarnasi setan itu terbesit di benak Tsuna. Membuat tuna kecil kita bergidik ngeri dan baru menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau sampai ia kalah.

Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru sekolah berharap tak menemukan tutor kecil setan itu. Tsuna menghembuskan nafas lega saat tahu kalau Reborn tak ada dimanapun.

"Sawada mau sampai kapan kamu diam di sana?" sentakan kapten menyadarkannya membuatnya segera berlari dan masuk ke arena.

"Reborn tak ada jadi kurasa kalau aku kalahpun tak apa." Batin Tsuna.

"Tsuna ganbatte!" Tsuna menoleh saat suara yang tak asing baginya tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, K-kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat semua teman-teman dekatnya ada di seberang lapangan termasuk Hana dan tengah menyemangatinya.

"Ah Juudaime aku dapat pesan dari Reborn-san. Katanya dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Juudaime." Seru Gokudera.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Gokudera membuat wajah Tsuna memucat. Reborn benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau ia sampai kalah.

"Sa-wa-da" Tsuna bergidik begitu merasakan sebuah aura yang cukup menyakitkan datang dari kakak senior di depanya. Fujimoto Ken menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu membuat Tsuna hampir memekik.

"Aku akan membuktikan kepada Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan kalau kau itu payah Dame-Tsuna!"

"HIIIIIEEEEE! Ini kan hanya Sparing kenapa malah jadi begini?!" Batin Tsuna.

"Siap! Mulai!"

Fujimoto segera meluncurkan tendangan ke arah Tsuna, melihat lawannya bersungguh-sungguh membuat Tsuna menatapnya serius. Bagaimanapun Tsuna tak ingin jumlah latihannya di tambah lagi karena ia kalah sparing.

Fujimoto kembali melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang sukses di hindari oleh Tsuna. Fujimoto menyeringai melihat Tsuna yang mampu menghindari semua serangannya.

"kau hanya bisa menghindar dame-tsuna!" sentakknya dan kembali menyerang. Fujimoto melakukan serangan tendangan berputar yang di susul pukulan. Tsuna menangis tendangan dan pukulan dengan kedua lengannya. Manik matanya menajam dan mencoba mencari titik lemah dari setiap serangan lawannya.

Begitu Tsuna melihat kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan lawan, segera saja Tsuna menangkap salah satu tangan Fujimoto. Ia mencengkram salah satu tangan lawan, lalu menendang kaki lawan membuat Fujimoto limbung dan tumbang.

"Uwooo hebat juga Dame-tsuna!" seru beberapa anggota.

"Che, masih belum!" sentak Fujimoto dan kembali berdiri.

Tsuna mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Fujimoto. Saat fujimoto kembali menyerang, Tsuna kembali menggunakan lengannya untuk menangis semua serang Fujimoto lalu saat ada kesempatan ia berbalik menyerang. Tsuna meluncurkan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang di susul dengan tendangan belakang. Semua serangan yang Tsuna lakukan sukses mengenai lawan membuat Fujimoto sedikit limbung.

Melihat Fujimoto mulai lengah, Tsuna tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini. langsung saja Tsuna maju dan melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi di bagian dada lawan yang di akhiri dengan tendangan di pinggang kanan lawan hingga sukses membuat lawannya terpelanting.

Tsuna masih setia dengan kuda-kudanya sambil mengatur nafas. Tsuna sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa manik matanya yang berwarna coklat sempat berpedar berubah menjadi orange untuk sesaat sebelum kembali coklat. Manik matanya tetap menatap ke arah Fujimoto yang tengah mengerang sambil memengangi pinggangnya.

Kapten dan juga orang-orang yang melihat Tsuna berhasil mengalahkan seniornya hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Tsuna yang tahu bahwa Fujimoto tak bisa bertarung lagi menatap ke arah kapten.

"A-ano kapten, sepertinya sudah selesai?" ujar Tsuna dengan nada tanya di akhir kata-katanya.

Kapten klub karate yang sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa kejutnya segera berdehem. "Pemenangnya Sawada!" katanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Tsuna sembari mengela nafas lega dan segera berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan hendak mengambil minumnya.

"Tsuna-saaaaan!" lagi-lagi Tsuna harus berusaha menahan keseimbangannya saat Haru menerjangnya kembali.

"Ha-Haru!"

"Tsuna-san memang hebat dan kuat. Haru akan memberikan Tsuna-san hadiah atas kemenangan Tsuna-san!" Ujar Haru, dan tanpa peringatan Haru mencium pipi Tsuna. Membuat semua mata membulatkan matanya tak percaya termasuk Kyoko yang berdiri di sebelah Hana.

Tsuna membulatkan kedua matanya, dan wajahnya segera memerah. Tsuna segera melepaskan pelukan Haru dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Haru apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Haru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, " Memberi Tsuna-san hadiah." Jawabnya polos.

"Ta-tapi kau tak perlu menciumku Haru!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san mukamu merah, manisnya~~~" seru Haru tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Tsuna. Haru kembali memeluk Tsuna.

"Haru dengarkan aku!" Tsuna berusaha melepaskan pelukan Haru. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau kalau sampai Kyoko mengira mereka berdua berpacaran.

Sementara itu Yamamoto hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Para anggota klub karate masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara beberapa siswi yang ada disana sibuk ber'kyaaa' ria melihat kejadian itu.

Diantara keributan itu tak ada yang menyadari keheningan yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang tengah menatap Haru dan Tsuna. Sampai salah satu dari mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melangkah.

"Miura-san tolong lepaskan Juudaime." Tsuna maupun Haru yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam begitu mendapati suara tenang yang berasal dari Gokudera.

Tsuna menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat sikap tenang Gokudera, bahkan anak laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai tangan kananya itu memanggil Haru dengan namanya bukan Aho-onna seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Haru yang menyadari perubahan Gokudera juga menatapnya bingung. "Tolong lepaskan Juudaime, bagaimanapun juga kita sudah mengganggung latihan Juudaime." Gokudera kembali bersuara dan melangkah mendekati Haru dan Tsuna.

Gokudera meraih pergelangan tangan Haru dan menariknnya hingga hampir membuat Haru jatuh dalam dada bidang Gokudera. Haru yang masih bingung dengan apa yang membuat Gokudera menjadi tenang. Hanya bisa menunduk pelan sebelum manik mata hazelnya kembali bertemu coklat lembut milik Tsuna.

"kalau begitu Tsuna-san Haru permisi dulu ya, sampai ketemu istirahat nanti." Ujar Haru seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Juudaime, saya mohon undur diri. Silakan lanjutkan latihan anda." Ujar Gokudera sambil membungkuk pelan sebelum berbalik pergi menuju ke arah yang lainnya.

"O-oh." Balas Tsuna linglung. Ia benar-benar di buat kaget dengan perubahan sikap Gokudera hingga ia melewatkan tatapan sedih dari Kyoko.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Lenght: Part 1 of ? **

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3 **

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

**-Pervious-**

_Gokudera meraih pergelangan tangan Haru dan menariknnya hingga hampir membuat Haru jatuh dalam dada bidang Gokudera. Haru yang masih bingung dengan apa yang membuat Gokudera menjadi tenang. Hanya bisa menunduk pelan sebelum manik mata hazelnya kembali bertemu coklat lembut milik Tsuna._

"_kalau begitu Tsuna-san Haru permisi dulu ya, sampai ketemu istirahat nanti." Ujar Haru seraya melambaikan tangannya._

"_Juudaime, saya mohon undur diri. Silakan lanjutkan latihan anda." Ujar Gokudera sambil membungkuk pelan sebelum berbalik pergi menuju ke arah yang lainnya._

"_O-oh." Balas Tsuna linglung. Ia benar-benar di buat kaget dengan perubahan sikap Gokudera hingga ia melewatkan tatapan sedih dari Kyoko_.

Target 2 –Gokudera dan Haru?

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas kasar dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Belum juga pelajaran dimulai, Tsuna sudah merasa sangat lelah. Kejadian tadi pagi cukup membuatnya pusing, apa lagi tatapan para murid laki-laki semakin menusuk sejak kejadian Haru mencium pipinya.

"Gokudera sedikit bersikap aneh tadi pagi, ada apa ya?" gumam Tsuna pelan saat ia mengingat perilaku tak biasa yang di tunjukkan Gokudera..

Manik mata coklat madu miliknya menelusuri ruang kelas, mencari sosok sang badai. Namun yang dicari tak terlihat dimanapun sampai manik matanya tertuju pada pintu ruang kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Tsuna begitu mendapati sosok yang ia cari ada di hadapannya.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Sang badai sedikit menengang saat namanya di panggil, namun segera kembali tenang dan berjalan menuju boss terkasihnya. Tsuna menaikkan alis matanya sebelah melihat reaksi sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya itu.

"Ju-juudaime anda sudah selesai latihan, bagaimana latihan anda?" tanya Gokudera sembari duduk di depan meja Tsuna.

"Oh Gokudera dari mana saja kamu?" Yamamoto datang tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul pundak Gokudera, membuat si bomber merota kesal. "lepaskan aku Yakyu bakka!"

"M-maa ... Gokudera-kun Yamamoto sudahlah ..." Lagi-lagi Tsuna berusaha merelai dua guardiannya yang sibuk bertengkar sepihak.

"Ma-maafkan saya Juudaime," ujar Gokudera dan membungkuk dalam membuat Tsuna meringis pelan.

"Gokudera-kun,sudah ku katakan kamu tak perlu formal seperti itu padaku. Kita ini teman bersikap biasa saja seperti biasa, ne!" Tsuna memberikan senyum hangat khas miliknya yang mampu membuat teman-temannya merasa hangat dan damai. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Gokudera kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap berharga lebih dari nyawanya.

"Sesuai dengan perkataanmu Juudaime."

Senyum Tsuna semakin lebar saat mendengar ucapan Gokudera. "Ah! tapi kamu dari mana saja Gokudera-kun? Apa tadi kamu bersama Haru?"

"Ah aku hanya ada keperluan sebentar juudaime, dan aku hanya bersamanya sebentar saja." Jelas Gokudera yang membuat Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

Setelahnya Gokudera kembali bertengkar dengan Yamamoto, Tsuna memperhatikan Gokudera dengan seksama. Baginya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan Gokudera. Hanya saja hyper intutionnya sama sekali tak berdering seperti biasanya jika ada yang salah, mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang serius.

Namun perasaan bahwa memang ada sesuatu dengan Gokudera semakin bertambah saat jam istirahat. Tsuna dan yang lain seperti biasanya makan siang di atap sekolah, Haru pun ada bersama dengan mereka seperti kemarin. Dan saat mereka berkumpul, Tsuna menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Gokudera yang bersikap aneh, Haru juga bersikap aneh. Lebih tepatnya Gokudera dan Harulah yang saling bersikap aneh antara mereka berdua.

Sejak mereka berkumpul, Tsuna sering melihat Gokudera dan Haru saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Mereka juga tak bertengkar seperti biasanya. Itulah yang membuat Tsuna bingung dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Tsuna-san ayolah sekali ini saja biarkan Haru belajar menjadi calon istrimu." Rengek Haru sambil menyodorkan makanan ke arah mulut Tsuna.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri Haru, kamu tak perlu repot-repot."

Haru kembali mengembungkan pipinya kesal dengan penolakan Tsuna. Gokudera yang berada di samping kanan Tsuna mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Haru. Haru yang menyadari sikap Gokudera mendelik kesal ke arah si rambut silver.

"kalau memang ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja baka-dera!" sentak Haru.

Mendengar sentakan Haru tentu saja membuat Gokudera naik pitam dan kembali menyentak gadis di depannya. "Aaaa~ ya! ada yang ingin aku katakan, kau itu mengganggu Juudaime kau tahu, mengganggu!" sentaknya sambil menunjuk Haru.

"Haru sama sekali tak mengganggu Tsuna-san, Haru hanya sedang membiasakan diri untuk menjadi istri Tsuna-san Aho-dera!"

"Che! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Juudaime mana mau memilihmu sebagai istrinya kelak!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san juga mana mau memilihmu sebagai tangan kanannya, kau itu mudah marah, berisik, dan mengganggu tahu tidak!"

"Apa kau bilang Aho-onna?! Dasar jidat lebar, wanita cosplay aneh dan payah!"

"Berisik bomber bodoh!"

"kau yang berisik wanita aneh!"

"Tsuna-san tidak akan memilihmu kau tahu!"

"Hah! tentu saja Juudaime akan memilihku daripada kau!"

"Ha-Haru, Gokudera-kun su-" Tsuna berusaha untuk merelai kedua temannya itu namun perkatannya di potong oleh mereka berdua.

"Juudaime/Tsuna-san! Siapa yang kau pilih?!"

"HIIIIEEEE!" Trademark Tsuna keluar tanpa ia sadari saat tiba-tiba ia diserbu kedua temannya. Yamamoto dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat mereka bertiga.

"Mou ... Haru, Gokudera-kun berhentilah bertengkar. Dan mana mungkin aku bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian." Ujar Tsuna sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Mendengar perkataan Tsuna, Haru dan Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan mata penuh kelap kelip yang membuat tuna kecil kita _sweetdrop_. Melihat betapa mereka berdua begitu kompak membuat Tsuna tertawa renyah. Tawa yang di penuhi rasa lega karena melihat mereka kembali seperti dulu.

"Kalian itu benar-benar kompak ya, ku rasa kalian bisa jadi patner yang hebat!"

Haru dan Gokudera yang semula bahagia melihat tawa Tsuna langsung tersentak dan kompak berseru, "KAMI TIDAK KOMPAK!"

"HIIIIEEEE GOMENASAI!"

Malam harinya, di rumah kediama Sasagawa. Haru dan Hana hari ini sepakat untuk menginap di rumah Kyoko. Sebenarnya acara ini usul dan Hana dan Kyoko, saat mereka berdua melihat Gokudera dan Haru tadi pagi. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuat Hana dan Kyoko penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat mereka itu.

Setelah mereka makan bersama, Hana, Haru, dan Kyoko beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamar Kyoko. Sementara Ryohei sudah lebih dulu ke kamarnya untuk latihan boxing. Saat sampai di kamar, kyoko duduk di atas kasurnya sementara Haru dan Hana duduk di lantai dekat dengan meja kecil.

"Jadi langsung saja, apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Gokudera, Miura?" suara Hana memecahkan keheningan sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

"Hahi! Maksudnya apa?" Haru terlonjak kaget.

Kyoko meringis pelan akan sikap Hana yang langsung to the point. "Hana-chan ..."

"Apa? Bukannya kita memang penasaran dan ingin tahu makanya kita mengajak Miura menginap?"

"Memang sih tapi jangan langsung seperti itu juga Hana-chan." Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menatap Haru dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gomen ne Haru-chan, tapi apa kamu mau menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat kamu di bawa pergi Gokudera-kun?" tanya Kyoko lembut.

Haru tertawa pelan, "Mou Kyoko-chan apa maksudmu dengan di bawa pergi Gokudera? Rasanya seperti aku habis di culik oleh aho-dera saja, maa sebenarnya tak ada yang khusus kok. Seperti yang kalian bisa tebak, Gokudera memarahiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengganggu Tsuna-san." Terang Haru.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Hana, "Yah hal itu benar-benar tipikal monyet satu itu." Kyoko mendelik Hana, mengingatkan dia dengan penggunaan kata-katanya.

" Haru kesal, kenapa Gokudera sama sekali tak mengerti kalau Haru benar-benar menyukai Tsuna-san." Lirik Haru, wajahnya ia tundukkan.

Sementara itu Kyoko merasakan sesuatu seperti menggores dadanya. Membuat gadis bersurai orange itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju terusan biru mudanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Dan lagi ... "

Hana menaikkan alisnya saat Haru menggantungkan ucapannya, dan saat ia hendak bertanya kenapa Haru berhenti. Hana tersentak, rona merah pekat menghiasi wajah Haru. Membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu tampak manis. Hana yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli dan jahil.

"Dan apa? Apa monyet perak itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hana dan sepertinya apa yang di tanyakan Hana tepat sasaran. Karena detik berikutnya wajah Haru memerah dengan asap yang mengepul di atas kepalanya.

Kyoko yang melihatnya tertawa geli, "Neee apa yang terjadi, coba katakan Haru-chan!" pinta Kyoko, membuat Haru gelagapan.

"Mouu bukan sesuatu yang penting kok, Gokudera hanya ..."

"Hanya?" Hana dan Kyoko membeo.

Haru semakin menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak berani menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi isyarat agar Hana dan Kyoko mendekat. Mereka berduapun mendekatkan kuping mereka ke Haru agar dapat mendengar ucapan gadis bersurai coklat itu. sesaat keheningan melanda kamar Kyoko.

Ryohei yang tengah berada di kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Kyoko tengah sibuk memukul udara sembari menyerukan motonya. Gerakan demi gerakan terus ia lakukan dan saat ia melakukan pukulan cepat, ia di kejutkan suara tinggi dan kencang dari kamar sebelah.

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

Dan Ryohei sukses terpeleset hingga jatuh.

Pagi itu, setelah mengundurkan diri dari Tsuna, Gokudera menarik Haru agar menjauhi Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Selama berjalan Gokudera sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun yang membuat Haru kebingungan dengan sikap Gokudera yang tak biasa.

"Ne Gokudera, kita mau kemana?" tanya Haru penasaran. Namun yang di tanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Neee! Kita mau kemana?" kembali Haru mencoba mendapat jawaban dari bomber di depannya itu. Dan lagi-lagi Gokudera tak menjawabnya, justru cengkraman di pergelangan Haru semakin mengerat membuat gadis manis itu meringis pelan.

"Baka-dera sakit tahu!" sentak Haru akhirnya dan memukul kepala Gokudera.

Gokudera tersentak kaget dan mengusap belakang kepalanya, manik mata emerald itu menatap tajam ke sepasang mata hazel milik haru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Aho-onna?" desis Gokudera. Haru mendecih sebal dan merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai tak sadar aku memanggilmu dan sampai tidak sadar kalau kau melukai pergelangan tanganku!" sentak Haru kesal.

Manik mata yang semula menatap tajam itu kini memudar dan berganti dengan tatapan polosnya, Gokudera menggaruk tengkuknya, "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tak sadar." Ujarnya santai.

Haru membulatkan kedua matanya, gadis bersurai coklat itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba untuk tak meledak di hadapan bocah bodoh di depannya kini.

"Ne, kenapa kamu memisahkanku dengan Tsuna-san?" tanya Haru dingin.

Haru yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang ia yang tak bisa bersama Tsuna membuatnya melewatkan perubahan sikap Gokudera di depanya. Gokudera kembali terdiam, sinar matanya sedikit meredup.

"Kenapa masih tanya? Tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mengganggu latihan Juudaime."

Mendengar ucapan Gokudera semakin membuat Haru kesal, "Dan sudah berapa kali Haru bilang kalau Haru sama sekali tidak mengganggu Tsuna-san baka-dera!"

"Tidak mengganggu darimana? Dimataku jelas sekali kalau kau itu mengganggu!" kini Gokudera balik menyentak Haru.

"Haru tidak mengganggu, Haru hanya berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Tsuna-san!"

"Kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala tentang Juudaime sih?!"

"Alasannya sudah jelas kan? Haru menyukai Tsuna-san!"

BANG!

Haru terhenyak saat Gokudera tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengunci dirinya di antara kedua lengan kekar millik si bomber. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu, Haru yang terlalu shok tak mampu menemukan suaranya untuk protes ataupun balas menghentak Gokudera. Sementara itu si rambut silver hanya berdiam diri sebelum perlahan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Haru.

Haru kembali tersadar dari shoknya saat ia merasakan berat di bahu kanannya, namun ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersuara. Entahlah ia merasa Gokudera benar-benar berbeda dari kelam dan tenang yang Haru rasakan membuat gadis itu tak mampu menemukan kata-kata, bahkan ia tak mampu bersuara.

"kau itu benar-benar bodoh ..." suara pelan yang hampir seperti bisikan itu menyapu gendang telinga Haru.

Kata-kata hinaan dari sang badai seperti biasanya, namun entahlah kali ini sepertinya badai kecil tak ingin meronta dan memprotes pada sang badai. Justru ia membiarkan sang badai bersikap sesukanya.

"Yang ada di kepalamu hanya Juudaime dan Juudaime, memangnya kamu itu siapa? Apa kamu mau menjadi rivalku sebagai tangan kananya?" Gokudera kembali bersuara. Keningnya masih setia di atas bahu kecil Haru.

"Kenapa yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku hanya teriakan, dan urat di keningmu?" Haru mencibir pelan mendengar ucapan Gokudera.

"kalau kau tak memulai tentu saja aku tak akan melakukannya," balas Haru ketus.

Gokudera tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Haru. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke manik hazel di depannya. Haru saat ini merasa seakan nafasnya tercekat saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik emerald Gokudera.

Apa ini karena siluet atau karena cahaya dari mentari pagi? Haru merasa tatapan tenang dan serius dari Gokudera tampak begitu menawan di matanya. Haru merasa tatapan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan Haru sadar Gokudera tengah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat Haru memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Haru sama sekali tak mempu menenangkan dentuman kencang di balik dadanya. Ia tak mampu menghentikan sensasi darahnya yang mendidih dan tubuhnya yang memanas saat hembusan nafas Gokudera terasa begitu dekat di daun telinganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Haru merasakan takut dengan Gokudera. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dan di benaknya sebait kalimat terus saja berputar-putar seakan berusaha menjadi jimatnya kini.

'_Tsuna-san Tsuna-san Tsuna-san ...'  
_

Dan detik berikutnya, Haru merasa apa yang ia dengar benar-benar membuatnya seakan kembali kedunia nyata.

"katakan padaku apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat kelak akan ada sosok lain yang lebih bersinar dari pada dirimu juga ingin bersanding dengan Juudaime?"

"AAAAAAAAAA! BAKAAAA!" suara teriakan itu berasal dari kamar apartemen sederhana di kota namimori. Suara teriakan yang berasal dari sang penjaga badai.

Gokudera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mengusapnya kasar. Ia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya tengah melayang jauh ke saat kejadian tadi pagi.

Rasanya ia ingin meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Sang badai benar-benar ingin berkecamuk dan berfikir untuk menambah jumlah latihannya lagi agar kelak ia tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkan wanita bodoh itu?" dengus Gokudera.

Perasaan gundah yang sejak tadi melandanya terus saja menumpuk membuat Gokudera tak tahan. Segera saja ia membuka laci meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya. Sebungkus rokok dan pematik, dengan cepat ia meraihnya dan menyalakannya sebelum menghisap batangan itu. wajahnya yang biasa menampilkan raut sangar sama sekali tak terlihat dimanapun, justru yang ada hanyalah wajah lembut dan tenang.

Entah sejak kapan, Gokudera mulai merasa setiap saat manik matanya selalu tertuju pada gadis bercosplay aneh itu. Dulu ia hanya menatap gadis itu sebagai perempuan berisik yang selalu menempel seenaknya di sisi Juudaime. Selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah calon istri dari bos mafia. Dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Juudaime. Namun semakin lama Gokudera merasa apa yang di lakukan wanita bodoh itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Sejak dulu Gokudera menyadari perasaan tersembunyi yang di miliki bos terkasihnya itu. Gokudera sangat mengenal emosi yang kadang di tunjukkan Juudaime pada adik perempuan kepala rumput itu. Emosi yang di penuhi rasa kasih sayang dan betapa inginnya ia untuk memperlihatkannya, serta emosi untuk melindunginya selalu walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dan Gokudera tahu betul bahwa emosi itu selalu terkunci di hati bosnya. Emosi yang tengah menunggu untuk di lepaskan kepada orang yang benar-benar special bagi pemiliknya. Dan Gokudera tahu betul bahwa emosi itu bukanlah untuk Miura Haru.

"Cepatlah sadar bodoh..."

"Sebelum kamu semakin terluka lebih dalam."

TBC

**Nulis cepat to the extrem dan super pendek hahahaha kali ini cappie ksusus GokuHaru. Semoga kalian suka ya, dan makasih yang sudah mau baca dan review~~~~ *bow sedalam2nya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3 **

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Author Note: Kyaaa! Arigatou minna buat reviewnya. Kalian tahu R kalian itu sangat berarti buatku untuk ngelanjutin nih fanfic. Soalnya Coco enggak pede hahaha. Makasih yaaaa kalian itu the best *bow bareng Tsu-chan*

Target 3 –Panggil namaku!

Dering bel sekolah Namimori High School terdengar dari kejauhan, bel yang tengah menunjukkan pergantian pelajaran. Para murid dengan teratur berjalan di lorong koridor untuk pergantian pelajaran. Suasana tampak ramai namun tertib, karena bagaimanapun siapapun yang bersekolah di Namimori High School sangat memahami peraturan sekolah tertulis maupun tidak tertulis. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang yang cukup berani untuk melanggar peraturan di bawah kekuasaan sang perfect. Terkecuali untuk mereka yang memiliki mental besar atau untuk mereka yang bodoh.

BRUKK!

"Itte te te te..."

Ringis seorang remaja laki-laki dengan surai coklat yang menjuntai melawan gravitasi. Manik mata coklat madunya terpejam sesaat saat merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan bebatuan. Suara tawa yang menggelegar di hadapan laki-laki itu terdengar riuh dan penuh hinaan.

"Sekalinya Dame-Tsuna selamanya tetap begitu." Sindiran penuh kerendahan terdengar dari salah satu dari tiga laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dua kali lipat dari laki-laki yang tersungkur di hadapan mereka.

Tsuna meringis, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kakak kelas akan menangkapnya saat dia tengah berjalan keluar kelas seorang diri. Saat bel pergantian pelajaran, Tsuna terlambat keluar kelas karena harus pergi ke ruang guru terlebih dulu untuk membantu membawakan buku tugas. Setelah dari ruang guru barulah ia berganti baju dan hendak menuju lapangan sekolah. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, namun di tolak halus oleh Tsuna karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin merepotkan kedua sahabat karibnya. Dan disinilah ia akhirnya, tertangkap kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan pembulian dan penindasannya.

"Oi oi masa sudah selesai? Kita baru memukulmu sekali loh Dame-Tsuna." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dengan kalung yang melingkari lehernya.

"Cepat bangun dan biarkan kami melepas stress sehabis belajar." Sambung temannya yang lain yang memiliki perawakan kurus tinggi.

Laki-laki terakhir yang memiliki tubuh gemuk dan besar maju dan mengangkat Tsuna dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram baju depannya. "Ayolah, kita tak memiliki waktu banyak Dame-Tsuna."

"Hey kudengar kau itu ikut klub karate, coba kamu tunjukan salah satu gaya yang kau pelajari hahaha." Ujar laki-laki kurus yang langsung mendapat sambutan tawa dari kedua rekannya.

Laki-laki besar yang mencengkram Tsuna tertawa dan semakin menaikkan bajunya, membuat kakinya terangkat ke udara.

"le-lepaskan aku!" Tsuna meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman erat kakak kelasnya.

Mendengar ucapan Tsuna membuat ketiga laki-laki itu semakin tertawa penuh intimidasi. Laki-laki yang mencengkram Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya dan sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajahnya yang lebar.

"Hey kita itu hanya ingin sedikit bermain denganmu, kami muak melihatmu berdekatan dengan Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan bahkan dengan Chrome-chan si idola ketiga." Jelasnya.

"Yare yare, To-chan kau itu benar-benar memuja para idol Namimori ya."

"Tentu saja Su-chan, kau juga begitu kan? Terutama Chrome-chan," balas laki-laki yang mencengkram Tsuna.

"Yah begitulah, karena itu aku akan sangat senang jika tinjuku bersarang di wajahnya!" laki-laki yang di panggil 'Su-chan' tersenyum sinis sambil memukul tangan kanannya. Seakan memberi isyarat jika ia benar-benar siap menghajar Tsuna.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia tak ingin di hajar habis-habisan dan membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Tapi Tsuna sama sekali tak ingin melakukan kekerasan dengan kakak kelasnya. Bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tak suka dengan kekerasan, walaupun di masa lalu ia sudah mengalami banyaknya kekerasan yang lebih parah dari ini.

"N-ne senpaitachi bisa kita hentikan ini? pelajaran sudah akan dimulai jika kita tertangkap Hibari-san bisa gawat bukan?" Tsuna berusaha meyakinkan ketiga senpainya untuk berhenti.

Namun bukannya berhenti mereka justru tertawa dan mulai memukuli dan menendang Tsuna hingga ia tersungkur di tanah dengan penuh luka lembam. Tsuna yang tersungkur di tanah tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk dan meringis kesakitan. Melihat Tsuna yang tampak tak berdaya membuat tawa ketiga senpainya kian menjadi.

"Hahaha dasar payah, aku sama sekali tak percaya kalau kau mengalahkan salah satu jagoan klub karate. Mungkin waktu itu kau hanya sedang beruntung Dame-Tsuna!"

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu melangkah mendekati Tsuna dan meletakan telapak kakinya yang masih terlindungi sepatu ke wajah Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna meringis sakit merasakan wajahnya yang terhimpit antara tanah dan kaki senpainya.

"kau itu benar-benar tak pantas untuk berada dalam lingkaran mereka Dame-Tsuna. Kau itu payah tak berguna dan pengecut. Aku heran apa yang mereka lihat darimu sampai-sampai mereka mau bersama denganmu!" ujarnya dan langsung menendang perut Tsuna, membuatnya terbatuk.

Melihat rekannya menendang Tsuna membuat kedua temannya tertawa puas. Sementara Tsuna hanya memegangi perutnya, berharap rasa sakit itu tak terlalu lama. Saat laki-laki gemuk itu hendak menarik Tsuna kembali, sebuah suara halus dan lembut terdengar memecahkan tawa mereka bertiga.

"Bo-bossu?"

Tsuna membuka matanya sebelah dan mendapati dengan jelas sosok separuh penjaga kabutnya berdiri di kejauhan dengan raut bingung. Chrome memakai seragam olahraganya, membuat Tsuna menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chrome juga baru selesai berganti baju setelah ia diminta pergi keperpustakan oleh guru mereka.

"Bossu sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak bersama dengan Rain-san dan Strom-san?" Tanya Chrome sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"C-chrome ... ja-jangan kemari," ujar Tsuna pelan.

Ketiga kakak kelas yang semula akan memukuli Tsuna berbalik menatap Chrome dengan wajah mesumnya. Tsuna dapat merasakan Hyper intutionnya berdering, memberitahunya bahwa Chrome dalam bahaya jika ia tidak segera bertindak.

"Chrome-chan sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya laki-laki kurus yang di panggil So-chan.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut jadi kemari," jawab Chrome. "Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap bossu?"

To-chan laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kami tidak melakukan apapun dengannya Chrome-chan. Ah bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami pergi bermain bersama?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang sangat tak pantas dengan wajahnya.

"H-hentikan!" sentak Tsuna, membuatnya kembali terkena tendangan dari So-chan. Chrome yang melihat Tsuna di tendang tersentak kaget dan berlari ke arahnya. "Bossu!"

"Oh! Chrome-chan kamu mau kemana? Ayo kita main." To-chan menghadang Chrome membuatnya tak bisa mendekati Tsuna.

"Sudah tinggalkan saja dame-Tsuna dan bermain bersama kami," ajak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Chrome. Membuat gadis dengan rambut kebiruan itu meringis pelan.

"To-tolong le-lepaskan aku!" Chrome berusaha meronta, namun ia terdesak dengan tiga orang laki-laki yang mulai mengepungnya.

"Ch-Chrome ..." desis Tsuna.

Tsuna yang melihat Chrome di kepung berusaha bangkit dan melawan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa masuk mode Hyper rasa sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar terasa. Sementara itu Chrome merasa semakin terdesak, terutama dengan tarikan dan cekalan kasar dari mereka bertiga.

"Akh! Hentikan!"

Plak!

"Aniki!" sentak kedua rekannya saat melihat Chrome menampar laki-laki jabrik itu.

Manik matanya menatap horor saat melihat orang yang ia tampar kini menatapnya sangar dan semakin menguatkan cekalan tangannya. Chrome meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya semakin sakit dan berdenyut.

"Yare yare Chrome-chan meski kamu itu manis aku tak akan bermurah hati jika ada yang berani denganku." Ujarnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba laki-laki yang di panggil 'aniki' oleh kedua rekannya itu, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan melayangkannya ke arah Chrome.

Chrome yang terkejut dengan serangan yang datang tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Gadis mungil itu merasa kakinya tiba-tiba saja menyatu dengan tanah hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan memanjatkan nama laki-laki yang ia kagumi.

_Mukuro-sama!_

BUKK!

Chrome yang sudah siap dengan rasa sakit di wajahnya merasa heran dengan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang. Hal itu membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bo-bossu ..."

Tsuna menarik nafas lega saat ia berhasil tepat waktu berdiri di depan Chrome dan menerima pukulan di pipi kirinya. Tsuna menatap tajam ke arah tiga kakak kelas di depannya dengan tatapan maut yang selalu sukses membuat para musuhnya kabur terbirit-birit. Dan hal itu kembali sukses, tatapan tajam yang diberikan Tsuna membuat ketiga kakak kelasnya bergetar takut.

"A-apa? Kau mau bersikap sok Hero dame-Tsuna?!" sentak To-chan.

"Heh! Sepertinya ada yang meminta pelajaran tambahan rupanya." Sambung So-chan.

"kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara berat dengan penuh aura kekuasaan terdengar dari seorang laki-laki yang di kenal dengan kedameannya.

"Memukul seorang gadis? Apa kalian tidak malu?" Tsuna menaikkan alisnya sebelum dengan tenang, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Tsuna maju selangkah, mereka bertiga mundur selangkah. Dan setiap langkahnya Tsuna semakin mengeluarkan aura penuh kekuasaan dan intimidasi layaknya seorang bos.

Ketiga senpainya menelan ludah gugup saat merasakan perubahan aura yang diperlihatkan Tsuna. Manik mata coklat madu itu menajam dan sedikit berpendar orange. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Tsuna menyerang mereka bertiga. Ia memukul bagian leher mereka yang akan membuat mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu seperkian detik hanya untuk membuat ketiga senpainya tak sadarkan diri. Chrome yang mengamatinya menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Chrome-chan kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna yang masih memancarkan aura kekuasaannya. Chrome menganggukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Omnivore ada apa ini?" suara dingin penuh intimidasi terdengar di belakang mereka.

Tsuna dan Chrome mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sosok laki-laki dengan gakura hitam di pundaknya. Hibari menatap Tsuna meminta penjelasan namun sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari aura yang berbeda di sekitar Tsuna.

"Ho~ sepertinya ada yang berani membangunkan Carnivore," ujar Hibari penuh ketertarikan.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna menatap penjaga awannya sebelum menatap ketiga sosok tak sadarkan diri di depannya. "Bisakah aku memintamu untuk membawa mereka? Mereka berani melayangkan pukulan ke arah Chrome."

"Hn," balasan pendek dari Hibari sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsuna kembali bernafas lega dan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Manik mata coklat madunya terpajang dengan penuh kehangatan diwajahnya.

"Sa, ayo kita ke lapangan sekolah sebelum Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto khawatir," ajak Tsuna.

Chrome menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah berdampingan dengan Tsuna. Usai mengucapkan terima kasih ke Hibari, Tsuna dan Chrome pergi menuju lapangan sekolah dimana kelas olahraga sudah berlangsung sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Sesampainya di lapangan dan meminta maaf kepada guru atas keterlambatan mereka. Tsuna dan Chrome menghampiri Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Kyoko, yang menatap mereka penuh khawatir.

"Juudaime, ada apa dengan wajah anda?" tanya si loyal puppy. "Katakan padaku Juudaime, biar mereka aku ledakan dengan dinamitku!" serunya seraya mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Aaaa! Gokudera-kun matikan dinamitmu! Aku tak apa-apa dan lagi Hibari-san sudah mengurus mereka!" ujar Tsuna berusaha menghentikan sang badai agar tak meledakan lapangan sekolah.

"Hmp! Mereka pantas mendapatkannya!" Tsuna menarik nafas lega saat Gokudera telah menaruh kembali dinamitnya.

"Tsuna-kun kamu benar tak apa-apa? Sepertinya sakit sekali," Kyoko menatapnya khawatir dan menyentuh pipi kiri Tsuna yang kini sudah berwarna biru keunguan.

"Itte!" Tsuna meringis saat merasakan jemari halus Kyoko menyentuh pipinya membuat gadis bersurai orange itu tersentak dan segera berlari meninggalkan Tsuna. "Tunggu sebentar ya!" serunya dan belum sempat Tsuna menghentikan Kyoko, gadis itu telah pergi menghilang.

"Maa untunglah kamu tak apa-apa Tsuna, tadinya kalau sampai sepuluh menit lagi kamu tak kembali aku dan Gokudera mau menyusulmu." Terang yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya dan menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan sepuluh menit lagi, sejak tadi aku sudah ingin menyusul Juudaime tapi kau menahanku Yakkyu-bakka dan lihat hasilnya, Juudaime terluka!" sentak Gokudera dan mulai memarahi Yamamoto.

"M-maa maafkan aku Gokudera, Tsuna, kalau tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan menghalangi Gokudera dan bisa mencegahmu terluka." Ujar Yamamoto dengan raut sedih sebelum kembali ceria. "Tapi untunglah Tsuna tidak terluka parah."

"Apanya yang tidak terluka parah?! Kau tidak lihat Juudaime penuh luka seperti itu hah?!"

Melihat kedua sahabat karibnya mulai bertengkar lagi membuat Tsuna kalang kabut. Ia berusaha menghentikan penjaga badainya agar tak membuat keributan. Sementara itu Chrome tertawa kecil melihat keramaian di depannya sebelum manik matanya menatap ke arah pipi Tsuna.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat betapa tak berdayanya ia di hadapan laki-laki yang terbilang orang biasa tadi. Selama hampir tiga tahun bersama dengan Mukuro-sama dan bossu, gadis dengan style rambut menyerupai Mukuro tetap merasa menjadi penjaga terlemah.

Selain dirinya yang belum mendapatkan sumbangan donor organ dan masih bergantung dengan ilusi Mukuro. Kemampuan combatnya masih yang terlemah di antara para guardian selain Lambo. Hal itu membuat raut wajah dan sinar matanya meredup. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna.

"Maa Gokudera-kun sudahlah aku tak apa-apa." Ujar Tsuna untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum ia kembali meringis saat pipi kirinya terasa sakit.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna mengerjap saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara Kyoko. Dan benar saja Kyoko datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna orange di tangannya.

Kyoko segera menarik tangan Tsuna tanpa memperdulikan ketiga rekannya yang lain, dan membawa calon bos mafia itu untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir lapangan.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna menatap Kyoko bingung saat ia dan perempuan pujaannya sudah duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

Dengan perlahan Kyoko meletakan sapu tangan miliknya di pipi kiri Tsuna yang terluka. Tsuna meringis pelan saat merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya yang terluka. Rasa dingin dari sapu tangan basah itu semula membuatnya merasakan seperti di tusuk jarum hingga membuatnya meringis. Namun perlahan-lahan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Kyoko cemas. Melihat gadis pujaannya menatapnya penuh khawatir membuat Tsuna merasa bersalah.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum tersenyum hangat, sebuah ukiran yang hadir dari hatinya. Tsuna dapat merasakan tangan Kyoko yang bergetar di pipi kirinya. Manik mata coklat madu itu menatap lurus ke mutiara madu itu. Tsuna meraih tangan Kyoko yang masih mengompres pipi kirinya. Mendekapnya dipipi kirinya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan tangan Kyoko yang sedikit bergetar.

Kyoko yang melihatnya, kembali merasakan perasaan menggelitik di perutnya dan sensasi panas di kedua pipinya. Bagi Kyoko saat ini Tsuna tampak menawan di matanya. Sosok Tsuna yang terpejam seakan mencoba merasakan kehadiran Kyoko membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. Entahlah perasaan ini disebut apa, yang Kyoko tahu adalah ia menyukai apa Tsuna lakukan sekarang, dan tak ingin Tsuna melepaskannya.

Untuk sesaat Kyoko mematung di tempat, dirinya tengah tertawan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Saat ini Kyoko seakan tengah melihat sebuah lukisan terindah dalam hidupnya. Semuanya tampak begitu hangat, dan seakan seluruh dunia dalam kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Detik berikutnya semburat merah muncul di wajah Kyoko tanpa ia sadari.

"Sudah tak terlalu sakit lagi, Gomene Kyoko-chan aku membuatmu khawatir." Ujarnya dan kembali menatap mutiara madu didepannya.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum memberi Tsuna senyum hangatnya. Kyoko dapat merasakan kelopak matanya yang memanas, gadis yang selalu di anggap sebagai matahari oleh sang langit berusaha untuk tak menangis dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar kaget dan takut saat melihat Tsuna datang dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Jangan meminta maaf Tsuna-kun, kamu tak salah kok."

"Eum, gomen," balas Tsuna masih setia dengan senyumnya. Sementara itu Kyoko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mou Tsuna-kun! Jangan meminta maaf!" sungutnya yang tampak lucu dimata Tsuna.

"Hahaha Gomen!" balasnya lagi.

Tsuna tertawa renyah saat mendapati Kyoko yang tengah cemberut karena ledekannya. Kyoko memukul bahu Tsuna pelan, berusaha mengentikan Tsuna yang masih tertawa.

Sementara itu dikejauhan, para murid perempuan tengah menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertama mereka melihat senyuman Tsuna, dan mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa Tsuna bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"A-apa Sawada-kun memang biasa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya salah satu dari murid perempuan.

"Ka-kau lihat itu? mereka tampak serasi!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju, "Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar berharap mereka bisa bersama!"

"Benar juga yaaa~" ujar mereka serempak.

Sementara itu murid laki-laki mendecih sebal dengan obrolan anak perempuan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kyoko-chan dan dame-Tsuna? Yang benar saja!"

"mereka sama sekali tidak cocok!"

"Ya itu benar, aku kita pisahkan mereka berdua!" usul salah satu dari mereka, yang di susul seruan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Oi berani kalian mengganggu Juudaime, ku ledakan kalian!" murid laki-laki tersentak kaget saat Gokudera tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka sambil menunjukkan dinamitnya dengan wajah seramnya.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Gomen!" seru mereka bersamaan dan lari dari sang badai ketakutan.

"Che! Dasar mereka itu," Gokudera mendecih sebal.

Gokudera hendak berjalan menghampiri Tsuna dan yang lainnya sebelum manik mata hijaunya menangkap sosok bayangan di jendela lantai dua. Detik berikutnya Gokudera merasa hatinya seakan mencelos saat ia mengenali sosok perempuan dengan surai coklat berbentuk ekor kuda itu.

"Aho-onna," desisnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, ia tampak sedang melamun dan raut wajahnya tampak meredup.

Gokudera menaikkan alisnya sebelah, dan mengikuti arah mata Haru yang entah tengah mengamati apa. Sampai ia terhenyak dan merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, saat ia tahu kemana mata itu tertuju.

Haru tengah menatap Tsuna dan Kyoko.

Gokudera dapat merasakan kepalan tangannya mengerat,. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dan berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya yang tengah berwajah seakan siap untuk membunuh seseorang. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan Yamamoto menatapnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela lantai dua.

Sebuah senyuman geli terukir di wajah tampannya, Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah Gokudera. Laki-laki dengan surai hitam cepak itu yakin bahwa Gokudera mengira wajahnya seakan seperti laki-laki haus darah yang siap membunuh seseorang. Namun nyatanya dimata Yamamoto yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang anak kecil yang tengah cemberut karena tak diperhatikan.

Mutiara Hazel itu tampak begitu sayu di wajah polos Haru saat menatap dua sosok lawan jenis di bawah pohon rindang. Awalnya saat Haru tengah berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya ia melihat sosok Tsuna dan hendak memanggilnya. Namun ia terhenti saat Kyoko menarik Tsuna menuju pohon rindang dan menyentuh wajahnya.

_katakan padaku apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat kelak akan ada sosok lain yang lebih bersinar dari pada dirimu juga ingin bersanding dengan Juudaime?_

"Mungkinkah ... Kyoko-chan juga?" batin Haru dan semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Detik berikutnya Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran pendeknya. Manik matanya kini lebih menunjukkan kepastian dan keyakinan. "Aku akan tetap berjuang sampai aku tak memiliki alasan untuk berjuang lagi."

Suara dentuman dan ledakan terdengar jelas di balik hutan Namimori siang ini. Bukan hanya suara ledakan, suara benda metal berbenturan pun ikut terdengar. Gesekan antar semak dan pepohonan menambah suasana meriah di hutan yang biasanya terbilang sepi dan tenang. Sekelebat sosok mulai nampak di balik kepulan asap. Sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam kelam dengan baju gakuran hitam yang ia gantungkan di bahunya. Serta sosok laki-laki dengan rambut berbentuk pucuk nanas (?) dengan sebuah trindet di tangan kanannya.

Dari kejauhan sekelompok anak remaja tengah duduk sambil mengamati pertarungan di depan mereka. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera tengah duduk santai, mencoba melepas penat setelah melakukan sparring rutin mereka di minggu pagi. Mereka bertiga sudah melakukan sparring selama satu jam setengah, dan kali ini giliran Hibari dan Mukuro yang melakukan latihan. Chrome yang bersama mereka bertiga tengah duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama sparring latihan di depannya.

"Hibari-san dan Mukuro benar-benar kuat, mereka sudah seperti itu sejak dua jam yang lalu kan?" Tsuna menggumam pelan sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk dingin yang diberikan Chrome.

"Um, Mukuro-sama juga benar-benar telihat menikmati sparring ini." Chrome yang berada di sebelah Tsuna ikut menambahi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Yamamoto tertawa renyah sambil melepaskan jaket biru miliknya sebelum duduk di samping Chrome. "Maa bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah dua guardian terkuat Vongola, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka kuat melakukannya lebih dari dua jam."

"Che! kurasa mereka lebih pantas di sebut maniak battle!" cibir Gokudera yang tengah sibuk menikmati rokoknya. Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya sementara Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi dengan sikap bersaing dan tak mau kalah sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana bocah itu Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto sambil celingukan mencari sosok anak kecil dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Reborn?" Tsuna balik bertanya dan mendapat anggukkan Yamamoto sebagai jawabannya. "Tadi dia ada kok, mungkin dia sedang memperhatikan Hibari-san dan Mukuro di suatu tempat." Jawab Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap empat perempuan dengan dua anak kecil yang tengah berjalan menuju ketempat mereka. Dari kejauhan Tsuna dapat melihat gadis dengan surai coklat berbentuk ekor kuda tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Haru?"

Dibelakang Haru, calon bos mafia itu dapat melihat sosok gadis dengan surai orange yang tampak berkilau di terpa cahaya mentari. Surai orange itu di terpa angin lembut hingga membuatnya berkibar. Sesaat Tsuna mematung, ah baru ia sadari rambut Kyoko sudah mulai memajang dan tepat jatuh di bahunya. Mungkinkah gadis yang bak seperti matahari itu sudah berfikir untuk memanjangkan rambutnya seperti Kyoko sepuluh tahun nanti?

"Tsuna-san calon istrimu datang membawa bento special desu~" seru Haru dan langsung memeluk Tsuna. Membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu hampir terjungkal.

"Ha-Haru!"

Dibelakangnya Kyoko, Bianci dan I-pin tertawa geli melihat Haru yang aktif dan manja terhadap Tsuna. Lambo yang berada di belakang I-pin tertawa sebelum mulai mengganggu Gokudera.

"Gyahahaha bakadera ayo main!" seru Lambo dan mulai menarik-narik baju kemeja merah Gokudera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sapi bodoh! Aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu!" sentak Gokudera.

"Che! Ahodera kau tidak asyik!" Lambo menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan bokongnya di depan Gokudera. Membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan langsung menjitak kepala Lambo.

"Te-tte- tetap tenang! Huweeee Lambo-san tidak bisa tenang!" Lambo menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat Tsuna kalang kabut dan langsung menggendong Lambo dan berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Maa maa Lambo, kamu kan sudah besar sudah masuk sekolah dasar jadi harus kuat." Tsuna berusaha membujuk Lambo agar anak kecil dengan rambut keriting itu berhenti menangis.

Kaos Lambo yang berwarna hijau kini basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Sejak ia masuk sekolah dasar, Lambo sudah melepas baju sapinya dan menggantinya dengan kaos berwarna hijau kalau tidak kaos putih dengan pola sapi seperti biasanya.

"Lambo-kun sudah jangan menangis, ini aku punya permen." Ujar Kyoko sembari memberinya permen yang di terima Lambo. Anak penjaga petir itu walau sudah berhenti menangis tetapi masih sesegukan.

Sementara Kyoko dan Tsuna menenangkan Lambo, Haru memarahi Gokudera karena sudah memukul Lambo.

"Bakadera kamu jangan memukul anak kecil!" sentak Haru.

Gokudera membuang wajahnya, "Berisik wanita bodoh!"

"Hahi! Haru bukan wanita bodoh! dasar kenapa sih kamu itu gak bersikap lembut sedikit seperti Tsuna-san!" Haru kembali menyentak.

Gokudera yang mendengar perkataan Haru terdiam, membuat teman-temannya kebingungan. Tsuna yang merasa suasana tampak tidak nyaman berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Maa Haru, jangan begitu Gokudera juga bisa lembut kok." Ujar Tsuna.

Yamamoto tertawa dan memukul punggung Gokudera, "Laki-laki ini hanya bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan omelan dan cacian hahahaha."

Tsuna langsung facepalm begitu mendengar perkataan Yamamoto sementara Gokudera mulai menyentak Yamamoto. "Kau menghinaku Yakkyu-bakka?!"

Gokudera mencibir kesal sebelum menatap Haru, sementara yang di tatap balik mendelik sebal. Pemuda dengan surai perak itu berjalan mendekati Haru membuat yang lain terdiam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu Haru masih setia dengan delikannya.

"Apa maumu? Kalau mau meminta maaf, minta maaf sama Lambo-chan karna kamu sudah memukulnya!" ujar Haru.

Namun apa yang Haru katakan tidak di dengar Gokudera, justru sang badai berhenti didepan Haru sebelum ia menarik tangan kanan Haru. Dan detik berikutnya Gokudera mencium telapak tangan Haru membuat semua yang ada disana membeku.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" seru mereka semua termasuk Haru.

Wajah gadis bersurai coklat itu memerah dengan perlakuan Gokudera yang mendadak mencium telapak tangannya. Usai menciumnya Gokudera menatap Haru dengan pandangan tenang dan serius seperti yang pernah Haru lihat sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Kyoko yang melihat mereka berdua langsung memerah, gadis bersurai orange itu seakan melihat seorang pangeran yang tengah mencium telapak tangan sang putri.

"Maafkan saya, Haru-san karena tak bersikap lembut denganmu." Ujar Gokudera sebelum tersenyum.

"Na-na-na ni-ni?" Haru tergagap dengan perlakukan Gokudera. Dentuman lembut di jantungnya kian menjadi.

Setelahnya Gokudera mulai berjalan menuju Lambo dan mengelus puncak kepala Lambo. "Ne Lambo gomen sudah memukul kepalamu." Ujarnya.

Wajah sangar dengan penuh kerutan tak terlihat dimanapun, yang ada hanyalah ketenangan diwajah sang badai.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna menggumamkan pelan.

"T-Tsuna-nii, baka-dera kenapa? Huweeee baka-dera aneh! Menakutkan! Kembalikan Baka-dera yang dulu huweee!" Lambo kembali menangis sembari mengayunkan tangannya seakan mengusir Gokudera untuk menjauh darinya.

Melihat Lambo yang mulai menangis membuat Tsuna kembali panik dan berusaha menenangkan Lambo. Sementara itu Gokudera menarik nafas sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju Haru yang masih mematung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau lebih suka melihatku bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera.

"Lambo-san lebih suka Gokudera yang biasanya!" Lambo berseru sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Tsuna dan berlari menuju Gokudera.

"Lepaskan aku sapi bodoh!" sentak Gokudera saat Lambo menarik-narik celananya. Sementara itu Lambo tertawa renyah saat Gokudera memarahinya.

"Gyahahaha baka-dera kembali!"

Haru yang melihatnya temenung sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar juga ya, kalau Gokudera tidak bersikap seperti biasanya tidak akan seru!" ujar Haru dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Maksudmu apa wanita bodoh?" desis Gokudera.

Haru tertawa sebelum memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seakan ia merinding, "Dan lagi Gokudera bersikap lembut itu jujur membuat Haru merinding dan ketakutan desu!"

Gokudera yang mendengarnya langsung menyentak Haru, "Apa kau bilang wanita bodoh?! Bukannya kau yang bilang agar aku bersikap sedikit lembut seperti Juudaime?!"

"Memang sih, tapi Gokudera benar-benar membuat Haru merinding desu!"

Tsuna dan yang lain tertawa bersama melihat keduanya kembali bertengkar seperti biasanya. Dan saat mereka tengah ramai-ramainya Reborn muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung menendang kepala Tsuna. Membuat calon bos mafia itu terjungkal ke tanah dengan kepala membentur tanah.

"Reborn apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak Tsuna sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa membenjol.

"Ciaossu!"

"Jangan 'ciaossu' Reborn, darimana saja kamu dan kenapa berpakaian seperti bebatuan seperti itu?" omel Tsuna sembari menujuk Reborn yang tengah bercosplay menjadi bebatuan.

Reborn kembali menendang Tsuna di keningnya membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali terjungkal.

"Ne Kyoya, Mukuro coba kemari!" titah Reborn yang langsung di respon kedua guardian terkuat.

Mereka berdua yang masih sibuk bertarung, langsung menghentikannya dan berjalan mendekat. Untuk Kyoya ia hanya berdiri dengan jarak semeter dari kelompok Tsuna dan kawan-kawan sementara Mukuro berdiri di sebelah Chrome.

"Ada apa bayi, kamu memanggil?" tanya Hibari.

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa hanya saja aku merasa sudah waktunya kalian saling memanggil nama depan teman-teman kalian." Ujar Rebron.

"Heee? Ada apa tiba-tiba seperti ini Reborn?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Dame-Tsuna apa kamu lupa? Nono sudah memberitahumu bahwa setelah kamu lulus sekolah kamu akan langsung menjabat sebagai Decimo, ah bukan Neo vongola primo." Jelas Reborn yang langsung membuat wajah Tsuna memucat.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku tak ingin menjadi bos mafia!" seru Tsuna yang langsung kembali mendapat tendangan Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna!" pemuda bersurai coklat tersentak kaget saat mendapati raut serius dari Reborn. Tatapan Reborn seakan memberitahunya bahwa sepulang nanti mereka berdua harus berbicara. Dan Tsuna tahu apa yang akan di bicarakan Reborn nanti.

"Maa maa apa yang dikatakan bocah itu benar. Kita sudah berteman sejak tiga tahun dan diantara kita masih saling memanggil nama keluarga." Ujar yamamoto sambil tertawa dan melirik Tsuna. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Tsuna tersentak dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya malu dan menggumamkan kata 'gomenasai'.

Reborn tersenyum dan menarik pinggiran topi pedoranya, "Karena itu mulai sekarang kalian harus saling memanggil nama kecil kalian! Mengerti?"

"kau mengertikan dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Ha-hai ..." balas Tsuna.

"Kau juga Hibari," Reborn menatap penjaga awan menunggu jawaban dari sang awan.

Hibari membuka matanya sebelum menatap ke arah Tsuna. "Aku hanya akan membiarkan Omnivore memanggil namaku jika ia bisa mengalahkanku."

"Heeee? Kenapa?!" seru Tsuna dan memucat. Sementara itu Hibari menunjukkan seringaiannya dan mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya dan langsung menyerang Tsuna.

"Hieeee Hibari-san kau serius?!" seru Tsuna dan berusaha menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Memang sejak kapan aku suka bercanda?" Hibari balik bertanya dan langsung menyerang Tsuna di bagian perut yang berhasil di hindari Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna kau tidak di ijinkan pulang sebelum berhasil mengalahkan Kyoya!" perintah Reborn.

"Heee? Tapi itukan rumahku!" Seru Tsuna tak terima dan masih setia mencoba menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Omnivore, Kamikorosu!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

TBC

Haaaa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan KHR hahaha, dan suka sekali dengan fanfic KHR. Semoga kalian juga suka dengan fanfic ini ya. Dan kalian tahu entah kenapa aku jadi lebih suka membuat cerita tentang Gokudera dan Haru. Dan setiap membayangkan mereka berdua selalu membuatku histeris sendiri hahahaha~~ *kena death glare Tsuna*

Me: hahaha Gomen Tsu-chan, tenang saja tokoh utamanya tetap kamu dan kyoko kok hahaha.

Tsuna : Mouu coco-san jangan mempermainkanku!

Me: hahaha tenang akan ku buat kisah cintamu dengan kyoko romantis deh~

Tsuna : *Blush* C-C-Coco-san~~

Me: gyahahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3 **

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Author Note: Zee Cielova : sebenarnya aku udah ada pemikiran untuk pasangan Yamamoto, antara OC kalau enggak salah satu member di KHR. Yah nanti kita liat aja kemana alur cerita ini ya, dan makasih udah mau review ^^

Dark Zekai: makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Hikage Natsuhimiko: hahaha kamu kayaknya fans dera nih ^^

Sarasa Riani: makasih untuk reviewnya dan mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. bener-bener makasih yaah~ dan ku tunggu lanjutan little sister in actnya ^^

Target 4 – Langkah Bayi!-

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari balik kamar pemuda bersurai coklat. Ia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka dengan peluh membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam, saat Tsuna sampai di rumah setelah melakukan sparring dadakan bersama penjaga awannya. Reborn dan Hiba-Kyoya benar-benar tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapan mereka. Tsuna benar-benar harus mengalahkan Kyoya, barulah ia bisa pulang kerumah.

"Enam jam full untuk bisa membuat Hiba-Kyoya-san tak berkutik." Desis Tsuna tak percaya.

"Enam jam itu waktu yang sangat lama Dame-Tsuna!" ujar Reborn sambil melayangkan tendangan khasnya kepunggung Tsuna. Membuat sang calon bos mafia itu memekik kesakitan dan menyerukan nama tutor ciliknya.

"Dan lagi kamu terlalu sering menahan seranganmu, jelas Kyoya jengkel dan ingin menggigitmu sampai ketulang-tulangmu." Sambung Reborn sambil menurunkan fedoranya, sementara Tsuna memucat mengingat pertarungannya dengan Kyoya. Sejujurnya Reborn bangga dengan anak didiknya, karena ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat Tsuna menahan serangannya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin Kyoya terluka parah karena aku! Yah meski pada akhirnya aku tetap membuatnya terluka parah." Seru Tsuna sebelum ia merendahkan suaranya diakhir ucapannya.

"Baka-Tsuna, seharusnya kamu lebih memahami karakter anah buahmu." Tsuna mendelik saat Reborn mengatakan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya Reborn, mereka bukan anah buahku. Mereka teman-temanku." Tsuna mengatakannya penuh dengan penekanan yang semakin membuat Reborn ingin tersenyum lebar. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin, seorang pembunuh nomor satu sedunia tersenyum? Mungkin yang melihat akan langsung berdoa sambil menunggu ajal menjemput mereka.

Tsuna kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, berharap rasa letih dapat berkurang sedikit. Ia memejamkan matanya, saat ia mulai terlelap, suara dering ponsel berhasil menamparnya kembali kedunia nyata. Tsuna bangun terduduk di tepi ranjang, seraya mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar. Reborn yang tadi tengah sibuk dengan laptop hijaunya melirik sesaat ke arah Tsuna yang tengah menjawab telponnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan layar laptopnya.

"Oh Dino-san ada apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara paraunya. Semenit kemudian setelah ia menerima telpon dari Dino, wajah Tsuna berubah cerah dan antusias. "Benarkan itu Dino-san? Kau sudah mendapat kabar?"

Reborn yang masih berada di kamar Tsuna, sudah pasti dapat mendengar jelas suara Tsuna yang senang, dan penuh kelegaan itu. Reborn kembali menurunkan fedoranya agar senyum kecilnya tak terlihat siapapun. Reborn tahu betul alasan dibelakang kebahagiaan Tsuna saat ia mendapat telpon dari mantan murid bodohnya. Alasan itulah yang semakin membuat Reborn ingin mengatakan kepada para pendahulu bos Vongola, terutama Primo. Bahwa Vongola kini sudah berada ditangan yang tepat.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Dino-san, besok aku akan kembali mengerjakannya." Ujar Tsuna sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Senyum bahagia yang cerah bak langit tanpa awan itu belum lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya apa yang kamu rencanakan berjalan mulus Dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat Tsuna.

"Eh?! Bagaimana kamu tahu rencanaku Reborn?! Aku belum memberitahumu kan?!" Seru Tsuna saat ia menyadari ia belum memberitahukan Reborn apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Namun bukan jawaban yang Tsuna dapat, melainkan pukulan palu seberat 10 ton.

"Itte!"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa aku Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna mendesah pelan sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya, "Sang pembunuh nomor satu sedunia, renkarnasi setan, sang iblis sadis dari neraka, Reborn~" jawab Tsuna dengan seringaian di wajahnya dan nada mengejeknya.

Detik berikutnya Tsuna kembali terkapar.

"Tsu-kun! temanmu ada yang datang!" seruan dari kepala keluarga Sawada menggema dari balik pintu. Tsuna menautkan alisnya bingung, siapa yang berkunjung saat malam seperti ini?

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok gadis manis dengan terusan coklat muda terbalut sweater merahnya. Manik mata Hazelnya memancarkan kelembutan, rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir kini ia biarkan tergerai. Dan di tangan kanannya terdapat kotak obat.

"Haru?!"

Tsuna tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya, terlebih saat gadis itu datang dengan penampilan baru yang tak seperti biasanya. Haru berjalan mendekati Tsuna sebelum duduk di dekat meja kecil di tengah kamar Tsuna.

"Malam Tsuna-san, Reborn-chan." Sapa Haru dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ciaossu Haru, ada apa malam-malam begini kamu datang?" tanya Reborn walau ia sudah bisa menembaknya.

"Haru datang untuk merawat luka Tsuna-san!" Jawab gadis penuh semangat itu sambil menunjukkan kotak obat yang ia bawa.

"Eh? Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot Haru!" seru Tsuna sambil mengambil tempat di depan Haru.

Haru tertawa kecil, "Mana bisa begitu Tsuna-san, Haru sebagai calon istrimu harus memperhatikan kondisimu. Apa lagi Tsuna-san penuh luka seperti itu setelah latihan dengan Kyoya-san."

Reborn kembali tersenyum kecil melihat tekat Haru untuk menjadi calon istri Tsuna. Hitman cilik itu memukul belakang kepala Tsuna sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. "Haru kamu bantulah Tsuna membersihkan luka-lukanya!" titah Reborn yang di balas penuh semangat oleh Haru dan suara Tsuna yang memprotes.

"Aku butuh ekspresso ekstra besar saat ini, ciaossu!" dan setelahnya Reborn menghilang, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan sikap seenaknya Reborn, "Takke Reborn itu!" dengusnya.

Selepas Reborn pergi, Haru segera membuka kotak obatnya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Tsuna. Haru meraih tangan kanan Tsuna membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersentak.

"Haru kamu tak perlu repot-repot membantuku membersihkan luka ini."

Haru mendecak sebal dengan penolakan Tsuna dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kedepan wajah Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, biarkan Haru membantumu. Haru ingin bisa berguna bagi Tsuna-san!" terangnya, sukses membuat Tsuna melongo.

Tsuna tertawa kecil sebelum berubah menjadi tawa renyah membuat Haru menatapnya heran. sebuah ukiran senyum hangat muncul di wajah Tsuna membuat wajah Haru memerah dan ia menunduk malu.

"Kamu ini bicara apa Haru? Kamu itu temanku, kamu tak perlu menjadi orang yang berguna untukku. Dan lagi selama ini kamu sudah banyak membantuku dan yang lainnya." Ujar Tsuna sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Haru.

Tsuna sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan perbuat membuat Haru tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas dengan darah yang seakan mendidih dan naik hingga kekepalanya. Serta kedua kelopak matanya terasa memanas dan siap menumpah ruahkan bulir-bulir beningnya.

Haru tersenyum kecil sebelum memeluk lengan Tsuna, membuat salah satu pemegang tri-ni-set itu kembali tersentak. "Tsuna-san, Haru benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengan Tsuna-san!"

Gadis manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik lengan Tsuna. Ia mencoba menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma Tsuna yang bercampur dengan bau keringat yang justru semakin tercium begitu maskulin diindra penciuman Haru. Perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sejak tiga tahun begitu bergejolak hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Begitu banyak perasaan hangat yang ia terima dari Tsuna hingga membuatnya takut tak mampu menahannya. Dan sekali lagi perasaan hangat itu kembali datang, tepat ketika Tsuna menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya dan membisikkan sebuah kata yang terdengar seperti syair indah baginya.

"Maa .. Akupun bersyukur bertemu denganmu Haru."

~TTLA~

Langit malam tampak cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun, hanya lautan bintang yang menemani langit malam ini. Seorang gadis dengan surai ungu kebiruan tengah menatap langit malam dengan manik mata ungunya yang besar nan jernih. Ia tengah duduk di atas balkon apartemen sederhana yang sudah ia tempati sekitar setahun belakangan ini bersama dengan Ken, Chikusa, serta Mukuro.

Chrome menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, berharap semua perasaan tak berdaya yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang sedikit bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Saat ia tengah menatap bintang, sepasang tangan hangat merengkuh lehernya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kamu menghela nafas terus, Chrome sayang?" Suara lembut menyapu gendang telinganya, membuat dada Chrome berdesir pelan.

"Mukuro-sama," gumam Chrome pelan sebelum kembali terdiam membuat Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Chrome? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" tanya Mukuro sembari melepaskan rengkuhannya sebelum duduk di samping Chrome.

Gadis penjaga kabut itu hanya menggeleng pelan, Mukuro sama sekali tak suka melihat Chrome seperti ini. Pemilik mata berbeda warna itu meraih dagu Chrome, membuat sang gadis menatap kedua matanya. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun, kau tahu?"

Chrome bergeming, manik matanya menatap lurus kesepasang mata berbeda warna itu. sebelum ia menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat Mukuro seakan tercekat. "Apa aku menjadi bebanmu, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?" Hati Mukuro seakan mencelos saat ia mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Chrome memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak mata dari mereka berdua. "Gomen Mukuro-sama." Hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil Chrome setelah ia lama terdiam.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi, aku janji." Bisik Chrome pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Mukuro. Hal itu membuat Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya dan detik berikutnya ia menarik Chrome jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Chrome? Jangan paksakan dirimu, aku masih mampu melindungimu." Desis Mukuro tepat di samping telinga Chrome.

Chrome tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya. Tentu saja Mukuro mampu melindunginya, bagaimanapun dia adalah penolongnya saat ia ditinggalkan, saat ia dihiraukan dan dibiarkan sendirian menunggu ajalnya. Mukuro begitu kuat dan sudah menjadi panutannya sejak dulu, sosok yang begitu Chrome kagumi.

Namun, gadis penjaga kabut itu juga ingin berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri walau harus penuh luka. Ia ingin saat berdiri bersama mereka semua, Chrome bisa membusungkan dadanya penuh kebanggaan. Chrome ingin mereka semua tahu, bahwa ia mampu melindungi orang-orang yang ia kasihi, yang berharga bagi dirinya.

Karena itu, Chrome ingin kuat seperti yang lain.

Chrome tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukan Mukuro dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata berbeda warna yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tahu itu Mukuro-sama." Chrome tersenyum lembut, "Tapi aku juga ingin bisa melindungimu." Lanjutnya penuh dengan tekat di bola mata ungunya.

Mukuro bergeming, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa jika Chrome sudah menunjukkan tekat besar seperti itu. Pemuda illution itu melemparkan senyum tipis dan menggenggam erat pundak mungil Chrome.

"Aku mengerti, jadilah kuat agar kita bisa saling melindungi."

Chrome tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Mukuro, ia tersenyum cerah dan meneteskan setetes air mata yang tanpa ia sadari tertahan dikelopak matanya. Air mata penuh kelegaan dan tekat untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

~TTLA~

Suara dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar memecahkan kesunyian malam. Tsuna tengah mengantar Haru menuju rumahnya, dan sejak mereka keluar dari rumah kediaman Sawada hingga sekarang, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Tsuna memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Haru,"

Manik Hazel itu melesat menatap Tsuna, "Ya Tsuna-san?"

"Apa kamu sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah lulus SMA?" Haru mengerjap sesaat sebelum memasang pose berfikir.

"Ayah meminta Haru untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo." Jawab Haru membuat mata Tsuna melebar dan bersinar.

"Hebat! Dengan nilaimu kamu pasti diterima Haru!" Gadis bermata hazel itu terkikik geli melihat sikap Tsuna yang kelewat senang.

"Tapi, Haru ingin melakukan sesuatu yang Haru sukai. Haru ingin menjadi guru, Haru ingin menjadi pembuat kue, Haru juga ingin menjadi model, dan ah! Haru juga ingin menjadi istri Tsuna-san!" terang Haru antusias. Tsuna tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Haru.

"Kalau Haru, mungkin kamu bisa melakukan semua itu sekaligus," ucap Tsuna membuat Haru mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Maksud Tsuna-san apa?" deliknya yang semakin membuat Tsuna tertawa. "Ah semua? Berarti Tsuna-san setuju kalau Haru menjadi istri Tsuna-san?" tanya Haru tiba-tiba dengan penuh semangat yang sukses membuat Tsuna berhenti tertawa karena terbatuk.

"Ah itu, ano, i-itu ... " Tsuna tergagap mendadak, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Haru kembali mengembungkan pipinya, "Mou Tsuna-san!" Tsuna kembali tertawa. "Tapi yang Haru inginkan saat ini adalah terus bersama dengan Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan, Reborn-chan dan yang lainnya. Terus bermain bersama dan tertawa bersama." Terang Haru kembali sesaat setelah terdiam dan membuat Tsuna berhenti tertawa.

Wajah Tsuna melembut namun sarat akan kesedihan, "Ya aku harap juga seperti itu." ucapnya pelan.

"Hey Haru, apa kamu pikir jalan menjadi bos mafia itu bagus?" Tsuna bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Haru. Manik mata coklat madunya lurus menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

Haru menatap Tsuna bingung, namun raut bingung itu berubah saat ia menyadari apa yang Tsuna pikirkan. Haru berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan meraih tangan pemilik Sky Flame itu. Membuat Tsuna memandang Haru bingung.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Karena Tsuna-san pasti mampu melindungi kami semua." Ucap Haru penuh kepastian di bola mata maupun suaranya. Tsuna memberinya senyum tipis sebelum berubah menjadi senyum lebar, "Eum, terima kasih Haru."

Haru bergeming saat Tsuna memberinya senyuman. Haru merasa darahnya berdesir pelan saat kembali melihat Tsuna tersenyum. Kenapa sang langit begitu tampak menawan saat ia tengah tersenyum? Haru benar-benar ingin tahu. Gadis manis itu menunduk pelan sesaat setelah Tsuna melepaskan genggaman Haru dan kembali berjalan.

Tsuna menghembuskan nafas dengan matap seakan tengah memantapkan langkah yang akan ia jejaki. Saat merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya Tsuna berbalik dan menautkan alisnya begitu melihat Haru yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tsuna berjalan menghampirinya, dan mengguncangkan pundak mungil Haru pelan.

"Haru, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir. Haru tak kunjung menjawab dan hal itu membuat Tsuna panik.

"Hey Haru kamu kenapa?" Tsuna membelai lembut rambut panjang Haru yang ia biarkan tergerai hingga melewati bahunya.

Haru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia merasa darahnya mendidih dengan perlakukan lembut Tsuna yang ia terima. Sejak dulu Tsuna tak terlalu memperdulikannya bahkan terkesan cuek dengannya. Haru tahu dan ia sadar betul, sikap yang Tsuna berikan antara dia dengan sahabatnya itu berbeda. Haru sadar dimanapun sahabatnya berada Tsuna selalu menatapnya. Meski saat itu dia ada berada tepat dihadapan Tsuna. Namun sejak kejadian saat mereka terlempar kemasa depan dan pertengkaran mereka pertama. Haru sadar, Tsuna mulai memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Jadi salahkah jika Haru mulai berharap tinggi bahwa Tsuna mulai menerimanya? Salahkah Haru jika perasaannya semakin meluap setiap perlakuan lembut yang ia terima dari Tsuna. Salahkah Haru jika saat ini, detik ini Haru memeluknya? Memeluknya seakan Tsuna adalah miliknya, memeluknya seakan Tsuna akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya.

"Haru?"

Tsuna benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Haru yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Gadis itu tak menjawabnya meski sudah berapa kali ia memanggilnya. Haru terus memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Tsuna yang mulai membentuk setelah bertahun-tahun mengikuti latihan neraka Reborn.

Tsuna yang kikuk dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, perlahan membalas pelukan Haru sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Hal sama yang biasa dia lakukan saat I-pin menangis karena mimpi buruk.

"Sssh! Maa maa~"

Haru mengeratkan pelukannya saat Tsuna berusaha menenangkannya. _Ya tuhan_, pikir Haru. _Aku sungguh menyukainya_, batinnya seakan ingin menjerit. Dan tanpa Haru sadari, ia mengatakannya.

"Suka ..."

"Eh?" Manik mata Tsuna melebar saat gendang telinganya mendengar bisikan pelan dari Haru. "Tadi kamu bilang apa Haru?" Tsuna tak yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Haru menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Tsuna. Wajah Haru yang terkena sinar lampu jalan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya serta setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya membuat Tsuna membatu seketika.

"Tsuna-san, Haru ... " gadis itu terhenti sejenak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sempat menunduk kembali seakan memikirkan kembali kata-katanya.

Mereka berdua masih setia dalam posisi saling berpelukan, Tsuna yang membatu karena ia tengah berfikir kalau ia membuat Haru menangis sekaligus kaget dengan paras Haru yang mendadak tampak manis dimatanya. Sementara Haru tengah bergelut dengan pikiran dan hatinya, haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang.

Haru memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali menatap Tsuna penuh tekat, "Tsuna-san, Haru su-"

"HARU-CHAN/JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna dan Haru tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua, dan mendapati Hayato serta Kyoko tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

~TTLA~

Hayato membuka bungkus rokoknya sebelum mendengus saat mendapati ia kehabisan rokok. Sang penjaga badai baru saja pulang setelah mengantar Tsuna pulang kerumah. Sesampainya ia di rumah, kakak perempuannya dengan kacamata hitam, sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu apartemen kecil miliknya.

"Ada apa Aneki kemari?" tanyanya ketus, jelas tak ada niat untuk berbicara dengan kakak perempuannya.

Bianci menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum memberinya ponsel berwarna hitam, Hayato mengernyit bingung tapi tetap menerimanya.

"Ayah menelpon, kali ini bicaralah dengannya tanpa saling menyentak." Ujar Bianci sebelum Hayato kembali bertanya.

Mendengar ayahnya menelpon membuat Hayato mendengus sebal, "Apa ini tentang penerus keluarga?" tanya Hayato yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Bianci.

Hayato menghela nafas lelah, sejak ia tahu kebenaran tentangnya dan perasaan ayahnya terhadap ibu kandungnya. Hayato mulai bisa memaafkan ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit, hubungan mereka kini lebih terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Tapi sejak sebulan yang lalu, ayahnya mulai sering sakit dan merasa sudah waktunya menetapkan penerusnya. Hayato sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi bos di _famiglia_ ayahnya. Tapi ayah maupun Bianci berfikir ia pantas menjadi penerus, hal itu yang membuat Hayato kembali bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

"Moshi-moshi," Hayato menjawab saat ponsel hitam itu berdering. Suara berat khas perokok terdengar dibalik telpon. Suara berat yang sama dengan Hayato. Pemuda dengan rambut perak itu terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya meski dadanya berkecamuk.

"Ayah, aku kelak akan menjadi tangan kanan dari Vongola Decimo. Jika aku menjadi boss di keluarga kita. Pekerjaanku akan menjadi dua kali lipat. Aku tak ingin kalau sampai salah satu dari itu terbengkalai karena aku tak mampu mengerjakan keduanya." Terang Hayato berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Masih ada aneki yang menjadi penerus. Aku yakin aneki mampu." Bianci sedikit bergeming saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi ayah ..." Suara Hayato terdengar putus asa. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyentak karena kesabarannya habis dengan sikap ayahnya. "KENAPA AYAH MASIH TIDAK MAU MENGERTI JUGA?! TERSERAH! AKU TAK AKAN PULANG MUSIM PANAS NANTI!" Hayato langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke arah Bianci yang ditangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Hayato..." Bianci menatapnya khawatir. Dada Hayato naik turun karena emosi yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku pergi beli rokok dulu." Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Bianci, Hayato keluar dari apartemen kecilnya dan berjalan di kegelapan malam.

Selama perjalanan sesekali ia menendang kerikil, bebatuan sampai kaleng kosong yang menghalangi jalannya. Langkahnya begitu berat, seakan ada banyak beban di pundaknya yang kekar. Hayato menyibak rambut depannya dengan frustasi. Setelah mendapatkan sebungkus rokok, segera saja Hayato menyalakan satu batang dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya kasar.

Selama hampir sejam ia terus berputar-putar melewati blok demi blok perumahan kota Namimori. Sampai saat ia mendekati rumah Tsuna, ia terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Manik mata hijaunya berbinar saat yakin suara itu adalah Tsuna. Hayato berlari menuju suara itu sebelum ia membatu di tempat.

Bola matanya melebar saat melihat Haru tengah memeluk Tsuna dan boss terkasihnya itu membalas pelukan Haru. Tanpa Hayato sadari genggamannya mengerat membuat rokok yang ia genggam padam oleh telapak tangannya. Ia sama sekali menghiraukan rasa sakit, perih, panas di telapak tangannya akibat terbakar rokoknya sendiri. Darahnya seakan mendidih melihat Haru menatap Tsuna dengan wajahnya yang tampak sayu.

"Tsuna-san, Haru ..."

_Bohong, jangan katakan, tolong jangan katakan kata-kata itu_. Gokudera benar-benar membatu, kakinya seakan tertanam di aspal dan tak bisa ia tarik keluar. Sementara hatinya memekik, menjerit untuk berlari ke arah mereka dan menarik Haru dari pelukan Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, Haru su-"

Detik berikutnya Hayato dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar begitu ketakutan.

"JUUDAIME!"

~TTLA~

Kyoko bersenandung pelan sambil menatap satu persatu foto album miliknya. Berbagai macam foto dengan wajah-wajah teman-teman dan sahabatnya terpajang rapi di album orange. Kyoko tersenyum bahagia sembari mengingat memori-memori indahnya sejak berteman dengan Tsuna. Kyoko kembali membalikkan lembar halaman album fotonya dan mendapati satu halaman full dengan satu foto Tsuna yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan latar belakang langit cerah dengan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terbawa angin. Foto yang di ambil Yamamoto saat mereka berkumpul untuk melihat bunga sakura.

Kyoko menatap foto itu lama, bola mata madunya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Tsuna. Sebuah ukiran senyum manis terpanjang diwajahnya, "Tsuna-kun benar-benar imut dulu ya."

Detik berikutnya Kyoko berubah bingung, ia menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan dentuman lembut yang kian menjadi. Sekali lagi wajahnya memanas membuat Kyoko menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ara~ kenapa wajahku panas ya?" Kyoko tertawa geli dengan sikapnya sendiri sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berganti baju.

"Tsuna-kun pulang penuh luka, apa dia membersihkannya dengan benar ya?" Kyoko bergumam pelan sebelum selesai berganti baju.

Gadis dengan rambut orange itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna soft pink dengan beberapa renda di pinggirnya. Lalu ia mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna coklat muda dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ryohei yang tengah berada di ruang keluarga menonton televisi menatap adik perempuannya bingung.

"Kyoko kamu mau kemana malam-malam?"

"Aku mau kerumah Tsuna-kun sebentar Onii-chan." Sahut Kyoko sambil memakai sepatunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!" sahutnya lagi yang dibalas Ryohei.

Kyoko pergi menuju rumah Tsuna-kun sambil bersenandung pelan, gadis matahari itu sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu inginnya menemui Tsuna dan melihat wajah pemuda itu. Entahlah, Kyoko tak mengerti, hatinya semakin berdentum keras saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Tsuna menggenggam tangannya.

"Hangat," gumamnya sembari menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Kyoko menggenggam erat telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya didadanya. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat.

Sekitar dua blok lagi dan Kyoko sampai di rumah Tsuna, tapi ia mendengar suara Haru dan Tsuna. Membuatnya berlari lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Tsuna dan sahabatnya. Manik matanya juga melihat sosok remaja dengan rambut perak berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kyoko hampir memanggil nama pemuda silver itu sebelum ia menyadari tatapan Hayato.

Kyoko yang sudah berada disebelah Hayato menatap ke arah mata Hayato tertuju dan detik berikutnya gadis itu ikut membatu.

_Tsuna-kun ... Haru-chan ... ?_

Tangan Kyoko bergentar pelan dan menggenggam ujung terusannya dengan erat. Ada rasa sesak disana. Perasaan sesak dan perih yang sama sekali tak Kyoko sukai. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi hal yang paling Kyoko tak sukai adalah alasan kenapa ia merasakan hal itu. karena ia tak paham, Kyoko tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasakan perih saat mata madunya menatap Haru dan Tsuna berpelukan.

_Tsuna-kun ... Haru-chan ... hentikan itu ..._

_Jangan ..._

_Kalian kenapa ..._

_Jangan menatap Tsuna-kun seperti itu ..._

_Haru-chan ..._

Detik berikutnya Kyoko menyerukan nama sahabatnya itu, berharap dapat menghentikan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tak memanggil sahabatnya.

"HARU-CHAN!"

TBC

See you next part, maaf Coco lama updatenya hehe ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3 **

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

-perview-

_Haru memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali menatap Tsuna penuh tekat, "Tsuna-san, Haru su-"_

"_HARU-CHAN/JUUDAIME!"_

_Tsuna dan Haru tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua, dan mendapati Hayato serta Kyoko tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua_

Target 5- Dua cinta, Dua hati, namun berbeda

"Kyoko-chan, Hayato!" mata coklat madu Tsuna melebar begitu melihat kedua temannya. Tsuna melepaskan pelukan Haru dan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu, sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah kedua temannya. "Kalian kenapa? Wajah kalian pucat." Tsuna menatap keduanya dengan cemas.

Kyoko dan Hayato serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua. Keduanya berusaha tersenyum agar tak membuat Tsuna cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Juudaime!" sahut Hayato penuh semangat. Kecemasan Tsuna seketika menghilang dan digantikan nafas lega.

"Aku pikir ada apa, Kyoko-chan kamu juga, benar tidak apa-apa?" kini Tsuna berbalik dan menatap Kyoko cemas. Kyoko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin karena dingin, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok Tsuna-kun."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"kyoko-chan, tadi kamu memanggilku?" tanya suara kecil di belakang Tsuna membuat ketiga remaja itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Haru tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka.

Kyoko merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata. Adik penjaga matahari itu memainkan jemarinya dan berusaha tidak menatap Haru.

"Ah itu, aku memanggilmu ketika melihatmu. Haru-chan sedang apa di sini bersama Tsuna-kun?"

Haru terdiam sesaat dan matanya tidak lepas dari Kyoko yang masih berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya. Haru tersenyum ceria sebelum meloncat kesamping Tsuna dan merangkul lengannya. Tsuna berjingit kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba Haru.

"Tadi Haru pergi ke rumah Tsuna-san untuk membantu membersihkan luka-lukanya. Sudah tugas Haru sebagai calon istrinya untuk memperhatikan calon suaminya kan?" jawab Haru tanpa memperdulikan dengusan Hayato.

Manik mata Hazel itu sedikit memincing saat melirik Kyoko yang tengah tersenyum canggung ke arah mereka. Tsuna dan Hayato sedikit bergeming sebelum tawa kikuk Tsuna memecahkan keheningan yang cukup menyakitkan yang entah sejak kapan terjadi.

"Haru benar-benar suka bercanda ya," ucap Tsuna membuat Haru cemberut dan mencubit pinggang Tsuna. Sang empunya pinggang meringis dan mendelik ke arah Haru. "Sakit Haru!"

"Haru tidak bercanda, memang benar kan Haru baru saja membersihkan luka-luka Tsuna-san. Lihat!" Haru menarik tangan Tsuna dan menyibak lengan jaket yang menutupi perban yang melingkari lengan Tsuna. Sementara itu Tsuna meringis menahan sakit akibat tarikan tiba-tiba yang Haru lakukan.

"Itte te teee~" Tsuna meringis pelan, melihat sikap Haru membuat Hayato mendecak sebal dan menarik lengan Haru yang ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Tsuna.

"Lepaskan Juudaime wanita bodoh, kau hanya memperburuk kondisi Juudaime!"

"Hahi! Aku mengobati luka Tsuna-san bukan memperburuknya Baka-dera!" Sahut Haru dan menepis tangan Hayato.

"Kamu membuat Juudaime meringis kesakitan. Sudahlah, ayo ku antar kamu pulang!" Gokudera kembali menarik tangan Haru, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Haru mencoba melepaskan genggaman Hayato, "Tidak mau! Tsuna-san sedang mengantarku pulang. Aku ingin pulang bersama Tsuna-san!"

"Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil, wanita bodoh!" Hayato menarik tangan Haru membuat gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikan sesuatu tepat di sebelah telinga Haru. Entah apa yang di katakan Hayato, yang pasti hal itu membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu membulatkan matanya.

Melihat kedua temannya tiba-tiba terdiam membuat Tsuna khawatir, "Hayato, aku bisa mengantarnya pulang. Jadi-"

"Tsuna-san aku akan pulang bersama Gokudera-kun." potong Haru tiba-tiba membuat Tsuna mengerjap sesaat. "Eh?"

"Tsuna-san bisa mengantar Kyoko-chan. Bahaya, anak perempuan jalan sendirian malam-malam seperti ini." ujar Haru dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Haru-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat loh," Kyoko yang sejak tadi terdiam dan tak berani menatap Haru, kini bersuara dan menatap sahabatnya itu tanpa menutupi raut cemas di wajahnya yang polos.

Haru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyoko dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum memberinya cengiran lebar dan jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace' .

"Tenang saja, Haru baik-baik saja desu~" ucap Haru semangat. Haru meraih lengan Gokudera dan berbalik, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsuna dan Kyoko. "Sampai besok, Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan!"

"Juudaime sampai besok!" Gokudera menunduk pelan ke arah Tsuna yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari boss terkasihnya.

Tsuna menatap Haru dan Hayato yang mulai menjauh hingga menghilang di balik gang di depan mereka. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" gumamnya, tak mengerti dengan sikap kedua temannya itu.

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyoko yang tengah menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri sembari memainkan jemarinya. Tsuna menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat sikap Kyoko yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kyoko-chan?" panggil Tsuna.

Kyoko berjingit dan menatap Tsuna cepat, "Yaa?!"

Tsuna kembali menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Kyoko yang sedikit meninggi. "kamu benar tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna kembali bertanya seraya menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Kyoko. Tindakan spontan yang dilakukan Tsuna membuat Kyoko mundur selangkah.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak apa-apa Tsuna-kun. Hanya sedikit kedinginan saja, jaketku ternyata terlalu tipis." Kyoko berusaha mengelak dan menatap apa saja selain manik mata coklat madu yang memancarkan kehangatan yang sarat akan kecemasan saat ini.

Kyoko mengeryit saat melihat Tsuna melepaskan jaket bahan berwarna biru langit miliknya. Udara malam ini memang dingin, dan Tsuna justru melepaskan jaketnya sementara ia hanya mengenakan sepotong baju berlengan pendek. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu meletakkan jaketnya di pundak Kyoko, membuat gadis dengan surai orange itu semakin memandangnya bingung.

"Tsuna-kun, kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Kyoko bersemu merah. "kamu pakai saja, Kyoko-chan." Suara Tsuna terdengar begitu lembut di pendengaran Kyoko.

Gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memakai jaket yang Tsuna berikan sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Kyoko sedikit tercengang dengan besarnya jaket Tsuna di tubuhnya. Tsuna memiliki badan terkecil di antara teman-temannya yang lain, tapi ternyata itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyoko. Jaket yang membalut tubuhnya begitu besar, lengannya bahkan hampir menutupi jemari Kyoko.

"Ayo! aku antar kamu pulang Kyoko-chan, Onii-san pasti khawatir." Ajak Tsuna yang di susul anggukkan kepala Kyoko.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kyoko, si matahari kecil sesekali mencuri pandang ke langit yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Menelusurinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Tsuna-kun semakin tinggi saja_, batin Kyoko begitu menyadari ia hanya sampai di dagu Tsuna saat mereka sejajar.

"Ano... Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna yang tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa menatap Kyoko membuat gadis bersurai orange itu menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan sudah memerah karena ketahuan kalau ia tengah mengamati Tsuna.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok Tsuna-kun. a-aku hanya baru sadar kalau aku hanya sampai dagu Tsuna-kun saja." Jawab Kyoko. Lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya semakin memerah, karena baru menyadari ia menjawabnya sama dengan apa yang tengah ia fikirkan.

Di sampingnya Kyoko mendengar suara tawa Tsuna yang begitu ringan. "Benarkah? Mungkin bukan aku yang bertambah tinggi tetapi Kyoko-chan yang menyusut!" sahut Tsuna membuat Kyoko tersentak dan menatapnya Tsuna sebal.

"Aku tidak menyusut Tsuna-kun! kamu saja yang tiba-tiba jadi tinggi seperti itu!" balas Kyoko dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Hem benar juga, kalau tidak salah dalam setahun terakhir ini tinggiku bertambah sekitar 15 cm." Ujar Tsuna dengan pose berfikir.

Kyoko membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengarnya, "15 cm? Memangnya sekarang Tsuna-kun tingginya berapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah 175 cm."

Kyoko kembali membulatkan matanya. "Benarkan, Tsuna-kun yang menjadi tinggi, aku tidak menyusut!" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah cemberut.

Tsuna terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah cemberut Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun benar-benar berubah ya." Ujar Kyoko sembari tersenyum, hal itu membuat semburat merah nampak di wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna berdehem pelan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. "Berubah bagaimana Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuna-kun terus berubah menjadi lebih baik, semakin tenang dalam menghadapi masalah, semakin bisa diandalkan, semakin percaya diri, semakin keren." Ujar Kyoko mencoba menjambarkannya, tanpa menyadari Tsuna yang sudah berwajah merah seperti kepiting rebus di sampingnya.

"Dan juga ..."

Kyoko terdiam, cahaya matanya sedikit meredup dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tsuna mengeryit, tak suka saat melihat raut wajah itu di wajah manis Kyoko. Adik penjaga matahari itu menatap sayu ke arah Tsuna membuat _Sky flame user_ itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan gejolak untuk tidak merengkuh gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Semakin jauh..." ujar Kyoko yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan. Kyoko maupun Tsuna menghentikan langkah mereka. Sama-sama saling terdiam, larut dalam fikiran masing-masing, sampai Tsuna kembali memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Malam ini, Langit benar-benar indah." Kyoko menoleh ke arah Tsuna yang kini tengah menatap langit malam.

Kyoko mengikuti arah mata Tsuna, dan tersenyum tipis melihat banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan di langit. "Eum." Sahutnya menyetujui ucapan Tsuna.

"Begitu luas, indah, dan terlihat dekat namun sulit untuk di jangkau." Ucap Tsuna lagi. Kyoko kembali bergumam menyetujui ucapan Tsuna. Bagaimanapun Tsuna semakin lama semakin mirip dengan langit luas di atas sana. Dekat namun terasa jauh. Kyoko merasa mengenalnya namun pada saat yang sama juga tak mengenalnya. 'Tsuna-kun' yang terasa jauh seakan ia tak bisa meraihnya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang melawan gravitasi itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyoko. Perlahan Kyoko mengalihkan tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mutiara coklat madu itu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun langit tetaplah langit, kemanapun kamu berada, langit selalu ada tepat di atasmu, seakan kamu tidak bisa lari atau bersembunyi darinya." Tsuna berjalan mendekati Kyoko dan membelai rambutnya yang sudah menyentuh pundak.

"Jadi kamu tidak perlu takut, Tsuna-kun yang kamu tahu tidak pergi kemana-mana Kyoko-chan." Ujar Tsuna sembari tersenyum hangat.

Melihat senyuman Tsuna, Kyoko merasa seakan berada di langit luas tanpa awan. Hanya langit dengan matahari hingga terasa begitu hangat. Terlalu hangat hingga membuat kelopak matanya memanas dan ingin menumpahkan isinya.

Kyoko menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya, berusaha menutupi air mata yang turun kian deras dari sang langit. Melihat Kyoko yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat Tsuna panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. _Onii-san akan membunuhku!,_ batinnya menjerit.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan ... Ja-jang- Acho! Achoo! Achooooooo!"

Kyoko mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melihat Tsuna yang tengah mengusap hidungnya setelah tiga kali bersin. Tsuna memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya. Melihat Tsuna yang tampak konyol membuat Kyoko tertawa renyah.

Tsuna memandang Kyoko bingung, sebelum ia ikut tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Malu sekaligus senang karena berhasil membuat Kyoko berhenti menangis.

"Mou Tsuna-kun, kamu bisa mati kedinginan. Ayo kita beli minuman hangat dulu!" Ajak Kyoko sembari menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Menariknya ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat.

"Tsuna-kun mau minum apa?" tanya kyoko sesampainya di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dan memasukan sekeping koin.

Tsuna memandang minuman di depannya bingung, "Kyoko-chan saja dulu, kamu mau apa? Teh olong?" Tsuna balik bertanya.

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kurang suka teh olong." Jawabnya, Tsuna mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"A-Aa Ah! Kyoko-chan cepat pilih, waktunya tinggal beberapa detik lagi!" seru Tsuna panik begitu melihat angka di mesin otomatis mulai berhitung mundur. Melihat Tsuna yang panik membuat Kyoko ikutan panik.

Clang!

Kyoko dan Tsuna menghela nafas lega. "Fyuuuh hampir saja, eum?" Tsuna menatap ke arah tombol yang ia tekan. Saat panik tadi Tsuna reflek menekan tombol, telunjuknya menekan tombol orange jus hangat, dan di sebelah telunjuknya ada telunjuk lain di sana. Telunjuk milik Kyoko.

Kyoko yang juga baru menyadari telunjuk Tsuna langsung segera menarik tangannya. Wajah keduanya bersemu merah, karena menekan tombol yang sama. Tsuna kembali berdehem dan segera mengambil kaleng minuman orange jus hangat.

"Ini Kyoko-chan." Ujar Tsuna sembari menyerahkan kaleng minuman yang di terima Kyoko tanpa berani menatap Tsuna.

"Arigatou Tsuna-kun," gumam Kyoko.

Tsuna kembali memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol orange jus hangat dan mengambilnya. Suasana canggung kembali terasa, Tsuna tertawa kiku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyoko-chan suka orange jus hangat." Ujar Tsuna, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eh? Itu ... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku suka sesuatu yang berwarna orange." Ucap Kyoko jujur yang menarik perhatian Tsuna.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Tsuna tak bisa membohongi kalau ia penasaran dengan alasan Kyoko.

Gadis dengan rambut pendek itu kembali bersemu merah, "i-itu karena mengingatkanku dengan api orange yang sering ada di kening dan di tangan Tsuna-kun." jawab Kyoko jujur membuat Tsuna mematung begitu mendengarnya.

_Api Dying Will maksudnya?_ Batin Tsuna.

"Aku selalu merasa tenang dan aman jika melihat api Tsuna-kun." Ujar Kyoko lagi tanpa menyadari efek yang ia timbulkan bagi Tsuna. "Saat memperhatikan api Tsuna-kun, aku baru menyadari kalau Api Tsuna-kun itu indah, bersih dan, cantik sekali." ujar Kyoko tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mengingat indahnya _Sky Flame _Tsuna saat menyala terang.

Tsuna yang merasa dirinya tengah dipuji tak bisa memungkiri hatinya kini tengah melambung tinggi dengan perkataan dan pujian Kyoko yang secara tidak langsung untuknya. Wajahnya kini sudah merah padam, membuatnya menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan lengannya. Manik matanya menatap kesegala arah, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyoko yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan." Ujarnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Tsuna menyibak poni yang tak sengaja menutupi mata Kyoko, membuat darah Kyoko berdesir pelan dan dentuman jantungnya kian memburu. Keduanya kini saling tersipu malu dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam kaleng minuman orange jus hangat yang semakin membuat tubuh mereka panas di antara udara dingin malam hari.

~TTLA~

Haru maupun Hayato sama-sama tak ada niat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, meski kadang Hayato sempat mencuri pandang kearah Haru.

Gadis itu sejak meninggalkan Tsuna dan kyoko, terus saja berwajah muram. Matanya memerah seakan habis menangis, namun Hayato yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya tahu betul bahwa tak ada setetes air matapun yang keluar dari kelopak mata gadis yang mempunyai arti nama musim semi itu.

"Ne, Baka-dera wajah Haru benar-benar jelek sekali saat ini ya? seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Ujar Haru tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Hayato sedikit menegang.

Saat Hayato menarik Haru untuk mendekat kearahnya, pemuda bersurai perak itu memang membisikkan sesuatu pada Haru.

_Apa kamu mau memperlihatkan wajahmu yang sedang jelek saat ini pada Juudaime? _

Itulah kata-kata yang ia bisikkan, salah satu alasan untuk dapat membuat gadis itu mau menurut padanya. Hayato tidak menatap Haru, "O-oh! Lebih jelek dari biasanya." Jawabnya membuat Haru mendecih sebal.

"kamu itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyenangkan wanita!" cibir Haru.

Hayato mendengus sebal, "Aku tidak sudi menjadi seperti sosok dokter cabul itu!" ucapan Hayato membuat Haru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Keheningan kembali hadir di antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi saat dua badai saling bertemu. Haru menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hayato ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Mutiara hijau itu lurus menatap punggung Haru yang terlihat begitu mungil. Manik matanya memincing sedikit saat melihat rambut coklat yang biasa ia kuncir kini ia biarkan tergerai. Membiarkan rambutnya termainkan angin malam.

"Haru, benar-benar jahat ..." suara Haru terdengar begitu lirih, seakan detik berikutnya ia akan terjatuh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Menatap sahabatnya sendiri seperti seorang pembunuh." Tubuh Hayato sedikit mendengar saat mendengar kata-kata Haru. "Hanya karena perasaan takut yang Haru rasakan."

"Che! Karena itulah aku mengatakan kamu itu tidak pantas untuk Juudaime!" cibir Hayato.

Perasaan amarah dan emosi langsung melejit naik ke ubun-ubun begitu mendengar cibiran Hayato. Haru berbalik dan menatap Hayato tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku pantas untuk Tsuna-san?!" Hayato sedikit bergeming saat Haru membentaknya.

"Selama ini Haru terus berjuang untuk menjadi calon istri Tsuna-san kelak! Selama ini Haru berusaha mendukung Tsuna-san bagaimapun caranya! Dan selama ini Haru tak pernah takut jika ada perempuan lain yang menyukai Tsuna-san karena Haru tahu, hati Tsuna-san hanya untuk Kyoko-chan!"

Hayato menatap Haru tajam, memperhatikan sosok gadis di depannya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah mengeluarkan emosinya. "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak menyerah, padahal kamu tahu Hati Juudaime bukan untukmu?"

Haru terdiam, ia membuang wajahnya ke jalanan. Menolak untuk menatap Hayato yang sudah jelas menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Hayato kembali bertanya. Mendesak Haru untuk menjawabnya.

"karena ... Haru tahu, Kyoko-chan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Tsuna-san." Jawabnya pelan.

Ya, hal yang selama ini membuatnya mampu terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Tsuna-san adalah sebuah fakta. Fakta bahwa Sasagawa Kyoko yang sekaligus sahabatnya, tidak menyukai Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan hari ini, fakta itu justru berbalik menjadi pedang yang menusuk tepat ke ulu hatinya.

Hayato berjalan mendekati Haru dan menarik tangan mungilnya. Menggenggamnya erat dan menolak untuk melepaskannya walau manik hazel itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Lebih baik menyerah saja." Bola mata Haru membulat begitu mendengar ucapan Hayato.

"Apa katamu?" desis Haru tajam.

Hayato menatapnya jenuh, "Menyerah, me-nye-rah, menyerah untuk mendapatkan Juudaime. Wanita lemah dan payah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan laki-laki hebat seperti Juudaime."

Kepalan tangan Haru mengerat, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Haru menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka. Berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang sudah meronta untuk mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Menyerah? Bagaimana mungkin Hayato dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu? setelah tiga tahun memendam perasaan suka terhadap Tsuna. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya, dan disaat Tsuna mulai memperhatikannya. Apa Haru harus menyerah?

_Kyoko-chan!_

Mungkin dia memang harus menyerah, meski Tsuna mulai memperlakukannya lembut. Tatapan itu selalu hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja. Saat Haru mengira ia sudah memeluk Tsuna dan merasakan kehangatannya, laki-laki itu pasti akan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk orang lain.

Dan saat satu-satunya alasan ia untuk terus berjuang berbalik melukainya. Mungkin dia memang harus menyerah. Tapi ...

Haru tidak tahu caranya untuk menyerah.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, Haru." Hayato menarik tubuh Haru untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Hayato membiarkan hati dan tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali otaknya.

Kali ini saja, biarkan hatinya yang menuntunnya untuk menenangkan hati badai kecilnya. Hayato merengkuh Haru seakan ia takut gadis dalam pelukannya akan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang akan terbang terbawa angin.

Haru bergeming dalam pelukan Hayato, seakan ia hanyalah seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa. Sebelum perlahan tetasan hujan hangat mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. Mengalir sedikit demi sedikit hingga kian deras bersamaan dengan isakan tangisnya.

Hayato mengusap pelan puncak kepala Haru, membiarkan baju kemejanya basah oleh air mata Haru. Hayato hanya berharap kelak gadis dalam dekapannya semakin bertambah kuat setelah ini.

Cukup lama Haru menangis dalam dekapan Hayato, membuat kedua matanya sembam dan merah. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju rumah Haru dan melewati beberapa pertokoan. Haru sama sekali tidak berani menatap Hayato meski pemuda bersurai perak itu berjalan di depannya.

Wajahnya kini tengah memerah, malu karena menangis di depan Hayato yang sudah sejak dulu selalu menjadi teman bertengkarnya. Tapi perasaan malu itu seketika hilang saat ia tengah mencuri pandang ke arah Hayato dan menyadari luka bakar yang masih baru dan merah di telapak tangan Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru meraih tangan Hayato membuat pemuda itu hampir terjungkal karena kaget dengan tarikan tiba-tiba Haru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!" sentak Hayato kesal. Namun sentakannya tidak Haru gubris, gadis itu menatap horror telapak tangan Hayato.

"Tanganmu kenapa bisa terbakar seperti ini?!" pekik Haru panik.

Hayato yang semula kesal, ikut menatap telapak tangannya dan baru menyadari lukanya. "Oh, ini kena rokok." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak diobati sih Baka-Dera?" Haru mencoba meraba luka bakar yang mulai sedikit mengembang.

"Nanti saja, lagi pula tidak sakit ini." Hayato menjawab asal membuat Haru segera menatap sengit ke arah Hayato membuat pemuda itu menaikkan dagunya angkuh.

Haru yang kesal dengan sikap angkuh Hayato segera saja menekan luka bakar Hayato keras-keras dan tanpa ampun, membuat Hayato menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan wanita bodoh?! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit bodohhh!"

Haru menyeringai melihat Hayato yang meronta-ronta menahan sakit sebelum melepaskan tangan Hayato. Pemuda perak itu segera meniup-niup telapak tangannya dan meringis pelan. Haru tertawa puas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sengit dari sang bomber dan rentetan makian yang dikeluarkannya.

Malam semakin larut membuat semakin sedikitnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hayato dan Haru kini tengah berada di taman kecil, duduk di bangku yang terletak di samping air mancur. Haru tengah mengobati luka bakar Hayato sementara pemuda bomber itu menatap ke arah lain. Menolak untuk menatap Haru karena ia masih kesal dengan tindakan lalu Haru.

"Pelan sedikit, sakit tahu!" sungut Hayato, Haru mencibir kesal mendengarnya. "Ah! apa tidak bisa lembut sedikit? kasar sekali kamu! Wanita apa lelaki sih?"

Haru berusaha untuk diam dan bersabar menghadapi ocehan dan komentar Hayato. Ia mengoleskan salep yang baru saja ia beli tadi di luka bakar Hayato. Haru sudah melakukannya dengan pelan tapi pemuda bersurai perak yang super jenius di depannya ini benar-benar berisik dan mengeluh terus sejak tadi.

"Diamlah, justru Haru yang ragu baka-dera ini laki-laki apa perempuan. Sejak tadi mengeluh terus, dasar kamu ini!" Haru menyentak Hayato akhirnya karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

Hayato mendecih sebal dan menoyor pelan kening Haru dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka membuat gadis itu melongo kaget. " Wajar saja aku mengeluh, tanganku sakit bodoh."

Haru mengembungkan pipinya dan kembali menekan luka bakar Hayato. "Itteeee~ kau menyiksaku ya wanita bodoh?!"

Haru mendengus sebal, "Makanya diam, Haru sudah berusaha mengobatinya pelan-pelan. Berhenti mengoceh atau Haru akan-"

"Akan apa?" potong Hayato menantangnya. Pemuda bersurai perak itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Haru. Membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu menelan ludah gugup dan menatap kesegala arah selain manik mata hijau di depannya.

"Akan ... akan ..." Haru kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kamu akan melakukan apa, ku tanya?" Hayato kembali bertanya sembari meraih dagu Haru untuk membuat gadis itu menatap matanya.

Dan saat manik mata hazel itu bertemu dengan hijau emerald, wajah Haru memanas dan detik berikutnya ia mendorong tubuh Hayato kuat-kuat. Membuat pemuda itu terjungkal jatuh dari bangku yang ia duduki.

"Sakiiiiiiittt!"

Haru yang kaget segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Hayato panik. "Ah! maafkan Haru, Haru tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

Hayato mengelus punggungnya yang sakit sebelum mendelik tajam ke arah Haru. Pemuda itu bangkit tiba-tiba membuat Haru terjolak kaget dan berlari ketakutan. Hayato mengejarnya sembari memarahinya. Haru berulang kali mengucapkan maaf yang tidak di gubris Hayato.

Haru yang berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, tersandung batu dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah. Hayato yang melihat Haru tersandung dengan sigap menarik tangan Haru membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukan Hayato.

Mereka berdua bertatapan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"AAAAAA~"

Kembali suara teriakan Haru terdengar dan ia kembali mendorong Hayato hingga membuat penjaga badai itu kembali terjungkal ketanah.

"kamu terlalu dekat bodohh!" seru Haru dan berlari meninggalkan Hayato yang mematung. Detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan berseru kesal. "Kamu akan ku bunuh wanita bodoh!"

Sementara itu Haru menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam, dan tidak bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya yang kian memacu. Haru benar-benar malu menatap Hayato setelah ia menangis tadi dan kenapa tuhan justru membuatnya salah tingkah setiap melihat manik mata hijau itu?

TBC

Me: *menatap kosong layar laptop*

Tsuna: eto Author-san? Daijoubu desu ka?

Me: *menjedukkan kening ke meja berulang kali dengan keras*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEE Author-san apa yang kau lakukan?!

Me: Gomenasai! Karena membuat fanfic yang romancenya payah tingkat kecamatan. Maafkan aku karena mungkin membuat kalian kecewa dengan fanfic ini. maafkan aku karena entah kenapa aku lebih fokus ke pair GokuHaru dan lebih menikmati membuat cerita tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Maafkan aku Tsuna-saaaaaannnnnnnn *siap melakukan bunuh diri*

Tsuna: AAAAAA Author-san jangan lakukan itu!

Me: maaf cerita ini akan berjalan lambat, tapi aku sudah memikirkan alurnya. Dimana nanti Kyoko dan Haru akan mejadi sosok yang cukup berbeda. Perasaan suka mereka akan menuntun mereka untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan juga melangkah menuju masa depan mereka. Ah dan yang paling tidak sabar untukku adalah saat nanti akan tiba cerita dimana adanya festival sekolah dan kelas Tsu-chan akan membuat mafia Cafe! Festival itu juga sekaligus panggung terakhir cerita ini. jadi mohon terus dukung cerita ini dengan cara review atau flame. Kirim ke nomor di bawah ini ya permisa.

Tsuna: Ano Author-san sadarlah, jangan jadi gila sebelum cerita ini selesaiiiii.

Me: maafkan aku Tsu-chan, terlalu banyak pekerjaan menantiku dan aku rasa aku ... *pingsan*

Tsuna: Author-saaaaannnn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Target 6 –Chrome bertindak-

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna berjengit sesaat begitu suara tinggi yang hampir mengalahkan Ryohei terdengar di depan pintu gerbang sekolah menengah atas Namimori. Di depan gerbang, berdiri sosok laki-laki dengan surai hitam cepak, memandang lurus ke arah Tsuna. Hayato yang berada di sebelah kanannya segera bergerak maju untuk menghadang laki-laki itu. Sementara Takeshi hanya tertawa sembari mengatakan betapa semangatnya laki-laki yang meneriakkan nama Tsuna. Para murid yang melihat kehebohan itu saling berbisik saat melewati empat orang itu.

"Ada perlu apa kamu dengan Ju-Tsuna-sama?!" sentak Hayato garang.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia justru mendorong Hayato yang menghalangi jalannya dan _straight_ ke arah Tsuna. Hal itu membuat Hayato mencak-mencak sementara Tsuna tertawa kikuk dan ingin segera melarikan diri atas apa yang sudah atau tidak dia lakukan sampai membuat wajah laki-laki di depannya itu memasang wajah garang.

"SAWADA!"

"Hai?!" balas Tsuna dengan keringat dingin yang sudah menuruni keningnya.

Laki-laki itu menarik kerah Tsuna, "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti karate?! Apa kamu hanya main-main?!" bentak laki-laki itu membuat Tsuna menutup mata.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun berhenti dari klub?" suara Kyoko terdengar di belakang Takeshi.

Pemain besball itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyoko, Haru, Hana, serta Chrome yang baru saja sampai. Takeshi tertawa sebelum menjawab Kyoko, "Sepertinya begitu, entahlah kenapa Tsuna berhenti."

"Go-Gomen Fujimoto-senpai, tapi tutorku menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengikuti klub. Karena menurutnya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk belajar dengannya." Ujar Tsuna berusaha untuk tidak membuat laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Fujimoto itu semakin marah.

Fujimoto melepaskan kerah Tsuna namun wajah garangnya masih setia disana. "Tapi kenapa kamu harus berhenti saat sebentar lagi ada turnamen? Kau sudah dipilih untuk menjadi salah satu anggota yang ikut turnamen, Sawada!" Perkataan dari Fujimoto sukses membuat semua teman-teman Tsuna terkejut.

"Tsuna kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu akan ikut turnamen?" tanya Takeshi sambil menatapnya sedih.

"Benar Tsuna-sama, dan kenapa anda harus berhenti? Apa anda tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini kepada Reborn-san?"

"Tsuna-san seharusnya Tsuna-san tidak berhenti disaat seperti ini, kasihan anggota klub yang lainnya." Haru ikut menegur Tsuna, membuat tuna kecil kita terdesak.

"Ha-habis mau bagaimana lagi kalian semua tahu Reborn, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Dua hari yang lalu dia datang ke kamarku dan memintaku untuk berhenti klub karena dia merasa waktu latihanku dengannya berkurang." Terang Tsuna berusaha untuk menjelaskan ketiga temannya.

"Aku memang mengatakan seperti itu, tapi itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ikut dalam turnamen minggu depan, Dame-Tsuna." Ujar sebuah suara dari depan gerbang.

"Reborn!" seru Tsuna begitu melihat tutor sadis yang kini terlihat seperti anak berusia dua belas tahun, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bersama dengan Hibari disampingnya.

"Hibari, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Fujimoto saat melihat beberapa perekat luka di pelipis dan dagu Hibari. Tsuna meneguk ludah gugup saat mendengarnya sementara Hibari memasang tatapan mematikan yang seolah mengatakan 'bertanya lagi akan ku gigit kau sampai mati'

Fujimoto yang masih sayang nyawa segera menggeleng kepalanya sebelum menatap Tsuna. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen?"

"Dia akan ikut turnamen, kamu tenang saja." Ucap Reborn sebelum Tsuna sempat menjawab.

"Reborn, lagi-lagi kamu seenaknya!" seru Tsuna kesal yang langsung ia sesali begitu tendangan menyakitkan Reborn mendarat di keningnya.

"Oh! Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai tidak datang setelah kamu berhasil mengalahkanku!" Ujar Fujimoto sembari menunjuk Tsuna tepat di depan wajahnya, setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

Setelah Fujimoto tidak terlihat lagi oleh Tsuna, Reborn menyeringai."Kamu harus datang Tsuna, kamu sudah berjanji."

"Kapan aku berjanji?! Ini kan semua ulahmu Reborn!" seru Tsuna kesal sebelum pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ujar Hibari sembari bersandar di dinding.

"Ah benar juga! Kyoya-san ini dari okaa-san, ambilah." Tsuna menyodorkan sebuah bento dengan kain berwarna ungu ke arah Hibari.

"Tidak usah."tolak Hibari tegas.

"Oi! Kau berani menolak bento okaa-sama no Juudaime?!" sentak Gokudera kesal.

"maa Hayato, jangan mulai!" Tsuna berusaha menghentikan amarah penjaga badainya sebelum kembali menatap Hibari.

"Kau benar tidak mau?"

"Hn."

"Yakin?"

"Hn."

"Walaupun bento isi hamburger steak?"

Kali ini Hibari terdiam. Tsuna tersenyum Jahil sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bento di tangannya. Hibari memicingkan matanya, membuat tuna kecil kita bergidik ngeri. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna dan mengambil bento dari tangan Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna tersenyum lebar.

"Jaa kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Kyoya-san." Tsuna melambaikan tangannya tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya. Ia berlari menuju sekolah bersama lain sementara Hibari tersenyum sebentar.

Kyoko yang berada paling belakang sempat berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah Reborn. Membuat Hitman nomor satu itu mengernyit, "Ada apa Kyoko?"

Kyoko tertunduk malu, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Reborn-kun." Jawabnya.

Reborn tersenyum kecil sebelum menurunkan fedoranya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di cafe tempatmu biasa membeli kue." Ujar Reborn sebelum melangkah pergi. Kyoko tersenyum cerah dan mulai menyusul teman-temanya.

Sementara itu Chrome tidak mengikuti yang lain, justru ia masih berdiam diri di depan Skylark. Hibari yang semula hendak menuju kantornya, menghentikan niatnya dan berbalik menatap tajam ke arah Chrome. Namun tatapan tajam yang Hibari berikan sama sekali tidak membuat Chrome takut, ataupun mundur selangkah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hibari tajam.

Chrome menunduk malu sebelum kembali menatap sang Skylark. Ada sebuah tekad di bola mata ungunya yang tidak terbilang kecil. Hal itu membuat Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran bercampur dengan penasaran dengan apa yang membuat gadis mungil yang tampak lemah di depannya begitu memiliki tekad kuat.

Chrome membungkuk dalam, "Tolong ajari aku bertarung!"

Bohong jika Hibari Kyoya tidak terkejut dengan permintaan dari Chrome yang jelas-jelas gadis itu sudah mempunyai kepala nanas sebagai gurunya.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Hibari tegas.

Chrome tidak segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tetap membungkuk. "Aku mohon, tolong ajari aku _hand to hand combat_. Cloud-san."

"Kepala nanas itu bisa mengajarimu."

Chrome menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat mengingat Mukuro, "Tidak bisa, bagaimanapun harus Cloud-san." Ujar Chrome lagi yang mulai menarik perhatian Hibari. Keadaan halaman sekolah sudah sepi sejak bel masuk berdering sejak tadi. Kini hanya tinggal Hibari dan Chrome di halaman sekolah.

"Aku benci ilusi." Ucap Hibari lagi, kali ini membuat Chrome sedikit bergeming. Perlahan gadis mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mukuro-sama memang hebat dan kuat." Ucap Chrome yang tanpa ia sadari membuat sang skylark mengerutkan dahinya, kesal. "Tapi, untuk mengajariku cara bertarung _hand to hand_, Mukuro-sama akan menahan diri." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau memintaku mengajarimu karena tahu aku tidak akan menahan diri?" Chrome mengangguk pelan dengan ucapan Hibari.

"Aku menolak." Hibari kembali menolak dan pergi meninggalkan Chrome yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

Tanpa Chrome maupun Hibari sadari, di balik tembok yang berjarak sekitar semeter dari mereka berdua. Reborn bersembunyi dengan senyum yang sejak tadi terukir saat Chrome meminta Hibari mengajarinya.

"Sepertinya para gadis akan mulai bergerak. Aku tidak akan sabar untuk melihat pilihan apa yang akan mereka pilih." Gumam Reborn sesaat sebelum dia menghilang.

~TTLA~

Suara ketukan pulpen terdengar di tengah sepinya suasana perpustakaan. Tsuna menatap beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya. Beberapa map berwarna biru gelap juga berserakan di meja panjang milik perpustakan. Perpustakaan siang itu, terbilang cukup sepi karena jam istirahat yang membuat lebih banyak siswa yang memilih makan siang daripada harus duduk di perpustakaan.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat saat menatap sebuah kertas putih berukuran A4 dengan tulisan italia di tangannya. Sudah setahun penuh, ia belajar bahasa selain jepang. Untunglah selama setahun ini dia mulai pasif berbicara bahasa italia. Selain italia, Tsuna juga sudah menguasai dua bahasa lainnya, Mandarin dan bahasa inggris. Semuanya berkat tor-tutor yang diberikan Reborn, dengan alasan –seorang mafia bos harus bisa menguasai semua bahasa- Tsuna ingin sekali menggigit sampai mati tutor kesayangannya itu.

Tapi berkat itu pula, Tsuna merasa bersyukur dia mempelajari bahasa. Karena sebagian apa yang ingin dia lakukan berhubungan dengan bahasa. Sama seperti saat ini, sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu memulai usahanya dengan sosok laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Butuh waktu berapa lama setelah melakukan operasi?" gumam Tsuna dengan ekpresi serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan kecuali saat bertarung. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi kacamata dengan bingkai hitam di wajahnya.

Tsuna kembali membalik-balik halaman map yang tengah ia teliti dengan serius sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Tsuna-kun."

Calon bos mafia itu mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut saat melihat Kyoko ada di depannya. Kyoko tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di depan Tsuna.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Kyoko-chan? Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang makan siang di atap," jawabnya sebelum menyodorkan tiga buah bungkus onigiri ke arah Tsuna.

Tsuna menatap onigiri di depannya heran, "Ini?"

Rona merah hadir di kedua pipi Kyoko, "Ku dengar Tsuna-kun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, dan aku pikir mungkin Tsuna tidak akan sempat untuk makan siang. Jadi ..."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar perkataan Kyoko. Laki-laki kelas satu menengah atas Namimori itu membuka bungkus onigiri dan mengucapkan 'ittadakimasu' dan memakan onigiri-nya dengan lahap.

"_Arigatou_, Kyoko-chan. Aku benar-benar tertolong!" ucap Tsuna ceria.

Melihat Tsuna yang senang membuat darah Kyoko terasa berdesir pelan. Kyoko membalas senyum Tsuna dengan tawa renyahnya sebelum menatap penasaran dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya.

"Ne Tsuna-kun, sepertinya kamu sibuk sekali."

Tsuna menelan makanannya sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku selesaikan." Jawab Tsuna.

Kyoko mangut-mangut tanda mengerti, gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu itu mengambil salah satu kertas secara acak dan membacanya sekilas.

"Semuanya berbahasa italia?!" Kyoko berdecak kagum, "Tsuna-kun membaca ini semua?"

"Hahaha begitulah, urusanku ada yang berhubungan dengan italia."

Kyoko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa ini urusan Vongola?"

Tsuna tertawa kecil, "Bukan kok, ini hanya masalah pribadi."

"Eum, eh?"

Tsuna mengerap sesaat, "Ada apa Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko terdiam, manik matanya menelusuri sebuah nama yang ia kenal di kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

_il nome del paziente, Chrome Dokuro._

"Nama pasien, Ch-Chrome Doku-ro?" ucap Kyoko terbata-bata dengan suara kecil. Namun apa yang diucapkan Kyoko masih terdengar oleh Tsuna.

Hal itu membuat calon mafia itu panik, kalang kabut dan segera menyambar kertas yang dipegang Kyoko.

Tsuna tertawa kikuk, "Gomen Kyoko-chan aku benar-benar sibuk. Jadi bisakah kamu-"

"Tsuna-kun kenapa ada nama Chrome-chan dinama pasien?!" potong Kyoko cepat.

"i-itu, ka-kau salah baca mu-mungkin Kyo-"

"Aku yakin tidak salah baca, kenapa? Apa Chrome-chan sakit? Dia sakit apa?" Kyoko memburunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan tenanglah." Tsuna kalang kabut saat melihat Kyoko berwajah seperti itu. Tsuna tersenyum menenangkan, "Ini bukan masalah Chrome, jadi tenang saja." Tsuna berusaha untuk mengelak, ia tidak ingin Kyoko tahu kondisi Chrome.

Tapi semua perasaan itu hilang, saat coklat madu miliknya bertemu dengan mutiara madu yang menatapnya penuh tekad dan ketetapan hati.

"Tsuna-kun, aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur. Tapi ini tentang Chrome, dan aku ingin tahu agar aku bisa mendukungnya." Ucap Kyoko.

Tsuna benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ku mohon, Tsuna-kun." tatapan itu tak juga lenyap, Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya, selama ini Chrome hidup tanpa organ dalam di tubuhnya." Terang Tsuna pelan.

Bola mata madu itu membulat, wajahnya memucat dan suaranya bergetar. "Sejak kapan?"

Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya, Kyoko tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang kini tengah Tsuna perlihatkan. Matanya tertutupi poni yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanjang. "Sejak sebelum kita bertemu dengannya."

Gadis dengan paras manis itu tertunduk. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sebelum kembali tersenyum. Saat ini ia tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, tidak saat Tsuna tengah berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Chrome.

"Chrome-chan pasti akan sangat terkejut!" serunya membuat Tsuna menatapnya. "karena Tsuna-kun berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, benarkan!"

Tsuna membalas senyum Kyoko dengan terkekeh pelan. "Ku harap semua ini akan berjalan lancar."

Kyoko mengangguk setuju, "Yakin saja, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar sebelum ia tertawa pelan dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Baiklah, aku harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Fight!" seru Tsuna ceria.

~TTLA~

Dari balik dinding koridor, terlihat surai berwarna keunguan yang tampak begitu halus. Bola mata berwarna ungu jernih menatap lurus ke arah pintu ruangan di depannya. Chrome menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia masih belum menyerah dengan keputusannya.

"Chrome!" Reborn yang entah datang dari mana, muncul tiba-tiba di depan gadis mungil itu.

"Re-reborn-san ..."

Hitman cilik itu tersenyum, "Mau ku beritahu cara untuk menaklukkan Kyoya?" Chrome memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu caranya?"

Reborn semakin melebarkan senyumnya, bocah fedora itu memberi isyarat agar Chrome mendekatkan telinganya ke arahnya. Setelahnya Reborn mulai membisikkan berbagai macam cara yang menurutnya dapat membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya bertekuk lutut. Chrome mangut-mangut dengan setiap tips yang Reborn berikan.

"kau mengerti?" tanya Reborn setelahnya yang mendapat anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

~TTLA~

Suara ketukan dari balik pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Hibari saat ia tengah mengerjakan laporan hariannya. Hibari mengernyit sesaat, sebelum memberi izin kepada siapa pun yang kini telah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Hn."

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar perlahan yang disusul suara kecil dari ambang pintu. Manik abu-abu metal itu menatap sosok di depan pintu kantornya.

Untuk sesaat, gerakan Hibari terhenti. Sang skylark mematung sebelum manik matanya menajam. Tepat di depannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu, rambut hitam panjangnya ia sanggul hingga membuatnya tampak elegan.

"_Hahaue_," ujar Hibari tajam.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil _Hahaue_ oleh Hibari tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah Hibari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya mendecak sebal, "Sejak kapan Hahaue pulang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di negeri Tirai Bambu?" cetusnya dingin.

"Semua baik-baik saja, di sana terlalu tenang hingga membuatku bosan. Jadi ibu berfikir tak ada salahnya untuk pulang dan melihat putra ibu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil dan bergerak mendekat ke arah Hibari.

Jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik perlahan meraba puncak kepalanya dan merasakan betapa halusnya surai hitam legam milik putranya. Hibari mendengus, ia menyambar tangan ibunya dan menatap tajam.

"Apa tidak masalah meninggalkan pekerjaan seperti itu?"

Wanita berkimono itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Kyo-chan dingin sekali, apa kamu tidak merindukan ibumu?"

Hibari kembali mendengus dan membuang muka. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit. Ada sebuah sensasi aneh yang cukup ia kenal, menggelitik insting hewan buasnya. Hibari menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang di sampingnya.

"Siapa kamu?" cetusnya dingin.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Ara apa maksudmu Kyo-chan?"

Hibari mendengus, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam itu menarik tangan wanita di hadapannya kuat. Akibat tarikan yang dilakukan Hibari, membuat jarak antar keduanya hanya beberapa senti. Hibari menatap lurus kesepasang mata berwarna abu-abu mental seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku, herbivore." Desisnya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, lalu perlahan sosoknya nampak kabur. Dari tubuhnya keluar kabut berwarna indigo yang semakin lama semakin pekat dan mengelilingi sosok wanita itu. sampai sosok wanita dengan kimono itu menghilang yang kini digantikan sosok gadis mungil yang mengenakan sweater coklat yang kebesaran di badannya.

"Kau ..." Desis Hibari tajam.

Bola mata berwarna ungu jernih itu menatap lurus pada batu abu-abu metal di depannya.

"jelaskan sekarang juga!" titah Hibari tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Cloud-san benci ilusi kan? Aku bisa membuatmu belajar untuk mengatasi ilusi." Ujar Chrome.

Hibari menaikkan alisnya, "Aku tidak menerima kesepakatan." Tolak Hibari yang sudah tahu maksud dari gadis didepannya.

Chrome memiringkan kepalanya, membuat beberapa anak rambut poninya menutupi mata ungu jernihnya. "Tidak bisa?" tanyanya polos.

Hibari melepaskan cengkramannya yang membuat Chrome limbung. Gadis mungil itu tidak siap dengan tepisan yang dilakukan Hibari. Saat ia hampir terjatuh, Hibari berhasil menariknya hingga ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Chrome mengerjap sesaat, mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Baru saja ia akan terjatuh kalau Hibari tidak menangkapnya. Dan karena tarikan dari Hibari, Chrome jatuh dalam dada bidang sang penjaga awan. Chrome mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan, dan yang ia temui adalah sepasang mata abu-abu metal yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya.

Chrome dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hibari yang terasa panas di pipinya. Perlahan Chrome mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan situasi yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Terutama dengan dengupan pelan di jantungnya.

"Herbivore." Suara berat Hibari menyadarkan Chrome dari lamunannya membuat gadis itu mengerap sesaat.

"Gomen," ucap Chrome dan berusaha bangkit.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu dari balik pintu kantor terdengar sebelum daun pintu terbuka. Dan suara laki-laki terdengar. "Permisi, Kyo-san."

Chrome dan Hibari saling melempar pandang ke arah pintu kantor Hibari dimana kini Kusakabe –tangan kanan Hibari- berada.

Kusakabe yang baru datang dengan membawa setumpuk laporan segera mematung di ambang pintu. Matanya membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Laki-laki yang ia hormati tengah duduk di sofa hitam di balik meja kerjanya. Dan seorang gadis mungil yang ia kenali sebagai penjaga kabut dari vongola muda tengah ...

Well, sekarang ini posisi Chrome dapat membuat orang lain salah paham. Dan hal itulah yang tengah dialami Kusakabe. Chrome yang tadi jatuh dalam pelukan Hibari dengan posisi yang membuatnya setengah merosot. Membuat gadis mungil itu memegang kedua bahu Hibari sebagai pegangan dan salah satu kakinya terangkat sedikit untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Jarak antara Hibari dan Chrome yang dekat, otomatis akan membuat siapa saja mulai berfikir kalau mereka tengah mengganggu mereka. Kusakabe yang kini sudah memerah segera membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maaf karena kelancangan saya, permisi!" serunya dan berjalan mundur serta menutup pintu kantor.

Chrome kembali memiringkan wajahnya, bingung dengan sikap Kusakabe. Sementara Hibari mendengus, kemudian penjaga awan itu memegang Chrome di bagian pinggang dan mengangkatnya hendak membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Ah, arigatou Cloud-san." Chrome tersenyum manis.

Hibari menatapnya sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantornya. Namun belum sempat tangannya meraih ganggang kenop pintu, sudut gakurannya tertahan sesuatu. Hibari memicingkan matanya, kesal dengan sikap Chrome.

"Lepaskan!" cetus Hibari dingin.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan pegangannya, Chrome justru memeluk Hibari dari belakang. Hal itu sukses membuat Hibari mematung di tempat.

"Ku mohon, ajari aku." Pinta Chrome lirih.

"Lepaskan aku, atau ku gigit kamu sampai mati!" ancam Hibari sembari mengeluarkan dua tonfanya.

Chrome menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Gadis manis itu mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tindakan yang di lakukan Chrome membuat Hibari semakin mematung saat melihat wajah Chrome yang memerah dengan sedikit air mata di sudut kelopak matanya.

"Baiklah," gumam Hibari pelan setelah lama terdiam.

"Ya?"

Hibari menarik nafas, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kesal bercampur sensai aneh yang ia rasakan. "Aku akan mengajarimu, jadi lepaskan aku."

Chrome tersenyum lebar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Setelahnya Hibari tidak tinggal diam, ia segera membuka pintu dan melenyapkan dirinya dari kantor miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Reborn muncul dari balik pintu dengan seringaian di wajah manisnya. Di tangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah tape record yang sejak tadi menyala. Oh Reborn berhasil mengabadikan sisi lain dari seorang Hibari. Reborn ingin tertawa saat mengingat seorang Hibari Kyoya lebih memilih melarikan diri dengan cara keluar dari kantornya. Sikap yang Reborn rasa belum pernah ditunjukkan si penjaga awan.

Secara sang karnivore lebih memilih menyerahkan sarangnya ketimbang mendepak tamu tak di undang yang mengacaukan sarang dan moodnya. Reborn berjalan mendekati Chrome yang mengusap air matanya.

"Rencana sukses besar." Ucapnya yang di susul anggukan dengan senyum manis di wajah penjaga kabut itu.

"Harus ku akui, aktingmu cukup hebat Chrome. Terutama bagian seduktif dengan wajah memerah dan mata berairmu." Reborn benar-benar ingin tertawa sampai terjungkal-jungkal jika ia tidak mengingat kebanggaannya sebagai seorang hitman nomor satu di dunia.

Chrome yang merasa di puji tersenyum malu, "Arigatou Reborn-san."

Reborn menyimpan tape record miliknya sembari tersenyum licik. Setelah melihat sikap keduanya, rasanya Reborn benar-benar ingin mengerjai kedua penjaga itu. Ah! tiba-tiba saja Reborn mendapat ide brilian. Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba untuk membuat sang karnivore Namimori bertekuk lutut di depan gadi mungil yang terlihat rapuh ini?

Reborn menurunkan topi fedora, berusaha untuk menutupi seringaian dan tawa jahatnya. Chrome memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sikap bocah fedora. Sementara Hibari yang kini tengah berbaring di atap sekolah, bersin beberapa kali.

~TTLA~

Suasana ramai terlihat di area pertokoan Namimori siang ini. di sebuah kedai kafe, Kyoko duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati kue stroberi miliknya. Terkadang kepalanya celingukan menatap ke kanan, ke kiri. Mencari sosok bocah dengan baju serba hitam dan topi fedora.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kyoko" ujar Reborn yang baru datang dan segera duduk di hadapan Kyoko.

Gadis matahari itu tersenyum cerah, "Tidak apa-apa Reborn-kun."

Reborn tersenyum tipis, bocah hitman itu memanggil pelayan kafe dan memesan secangkir ekspresso sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Kyoko?"

Kyoko terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba menata raut wajah serta kata-katanya. Reborn yang mengetahui itu tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini mulai dewasa dan Reborn tidak akan sabar untuk menunggu kejutan yang akan diberikan adik penjaga matahari ini.

"Reborn-kun, kalau tidak salah kamu adalah seorang hitman, apa itu benar?" tanya Kyoko pelan. Reborn mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan Reborn-kun ada di sini untuk mengajar Tsuna-kun untuk menjadi bos selanjutnya, benarkan?" kembali Kyoko meminta kepastian dari pertanyaannya.

"Itu benar, karena bos terdahulu yang merupakan teman dekatku memintaku untuk membuatnya menjadi bos hebat." Jawab Reborn.

"Kalau begitu, Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Reborn-kun." ujarnya dengan tatapan tenang dan stabil.

"Oya? Apa itu?" Reborn tersenyum tipis, saat merasakan perubahan aura dari gadis di depannya.

"Tolong ajari aku tentang sejarah Vongola."

Dan Reborn benar-benar tersenyum lebar saat mendapat pengakuan mengejutkan dari Sasagawa Kyoko.

**TBC**

AN/ Huahahaha yang bagian terakhir sumpah absrud banget. Hibari yang suka banget sama hal-hal imut dan anak kecil tentu akan runtuh dengan serangan imut dan sikap polos Chrome xD

Buat para reader terima kasih yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan komen di cerita ini. *sujud sukur* buat Saccan, arigatou neee karena mau terus komen ^^ *peyuk Sacchan*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

**Preview**

"_Kalau begitu, Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Reborn-kun." ujarnya dengan tatapan tenang dan stabil._

"_Oya? Apa itu?" Reborn tersenyum tipis, saat merasakan perubahan aura dari gadis di depannya. _

"_Tolong ajari aku tentang sejarah Vongola."_

_Dan Reborn benar-benar tersenyum lebar saat mendapat pengakuan mengejutkan dari Sasagawa Kyoko. _

Target 7 –Ketika semua terlihat membingungkan-

Reborn tersenyum tipis dengan tepian topi fedora yang menutupi matanya. Di depannya gadis bersurai orange dengan bola mata madu itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Raut wajah yang jarang terlihat diraut ceria dengan senyum manis di wajah Kyoko.

Salah seorang pelayan kafe menghampiri mereka dengan secangkir ekspresso yang masih mengepul panas. Setelah pelayan itu undur diri dan menghilang di antara Reborn dan Kyoko, barulah hitman cilik itu membuka suara.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Eh?" Kyoko mengerap, tidak terlalu paham dengan pertanyaan Reborn.

Reborn menyeruput ekspressonya pelan, "Alasan kenapa kamu ingin tahu sejarah Vongola." Reborn memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Ada yang harus ku perjelas padamu, Kyoko." Reborn menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

Kyoko merasa tubuhnya menegang dan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat merasakan hawa dingin yang tajam menusuknya.

"Mafia itu keras, sekalinya kamu melewati garis aman kamu tidak akan bisa kembali. Berusaha sekeras apapun kamu melarikan diri dari mafia, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukanmu." Terang Reborn.

"Dunia mafia itu, seperti dunia liar bagi binatang. Membunuh atau dibunuh." Sambung Reborn tajam membuat wajah Kyoko memucat.

"kalau kamu mengetahui tentang sejarah Vongola, kamu bisa menjadi salah satu titik kelemahan bagi Vongola. Terutama bagi Tsuna."

Kyoko mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kelemahan bagi Vongola, dan kelemahan bagi Tsuna.

Kyoko bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud Reborn. Jika ia tahu sejarah Vongola, musuh pasti akan mengincarnya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Vongola darinya. Dan hal itu berarti Onii-chan dan yang lain harus bertarung untuk melindunginya, dengan kata lain dia akan menjadi beban bagi mereka semua.

Kyoko menundukkan wajahnya hingga poni menutupi matanya. Reborn memperhatikan Kyoko tajam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis matahari itu.

"Aku mengerti Reborn-kun," ujar Kyoko setelah lama terdiam. "Tapi kenyataan bahwa aku dan Haru terlibat dalam mafia sudah cukup lama tidak bisa ditepis. Kami bahkan ikut pergi kemasa depan bersama kalian. Jadi apa bedanya dengan hal ini?"

Kyoko menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menunggu tanpa kepastian, Reborn-kun." Terang Kyoko dengan suara pelan yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Kadang Kyoko merasa menjadi sosok orang luar di dalam lingkaran teman-temannya. Mereka selalu bersama, tertawa bersama, bermain bersama hingga tiga tahun lamanya. Saat Kyoko mengira pertemanan mereka mulai dalam tanpa adanya rahasia. Justru ia salah, terlalu banyak rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia sadari. Kyoko yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba untuk selalu mempercayai mereka, kini mulai merasa resah.

Saat ia mengetahui bahwa Tsuna adalah calon bos mafia, dan ia dan yang lain harus mengalahkan musuh di masa depan yang jelas lebih tua dari mereka dan lebih berpengalaman. Kyoko seakan ingin menjerit dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk dimana Tsuna, onii-chan dan yang lain harus bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Kyoko?" suara Reborn membuyarkan pikirannya yang tengah melayang.

Kyoko kembali menatap Reborn, menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam legam itu. Kyoko menatapnya lurus seakan ia akan menemukan jawaban yang ia cari dari bola mata itu.

"Entahlah," jawabnya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Kalau mengetahui sejarah Vongola akan membuatku menjadi titik kelemahan Tsuna-kun. Aku lebih memilih menjadi Kyoko yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Terangnya mantap yang membuat Reborn tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu, dengarkan nasehatku Kyoko." Ujar Reborn sembari melompat turun dari kursinya.

"Tetaplah bersama Tsuna dan mendukungnya. Biarkan waktu dan hatimu yang menunjukkan apa yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk Tsuna dan teman-temanmu. Karena untuk saat ini, kamu sendiri belum memahami hatimu sendiri." Jelas Reborn sebelum ia menghilang dan membiarkan Kyoko sendirian dengan pemikirannya.

Kyoko menggenggam gelas es jeruk miliknya yang tinggal setengah. Bayangan Tsuna yang tengah tertawa tiba-tiba saja terbayang dalam benaknya. Kyoko termangu memikirkan perkataan Reborn barusan. Apa dia benar-benar belum memahami hatinya?

Apa dia belum yakin dengan keputusannya untuk maju agar ia bisa berada dalam satu lingkaran bersama mereka semua?

Chrome, bahkan Kyoko merasa begitu kesal karena tidak tahu bahwa temannya tengah menderita dengan hidup tanpa organ dalamnya. Entah apa lagi yang tidak Kyoko ketahui yang akan selau membuatnya menjadi manusia tidak berguna.

Kyoko menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Gadis manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha mengeyahkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Kenapa pilihan itu selalu sulit?

~TTLA~

Siang ini, udara tidak terlalu panas karena awan menutupi matahari. Di tengah halaman kuil Namimori berdiri sosok gadis manis dengan surai ungu yang diterpa semilir angin sore. Gadis dengan bola mata ungu jernih itu menatap langit. Langit cerah yang cocok untuk bermain bersama dengan teman-teman.

Tapi saat ini Chrome sedang tidak ingin bermain, ia tengah menunggu orang yang akan menjadi mentornya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena Chrome sudah bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa berdiri dengan bangga bersama mereka semua.

"Herbivore." Chrome menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Rambut hitam legam dengan sepasang iris abu-abu metal yang tajam serta baju gakura hitam dengan _armbad_ berwarna merah menyala. Sang Skylark penjaga awan. Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari memicing matanya menatap perempuan dengan surai keunguan dengan model rambut menyerupai pucuk nanas. Model rambut yang selalu membuatnya kesal mendadak dan ingin mencari mangsa untuk memuaskan haus darahnya.

Chrome membungkuk pelan saat ia melihat Hibari. Gadis itu memanggil trident miliknya dan mulai memasang pose siaga. Hibari tersenyum pelan saat melihat gadis di depannya tidak main-main dengan permintaannya untuk dilatih. Hal itu membuat darah Hibari mendidih dan membuatnya bersemangat.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya pelan, kemudian Chrome memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali.

Hibari semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat pancaran yang diperlihatkan bola mata ungu itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hibari melesat cepat ke arah Chrome dengan kedua tonfa di tangannya.

Klang!

Suara metal berbenturan terdengar dengan beberapa debu yang menyebar melingkar di antara mereka berdua. Chrome berusaha menahan serangan dari Hibari, dan tenaga Hibari sama sekali tidak main-main.

Chrome menepis tonfa Hibari dan melompat mundur sebelum kembali meloncat dan mengayunkan trident miliknya. Hibari menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu ia menunduk saat trident itu berada di atas kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya berhasil terpotong oleh tajamnya trident Chrome.

Tanpa segan-segan Hibari mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah perut Chrome. Gadis itu tahu kemana arah serangan sang awan hingga ia memutar tridentnya cepat, sehingga tonfa itu membentur trident. Namun tidak sampai disitu, Hibari berhasil membuat tonfanya mencium dagu Chrome.

Gadis mungil itu terpental beberapa meter dari posisinya. Hibari berdiri tegak dan menatap Chrome, pemuda raven itu menunggu Chrome bangkit untuk kembali menyerangnya.

Chrome mengerang pelan saat ia merasakan rasa ngilu dan sakit di dagunya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan kembali menyerang Hibari. Chrome melayangkan tridentnya lagi yang berhasil ditepis Hibari. Chrome mendecak pelan lalu gadis bermata satu itu melayangkan tendangan berputar sembari berjongkok. Berharap dia dapat membuat Hibari tumbang dengan serangannya.

Hibari belum melepaskan senyum lebarnya saat melihat Chrome yang berusaha untuk membuatnya tumbang. Sang awan melompat mundur saat Chrome menendangnya, lalu pemilik bola mata abu-abu metal itu melemparkan tonfanya ke arah Chrome yang berhasil ditangis si gadis.

Buk!

Pukulan telak diterima Chrome tepat di perutnya. Pukulan Hibari memberinya dampak terbatuk-batuk dan jatuh tersungkur. Chrome mengeram pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Kamu terlalu lamban untuk membaca gerakanku, herbivore." Komentar Hibari tajam.

Nafas Chrome tersengal-sengal, "Go-gomen, Cloud-san."

Sang penjaga kabut berusaha untuk berdiri dengan menggunakan tridentnya sebagai tumpuan. Tanpa menunggu Chrome yang siap untuk kembali menyerang, Hibari berlari ke arahnya dan berhasil membuat Chrom merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya saat benda metal itu mencium pipinya.

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir tipisnya, dan Chrome yakin pipinya pasti akan membengkak dan membiru. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan ia kembali mencoba untuk menyerang Hibari.

_Setidaknya, aku harus berhasil memukulnya sekali saja. _Batin Chrome dan kembali membulatkan tekadnya.

Chrome kembali berlari dan menyerang Hibari bertubi-tubi. Sementara sang awan, dia benar-benar seperti awan yang jika diserang dapat terus menghindar.

~TTLA~

"Reborn itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat anti gravitasi. Pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Tsuna, ia tengah berjalan sembari menenteng lima buah kantong plastik berukuran besar.

Saat ia baru saja sampai rumah, Reborn datang dan menendang punggungnya hingga ia terjerembap. Setelahnya Hitman sekaligus tutornya itu melemparinya kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan bulanan ibunya.

Saat Tsuna membuka kertas itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat panjang kertas itu sampai menyentuh kakinya. Tsuna hampir saja pingsan melihat banyaknya barang yang harus dia beli.

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah, untung saja berkat latihan keras yang diberikan Reborn padanya ia tidak terlalu merasa lelah membawa banyaknya belanjaan ini.

"Ternyata pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga itu tak kalah melelahkannya dengan latihan neraka, Reborn." Ujar Tsuna sembari tersenyum tipis tatkala menatap barang bawaannya.

Tsuna merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan hadir menyerangnya. Tsuna memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mendadak menggigil kedinginan.

"Perasaan ini, jangan-jangan!" desis Tsuna dengan wajah pucat.

"Kufufufufufu ..."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar menyeramkan terdengar, Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya mencari sumber suara itu. Di depannya tiba-tiba saja kabut berwarna indigo menggumpal menjadi satu sebelum perlahan menghilang. Dibalik kabut itu nampak sosok laki-laki dengan rambut kebiruan dengan model pucuk nanas yang amat Tsuna kenal.

"Mukuro!" serunya saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok laki-laki dibalik kabut itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sapanya dengan senyum yang terlihat mesum bagi Tsuna.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu bergidik ngeri, ia melangkah mundur, "A-ada apa perlu apa Mukuro?"

"Oya oya, ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? kamu terlalu imut jika bersikap seperti itu Tsunayoshi-kun." ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Hampir saja Tsuna menjatuhkan dagunya saat mendengar ucapan Mukuro. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka saling kenal. Dan semakin Tsuna mengenal Mukuro semakin membuat Tsuna ingin membanting kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

_Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi orang-orang aneh sih!,_ jeritnya dengan ratapan pilu.

"A-ano Mukuro, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kamu kemari?" Tsuna berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tumbang karena terlalu lelah.

"Tsunayoshi-kun kenapa kamu dingin sekali? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena ... " Mukuro terdiam sesaat membuat Tsuna menatapnya heran.

"Oya, aku baru ingat kalau aku sedang mencari Chrome." Ujarnya membuat Tsuna terjatuh.

_Lalu kenapa kau malah muncul di sini_?! Tsuna kembali menjerit dalam batinnya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun apa kamu melihat Chromeku tersayang?" tanya Mukuro tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

Tsuna memasang pose berfikir, berusaha mengingat-ingat sebelum ia menggeleng.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu dia dimana." Jawab Tsuna.

Mukuro tersenyum kecil, "Begitu, kau juga tidak tahu dia dimana rupanya."

Tsuna menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat raut murung di wajah Mukuro. Sepertinya pemuda kabut itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Chrome. Sebenarnya dimana penjaga kabut kecilnya itu?

"Ah! aku baru ingat!" Seru Tsuna tiba-tiba. "Tadi pagi Chrome berbicara dengan Hiba- maksudku Kyoya dan sepertinya serius sekali." Terang Tsuna sembari meraih ponselnya.

"Aku akan menelponnya, mungkin dia tahu dimana Chrome berada." Ujar Tsuna lagi sembari mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala sebelum suara Mukuro menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Tsunayoshi-kun. kalau memang Chrome bersama dengan si Skylark. Aku tahu persis dimana mereka berada."

Tsuna merasakan bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri dengan nada suara Mukuro yang ia gunakan. Rendah, dingin dan penuh dengan intimidasi membuat Tsuna merasa nyawa penjaga awannya berada di ujung trident Mukuro.

Mukuro tersenyum lebar membuat Tsuna hampir memekik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Mukuro mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Tsuna hanya bisa berharap dia tidak menjadi korban amukan penjaga kabutnya.

"Jaa sampai bertemu lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujar Mukuro dan perlahan tubuhnya terselimuti kabut pekat yang membuat tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan saat semilir angin sore menerpanya.

Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan menyeka keringat dingin yang mulai jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan kerusakan parah." Gumam Tsuna saat ia membayangkan kedua guardian terkuatnya mungkin akan melakukan pertempuran besar-besaran dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak Tsuna ketahui.

~TTLA~

Suara deru nafas yang tersengal itu berasal dari gadis manis dengan surai ungu yang tampak berantakan. Chrome menyeka keringat yang sudah bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. Tubuh mungil dan kurusnya kini penuh luka pukulan yang ia terima dari sang awan.

Tak jauh darinya Hibari masih berdiri dengan tegak dan menatapnya lurus. Kedua tonfanya terdapat bercak darah yang tak lain berasal dari gadis di depannya.

Chrome meringis saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Namun meski begitu Chrome mengulas senyum tipis. Gadis bermata satu itu tahu betul, bahwa ia hanya mendapatkan luka pukulan yang tidak terlalu serius dan tidak sampai membuatnya mengalami patah tulang.

Meskipun dia pernah mengatakan bahwa Hibari tidak akan menahan diri saat melawannya, tetap saja laki-laki itu menahan serangannya. Meski Chrome tampak babak belur, semua itu akan cepat sembuh jika ia beristirahat dan merawat lukanya dengan baik.

Chrome terkekeh pelan saat memikirkan sikap Hibari. Sang awan menaikkan alisnya saat melihat kabut di depannya tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" cetusnya dingin.

Chrome menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, seperti dugaanku Cloud-san tidak akan menahan diri." Gadis itu memilih berbohong agar tidak membuat sang awan marah.

Hibari mendengus pelan, ia tahu betul kalau gadis di depannya itu berbohong. Apanya yang tidak menahan diri. Hibari tidak bodoh, dia yang menyerang dan dia bisa mengontrol kekuatan serangannya. Dan Hibari jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri karena bagaimanapun dia malah menahan serangannya saat melihat gadis di depannya itu begitu keras kepala.

Chrome mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dengan bantuan tridentnya. Hibari menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Mereka bertarung sudah cukup lama, hari yang semula terang kini mulai menggelap dengan senja yang mulai hadir di tirai langit.

Dan Hibari tahu betul bahwa tenaga gadis itu sudah terkuras habis. Tapi lihatlah, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir untuk bertarung lagi jika berdiripun dia sudah tak sanggup.

Hibari berdecak pelan saat melihat Chrome hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda raven itu berjalan menghampiri sang kabut dan meraih lengan kurusnya.

Bola mata ungu itu bertemu dengan abu-abu metal. Keheningan menghampiri mereka sesaat sebelum sang awan memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Cukup untuk hari ini," cetusnya.

Chrome membulatkan matanya, "Ta-tapi ..." ia terbata. Hibari memotong perkataan Chrome dengan tatapannya.

Chrome mengangguk pelan, gadis itu menghela nafas lelah dan kecewa karena ia sama sekali tidak berhasil memukul barang sekalipun sang awan. Hibari melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chrome.

Gadis kabut itu menunduk, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih karna sebelah kakinya terasa sakit. Sepertinya tumitnya terluka dan hal itu membuat langkah Chrome sangat lambat.

Hibari yang berjalan di depannya berhenti sejenak dan melirik Chrome yang berada di belakangnya yang tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan seperti siput. Hibari menghela nafas, pemuda raven itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Chrome.

Chrome menatap sang awan bingung, "Ada apa-"

Kata-kata Chrome terputus saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan seperti terbang. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya saat ia menutup matanya reflek. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, bola mata abu-abu dengan wajah putih pucat dengan surai hitam kelam yang diterpa cahaya senja menjadi pemandangan yang memukaunya.

Hibari menggendong Chrome ala _Bride Style_, ia melirik sekilas gadis di dalam gendongannya. "Kau terlalu lambat, herbivore." Ujarnya singkat dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga kuil Namimori.

"Gomen," ujar Chrome pelan. Gadis manis itu menunduk, tanpa ia sadari jemarinya saling bertautan dan bermain-main.

Chrome bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba sementara udara begitu sejuk. Dan apa yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan dentuman lembut di dadanya kini memburu.

Chrome mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda raven yang tengah menggendongnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Chrome menyentuh wajahnya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu. Chrome menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaan malu yang amat sangat. Dan Chrome tidak tahu apa itu.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja semua terasa membingungkannya.

~TTLA~

Hibari membawa Chrome ke kantornya di sekolah Nami High School. Pemuda raven itu menurunkan Chrome di atas sofa merah marunnya sementara dia membuka lemari dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Chrome menelurusi ruangan kerja Hibari yang bernuansa simpel dengan warna putih dan hitam yang mendominasinya. Ciri khas dari Hibari yang membuat Chrome mengulas senyum simpul.

Hibari meletakan sebuah kotak berwarna putih di depan Chrome dan sebotol air mineral. Chrome menatap kotak itu sebelum menatap Hibari.

"Bersihkan luka-lukamu." Ujarnya singkat sebelum berjalan menuju mejanya dan mulali mengerjakan laporan hariannya.

Chrome mengulas senyum manis di wajahnya dan mulai membersihkan lukanya. Setelah membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan air. Chrome mulai mengoleskan alkohol di luka-luka sayatan dan memar di lengan, dan kakinya.

Setelah selesai, Chrome mulai melepaskan sweater coklatnya yang kebesaran dan melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya. Hibari yang tengah mengerjakan laporan sempat melihat Chrome sekilas. Dan mimik wajahnya mengeras saat melihat Chrome yang mulai menanggalkan baju seragamnya.

"Herbivore." Cetusnya dingin membuat Chrome menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membuka kancing terakhir seragam putihnya.

Chrome menatap Hibari bingung, "Ada apa, Cloud-san?"

"Kau fikir apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Chrome memiringkan kepalanya, "Membersihkan luka." Jawabnya polos.

Hibari memijit pelipisnya saat mendengarnya. Rasanya kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan sikap Chrome yang seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. Hibari mendecak pelan sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chrome.

"Pasang kembali bajumu," titahnya.

"Tapi belakang punggungku belum dibersihkan." Ujar Chrome sembari kembali membuka kancing bajunya.

Hibari mendengus pelan dan langsung menarik baju kemeja Chrome dan memasang kembali kancing baju Chrome. Bola mata abu-abunya berusaha menatap kesembarang arah, walaupun gadis di depannya itu mengenakan kaos tipis sebagai dalamannya. Tetap saja Hibari merasa gugup.

Darahnya seakan berdesir pelan, dan itu membuat Hibari kesal. Sangking tak mampu menahan darahnya yang terasa naik, Hibari berhenti memasang kacing kemeja Chrome. Pemuda raven itu mendengus kesal.

"Cepat pasang kembali kancingmu!"

Chrome mengangguk pelan dan mulai memasang kembali kancing kemejanya. Hibari menatapnya jengkel sebelum luka di lutut Chrome menyita perhatiannya. Sang awan kembali mendengus pelan dan duduk di samping Chrome.

Hibari mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah basah dan mulai menekan luka memar di lutut Chrome. Gadis manis itu berhenti memasang kancingnya dan melirik ke sampingnya dimana Hibari tengah membersihkan luka lututnya.

Rona merah hadir di wajah putihnya saat melihat Hibari yang berada di dekatnya. Dan darahnya kembali terasa mendidih saat kini tangan Hibari yang semula berada di lututnya kini ada di pipi kirinya.

Chrome meringis pelan saat air dingin itu mengenai pipinya yang membengkak. Hibari sempat terhenti sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengompres pipi Chrome.

"A-arigatou, Cloud-san..." ujar Chrome pelan.

"Hn."

Chrome tersenyum simpul saat mendengar balasan pendek Hibari. Laki-laki ini benar-benar lebih suka melakukan tindakan daripada banyak bicara. Dan terkadang tindakannya selalu sukses membuat jantung Chrome berdetak cepat dan darahnya terasa mendidih.

"Oya oya, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian." Ujar sebuah suara baru di belakang mereka berdua.

Hibari menatap sengit ke arah pendatang baru sementara Chrome tersenyum cerah menatap sosok berkepala nanas di belakang mereka.

Mukuro menggertakkan giginya dan tersenyum sadis, kedutan-kedutan kesal mulai muncul di sudut keningnya.

"Skylark-kun apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sampai membuat Chrome tersayang penuh luka seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang kelewat manis.

Hibari mendengus dan melemparkan salah satu tonfanya ke arah Mukuro. Pemuda _blunette_ itu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga tonfa milik Hibari menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu merindukan aku sampai memberiku tonfa kesayanganmu?" goda Mukuro dengan seringaian sadisnya.

Wajah Chrome memucat saat melihat dan merasakan aura membunuh Mukuro yang hitam pekat di sekeliling tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama?"

"Oya, Chrome kenapa masih di sana? Ayo kemari." Ujar Mukuro tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya.

Chrome mengangguk kikuk dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mukuro.

"Nah, Skylark-kun kurasa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk memberimu 'hadiah' karna sudah membuat Chrome pulang terlambat." Ujarnya dan memanggil trident miliknya.

Hibari menyeringai lebar, "Dengan senang hati aku terima 'hadiahmu' kepala nanas." Ujar Hibari dengan nada mengejek membuat Mukuro makin geram.

"Kau memang minta ku bunuh rupanya." Mukuro tertawa rendah.

Hibari tersenyum sinis,"Kamikorosu."

Dan setelah kalimat legenda yang keluar dari mulut sang Skylark. Sore itu sekolah menengah atas Namimori berubah menjadi medan pertempuran antara burung kuning dengan nanas kuning.

TBC

AN/ Sacchan arigatou neee karena mau komen terus, sejujurnya aku rada gegana *cie elah gegana* soalnya aku ngerasa ceritaku napa berubah jadi kayak novel picisan hahaha. Semoga part kali ini hilang sudah nuansa picisannya ya. ^^

Terus aku mau curcol hahaha, tahu gak? Rencananya tadi aku mau buat cerita dimana Hibari dan Mukuro bertengkar. Chrome yang kebingungan gimana harus merelai mereka berdua di kasih nasehat sesat dari reborn. Aku banyak baca fanfic tentang Chrome yang saat dewasa menjadi peredam perkelahian bocah antara si burung dan si nanas.

Serta ada juga cerita dimana kalau Chrome udah nyiksa orang, beuh keliatan banget sadisnya hahaha. Aku pengen bikin dicerita ini dijelasin asal muasal kenapa Chrome gedenya bisa jadi perelai duo bocah maniak dan sadis saat mentutor lawannya.

Yap dalam ideku semua alasan kenapa Chrome begitu adalah ajaran sesat Reborn. Tapi sayangnya belum bisa aku tuangin dalam cerita ini. moga part berikutnya bisa ya hahaha

Sekali lagi mohon RnR yaaa~ ciao ciao~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Target 8 –Debaran yang tak berujung-

"Hey oper kemari!"

Suara langkah yang saling beradu dan sorakan semangat terdengar memenuhi aula ruang olahraga. Anak laki-laki kini tengah melakukan latihan pertandingan basket, sementara para perempuan saling memberi semangat. Suasana terasa cukup panas dengan pertandingan yang berlansung cukup sengit.

"Tsuna-sama, oper kemari!" Hayato melambaikan tangannya, posisinya yang berada di bawah ring lawan membuat seketika tim pemilik ring panik dan berlari mundur ke arah Hayato.

Tsuna yang tengah memegang bola dan bingung harus melempar ke siapa, tersenyum lebar saat melihat posisi menguntungkan Hayato. Pemilik surai coklat itu segera melempar bola basket yang berhasil diterima Hayato dengan mudah.

Hayato mulai berlari menuju ring, sementara suara para siswi bergemuruh saling memberi semangat kepada Hayato. Sang badai mulai melompat, hendak melakukan _slamdunk_. Namun sebuah tangan besar berwarna tan berhasil menahan bola basket yang tengah mengudara.

Bola mata hijau itu membulat saat melihat siapa yang berhasil membloknya. Cengiran lebar hadir di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu Hayato."

"Che! Penggila baseball menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Seru Gokudera dan semakin berusaha mendorong tangan besar itu.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa 'kan." Takeshi masih setia dengan cengirannya, lantas ia mendorong bola basket itu sehingga berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Hayato.

Mereka berdua kembali berpijak di lantai, dan dengan gesit Takeshi berlari melewati Hayato sembari men-dribble bola menuju ring lawan dimana tim Tsuna dan Hayato berada. Suara sorakan anak laki-laki dan perempuan terdengar riuh saat Takeshi berhasil menghindari para tim lawan.

Tsuna yang melihat Takeshi berlari ke arahnya segera mulai berlari menuju ke arahnya, bermaksud untuk menghadang sekaligus mencoba merebut bola. Takeshi dan Tsuna saling berhadapan, Tsuna dengan gesit berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Takeshi, sementara pemuda bersurai hitam cepak itu juga dengan lihainya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri.

"Mouu~ Takeshi biarkan aku merebutnya!" sentak Tsuna kesal.

Takeshi tertawa renyah, "Maaf Tsuna. Tapi aku tidak suka kalah, kau tahu itu." setelah mengatakan itu Takeshi melesat cepat dan berhasil melewati Tsuna.

"Yeah! Bagus sang bintang atlit!" seruan para pendukung terdengar saat Takeshi berhasil memasukan bola.

Takeshi melakukan hi-five bersama teman satu timnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Hayato menghampiri Tsuna yang masih terengah-engah setelah melakukan pertarungan sengit dengan Takeshi tadi. Hayato membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Tsuna, membuat sang calon bos itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Gomenasai_ Tsuna-sama! Gara-gara aku, kita jadi kalah!" seru Hayato sambil terus-terusan mengayunkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Ha-Hayato kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sudahlah."

"Tapi ..." Hayato menatap Tsuna sedih, merasa ia kembali gagal menjadi tangan kanan bagi bosnya.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Ini hanya permainan, santai saja Hayato. Kali ini kita boleh kalah, tapi untuk selanjutnya kita pasti menang." Ujar Tsuna dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Hayato tertegun sesaat sebelum ikut tersenyum dan berseru, "Tentu saja Tsuna-sama!"

Dari kejauhan, kelompok perempuan mulai saling berbisik.

"Hey, sejak kapan Dame-Tsuna bisa main basket?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek sebahu.

Temannya yang berada di sampingnya mengedikan bahu, "Entahlah, tapi dia cukup hebat juga."

"Tsuna-sama keren ya~" ujar suara baru membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dan mendapati salah satu dari temannya yang tengah menatap Tsuna dengan sepasang hati merah di kedua matanya.

"Oi, Yuuki kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kamu menganggap Dame-Tsuna keren?" gadis dengan surai hitam itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Yuuki. Gadis dengan surai coklat yang dikuncir dua itu menepis tangan temannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Mou~ apa kamu tidak melihat karisma Tsuna-sama?" Yuuki mendelik sengit ke arah temannya.

"Sepertinya dulu ada yang salah dengan mataku sehingga tidak melihat karisma yang dipancarkan Tsuna-sama. Tapi sekarang aku jelas dapat melihat betapa kuatnya cahaya karisma Tsuna-sama!" terang Yuuki membuat kedua temannya _sweetdrop_.

Yuuki menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya saat ia mulai berkhayal. "Kalian tidak lihat bagaimana saat air keringat mulai menetes membasahi leher dan lengan Tsuna-sama? Keringat yang di terpa cahaya membuat kulit coklat Tsuna-sama terlihat begitu memikat."

"Hey hey, hentikan pemikiran ecchi itu Yuuki."

Yuuki kembali mendelik sengit ke arah temannya. "Itu bukan ecchi, Ritsu-chan. Menurutmu juga begitu 'kan Kyoko-chan?" tanya Yuuki pada gadis di sampingnya yang sejak tadi diam.

Kyoko mengerjap sesaat sebelum ia menoleh menatap yuuki. "Ma-maaf tadi kamu bilang apa Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki mendengus pelan, "Mouu Kyoko-chan apa yang kamu lamunkan?"

Kyoko tertawa kecil, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Maaf ada yang sedang aku pikirkan tadi. Memang ada apa?"

"Ne dengar Kyoko-chan, Yuuki-chan bilang Dame-Tsuna itu keren. Padahal menurutku tidak sama sekali." Ujar gadis bersurai hitam yang dipanggil Ritsu tadi.

Kyoko memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polosnya. "Memang Tsuna-kun keren kok, Ritsu-chan."

Ketiga perempuan itu terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Kyoko. Yuuki terkikik geli sembari menyenggol Ritsu, "Bahkan Idol Namimori saja mengakuinya, Ritsu-chan."

Ritsu mendecak sebal, "Aku tidak mengerti letak kerennya, Dame-Tsuna. Dia itu hanya laki-laki payah dan bertingkah seperti pengecut." Ujarnya masih setia dengan pendapatnya.

"Tsuna-sama tidak payah dan pengecut, apa kamu tidak melihat saat dia mengalahkan Fujimoto-senpai di klub karate?!" seru Yuuki tidak terima idolanya dibilang payah.

Sementara Yuuki dan Ritsu terus bertengkar, Kyoko terdiam untuk berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang ia rasakan saat mendengar ucapan Ritsu.

Namun semakin mendengar ucapan Ritsu membuat Kyoko seakan ingin meledak. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu sementara dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tsuna. Kyoko menatap Ritsu tajam, dan sekali lagi aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu kini berbeda.

"Ritsu-chan." Panggilnya membuat Yuuki maupun Ritsu menoleh dan mendapati Kyoko yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Tsuna-kun itu tidak payah ataupun pengecut. Kamu tidak mengenalnya jadi jangan suka berkesimpulan sendiri. Mengerti?" Ritsu mengangguk pelan, gadis dengan surai hitam itu dapat merasakan perubahan aura yang Kyoko pancarkan.

Kyoko terlihat begitu tenang dan terasa mengintimidasi. Perasaan yang tidak pernah Ritsu sangka akan ia rasakan dari sang Idol Namimori yang terkenal dengan kelembutan dan kehangatannya.

Melihat Ritsu yang mengangguk pelan membuat aura disekitar Kyoko hilang tanpa bekas. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum matahari yang biasa ia berikan kepada semua orang.

"Ah! aku haus sekali, aku pergi mengambil minum dulu." Ujar Kyoko sembari beranjak dari duduknya yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga temannya.

Saat Kyoko berjalan menjauh, Ritsu mendekatkan dirinya ke Yuuki dan berbisik. "Ternyata Kyoko-chan bisa menakutkan seperti itu juga." Yuuki yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk pelan dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Kyoko berjalan di pinggir lapangan sembari menatap langkah kakinya sendiri yang melangkah dengan pelan. Perkataan Reborn di kafe seminggu yang lalu masih berbekas di dalam memori Kyoko.

Apa, yang membuat hatinya seakan terluka sekaligus lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa yang membuatnya merasa apa yang dia lakukan adalah tindakan terburu-buru yang egois. Kyoko mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Apa salah jika dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lain lakukan?

.

Apa salah jika dia lelah dengan ketidak tahuannya dan hanya terus menunggu?

.

Bagaimana jika saat ia menunggu mereka pulang, terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?

.

Apa dia tidak cukup baik untuk berdiri bersama dengan mereka?

.

Apa dia hanya bisa berdiri di garis aman, dan menunggu mereka kembali tanpa tahu pasti apa yang tengah mereka hadapi?

.

Tidak

.

Kyoko tidak ingin hal seperti itu, dia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang akan menerima segalanya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, atau tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dirinya maupun Haru sudah terlibat dalam dunia mafia, meskipun Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk mendorong mereka semua agar menjauhi masalah ini.

Tetap saja, seorang perempuan ada kalanya akan bertarung jika itu dapat melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Dan saat ini, Kyoko yakin hatinya ingin ikut bertarung bersama Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya. Dia ingin tahu dunia hitam yang Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya masuki.

Tidak apa, meski itu adalah dunia kejam, dunia liar, dimana membunuh atau dibunuh. Selama teman-temannya ada di sana. Selama ada Onii-chan di sana, dan selama ada Tsuna-kun di sana. Kyoko siap untuk melewati garis aman kapan saja.

"Kyoko-chan, bahaya!"

Seruan dari suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat Kyoko tersadar dari pikirannnya yang melayang. Kyoko menoleh dan bola mata madu itu membulat saat melihat bola basket tengah melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Tidak akan sempat. Kyoko tidak akan sempat menghindar, dengan cepat mutiara madu itu terpejam dan berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari dampak yang akan ia rasakan kelak.

Buk!

Tubuh Kyoko bergetar, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. perlahan Kyoko membuka mutiara madunya dan membelalak kaget saat merasakan dada bidang dengan sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuhnya hangat.

"Hampir saja."

Suara rendah yang terdengar begitu menggoda berada tepat di samping telinganya membuat Kyoko memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Kyoko dapat merasakan pelukan itu mengendur, dan kini jemari tangan itu tengah berjalan lembut di rahangnya. Memandu kepalanya untuk mendongak, menatap penyelamatnya yang kini tengah bernafas lega sebelum mengulas senyum cerahnya.

"kyoko-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan lembut yang tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Kyoko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Darahnya terasa mendidih saat ia menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Tsuna begitu dekat hingga ia mampu merasakan panasnya nafas Tsuna yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

Tsuna yang melihat wajah Kyoko berubah merah, mengernyit. "Kyoko-chan, kamu demam?" Tanya Tsuna sembari menyatukan kening Kyoko dengannya.

"E-eh, ekh .." Kyoko tergagap dengan sikap spontan yang Tsuna lakukan.

Tsuna menjauhkan keningnya, "Panas, mungkin lebih baik kamu beristirahat dulu di ruang kesehatan."

Kyoko tidak menjawabnya, kinerja otaknya kini tengah melambat hingga ia tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Tsuna.

"Hey, Hayato tolong beritahu Takamoto-sensei aku akan mengantar Kyoko-chan ke ruang kesehatan dulu!" seru Tsuna pada Hayato yang tengah memarahi seorang siswi, pelaku yang melemparkan bola ke arah Kyoko barusan.

"Dan berhentilah mengancam akan membunuhnya, Hayato!" ujar Tsuna kembali saat melihat Hayato yang mengeluarkan dinamitnya serta Takeshi yang tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Hayato yang mendadak membungkuk penuh hormat meminta maaf pada Tsuna setelah mendengar ucapan bos terkasihnya.

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyoko yang masih mematung. Tsuna tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk kepala Kyoko pelan. Membuat gadis bersurai orange itu tersadar dan menatapnya balik.

"Ayo, ku antar ke ruang kesehatan." Kyoko mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Tsuna.

Perlahan Kyoko menyentuh dadanya dimana jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu menghampirinya, membuat gadis bersurai orange itu tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan kini.

~TL~

"Sudah lebih baik, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko mengangguk pelan sembari menaikkan selimut putih hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Rona merah masih hadir di kedua pipinya dan semakin memerah saat bola mata madunya melihat senyum hangat di wajah Tsuna.

"Ari-gatou Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum rona merah hadir di wajahnya saat mendapati wajah Kyoko yang terlihat manis. Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersenyum malu.

"Ti-tidak masalah kok, ky-Kyoko-chan."

Keheningan mulai menghampiri mereka berdua, membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan keringat dingin keluar di pelipis Tsuna. Sang calon bos mafia itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sementara itu Kyoko masih setia dalam diamnya, tanpa berani menatap Tsuna.

Sampai Kyoko memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Ne Tsuna-kun."

"Ada apa, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum beranjak duduk dan menatap Tsuna dalam. Tatapan yang diberikan gadis bersurai orange itu membuat Tsuna menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Tsuna-kun apa pendapatmu, jika," Kyoko terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara. "Jika aku masuk bergabung dengan Vongola?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terdiam, perlahan bola mata coklat madunya membulat penuh begitu tersadar dengan ucapan gadis di depannya.

"Eh?!"

Kyoko tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Tsuna. Salah satu pemegang Tri-Ni-Sette itu mematung sebelum tawa gugupnya meluncur dari bibirnya.

"K-Kyoko-chan kau berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Tsuna-kun." ujar Kyoko datar membuat tawa itu tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Kini sorot mata Tsuna telah berubah, bola mata coklat madu itu menatap lurus Kyoko yang menatapnya balik tanpa takut ataupun perasaan ragu sedikitpun.

"Dunia mafia itu berbahaya dan bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Tsuna. "Lalu, apa dunia mafia adalah tempat yang cocok untuk Tsuna-kun dan yang lain?"

Kini Tsuna terdiam begitu mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Kyoko tersenyum kecil saat tidak mendapat balasan dari pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tahu, Tsuna-kun tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia. Dan aku tahu Tsuna-kun tidak ingin aku maupun Haru-chan terlibat karena takut akan keselamatan kami. Tapi." Kyoko kembali terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa tidak beraturan.

"Kami sudah terlanjur terlibat, dan aku sudah muak menjadi orang yang menunggu tanpa tahu apa-apa!" sentak Kyoko keras sebelum gadis manis itu terdiam dengan nafas tersengal.

"K-Kyoko-chan ..."

Tsuna mengepal tangannya kuat saat melihat bahu kecil milik Kyoko bergetar hebat. Baru kali ini, Tsuna melihat sisi lain dari Kyoko. Sisi yang tidak ia ketahui, melihat bagaimana pertahanan gadis itu rusak dan rapuh.

Seingat Tsuna, Kyoko selalu tersenyum dan menyemangati dirinya dan yang lain. Berusaha tetap membuat yang lain optimis meski keadaan mulai tidak stabil. Selalu tersenyum ceria dengan penuh kehangatan saat mereka pulang dari pertarungan hebat. Selalu bisa membuat suasana muram kembali ceria dengan kehangatan senyum mentarinya.

Tapi kali ini, sang matahari memilih bersembunyi dan menutupi cahaya hangatnya. Di hadapannya kini, Tsuna melihat sesosok gadis yang begitu rapuh. Gadis yang melepaskan seluruh pelindung yang berupa cahaya mentari hangat yang selalu sukses membuat orang lain buta akan kegusaran hati dan kesedihannya.

Tsuna tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan atau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk situasi seperti ini. sisi hatinya menjerit untuk tidak membiarkan Kyoko terlibat lebih jauh, sementara sisi hatinya yang lain tidak ingin melihat mataharinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Tsuna tidak tahu lagi harus apa, hingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dipikirkan akal sehatnya ataupun kata hatinya. Tsuna beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Kyoko, perlahan ia menarik Kyoko ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyoko membulatkan matanya, air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir kini berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat ia merasakan dua lengan kekar tengah merengkuhnya.

Tsuna memeluk Kyoko lembut, ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kyoko sembari menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas milik pujaan hatinya.

"Maaf," bisik Tsuna pelan. "Maaf aku tidak menyadari penderitaanmu, Kyoko."

Kyoko menggigit bibir bawahnya, berniat meredam isak tangisnya yang gagal ia lakukan. Air matanya kembali jatuh saat mendengar suara lembut Tsuna.

"Aku takut," bisik Kyoko lirih. "Aku takut kehilangan kalian tanpa tahu apa-apa." Tsuna membelai lembut surai orange yang sejak dulu selalu memikat hatinya.

"Aku ingin bersama dengan kalian, aku ingin berjuang bersama kalian." Tsuna semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar isi hati Kyoko.

"Aku ingin berdiri bersama kalian," perlahan Kyoko mendorong tubuh Tsuna dan menatap bola mata coklat madu itu. "Aku ingin berdiri disampingmu, Tsuna-kun. Dan melihat dunia yang sama denganmu." Ujar Kyoko pelan.

Bola mata madu itu menatap lurus pada sepasang mata coklat madu di depannya. Berusaha menyampaikan betapa kuatnya tekad yang ia miliki. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum kembali mengendur dan mulai meraih pipi putih Kyoko yang bersemu merah dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Telunjuk Tsuna menyeka air mata itu dengan pelan dan lembut seakan ia takut akan membuat gadis di depannya pecah dan menghilang terbawa angin. Bohong, jika Tsuna mengatakan ia tidak senang mendengar pengakuan Kyoko. Bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak ingin Kyoko berdiri di sampingnya.

Perlahan Tsuna menggenggam lembut jemari halus Kyoko yang dibalas oleh gadis bersurai orange itu, Tsuna dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis mentari itu. Sang calon bos mafia itu sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang mutiara madu di hadapannya. Justru ia semakin ingin mendekatkan dirinya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kyoko ..." panggilnya pelan.

Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan mata kiri Kyoko, membuat air mata yang mengalir itu berhenti seketika. Kyoko menunduk pelan sebelum kembali menatap Tsuna yang kini mengecup mata kanannya.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang Tsuna berikan membuat darah Kyoko berdesir pelan. Dentuman lembut itu kian cepat dan memburu. Setelah menghentikan air mata Kyoko, Tsuna mengecup pipi Kyoko sebelum beralih mengecup keningnya.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan sayu, membuat darah Tsuna berdesir cepat.

Tsuna membenamkan kembali wajahnya di balik Bahu Kyoko dan berbisik pelan, "Arigatou Kyoko."

Hembusan angin menerpa ruang kesehatan, membuat tirai-tirai putih berkibar pelan. Semilir angin menelusup masuk kedalam dengan tebaran kelopak bunga yang menari-nari di udara.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis mentari yang tengah tertidur lelap. Di pipi putihnya terdapat bekas air mata di sana membuat cahaya mata Tsuna meredup sedikit. Tsuna menyentuh pipi Kyoko pelan, takut membuat sang gadis terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Jemarinya perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Oyasumi, Kyoko."

~TL~

Hayato mendengus pelan saat mendapati nama laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya di layar ponsel hitamnya. Sudah berapa kali orang tua itu menelponnya yang Hayato biarkan, tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Hayato mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menyulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kesal di dalam dadanya.

Pelajaran olahraga telah usai sejak tadi, dan Hayato sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke kelas. Terutama saat Juudaime tidak ada di kelas. Hayato memilih membolos dan bersembunyi di taman belakang belakang. Dimana jarang ada yang lalu lalang di arena sana.

Hayato duduk di atas rumput hijau sembari menghembuskan asap rokok dan berusaha membuatnya bulat-bulat. Hayato kembali mengecek ponselnya yang masih saja bergetar sejak tadi. Pemilik surai perak itu mendecak sebal.

"Keras kepala sekali sih!" sungutnya dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Hayato menatap langit cerah dengan awan yang berserakan di mana-mana. Benaknya mulai melayang jauh dan mengingat ucapan ayahnya.

_Kau belum tentu menjadi penjaganya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi Vongola Decimo_.

Hayato mendengus kesal. Oh yang benar saja, walaupun jika Tsuna memilih untuk tidak menjadi Vongola Decimo. Dia tetap akan mengikutinya kemanapun laki-laki itu pergi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang untuk pertama kalinya mau menerimanya dengan tahta penerus famiglia ayahnya.

Lagi pula, siapa yang akan mau dengan senang hati mengikuti seorang bos yang memiliki darah kotor sepertinya? Darah dari anak haram. Hayato tertawa pelan yang ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia tertawa.

Tangannya kembali mengepal kuat dan membuang puntung rokok dengan kasar. Hayato berteriak kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambut perak miliknya. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan sebelum ia menidurkan tubuhnya di atas rumput sembari menatap langit.

Hayato mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat daun telinganya menangkap sebuah suara di belakangnya. Hayato mendecak sebal, sepertinya ada orang lain yang akan datang kemari. Hayato beranjak dari tidurnya dan mulai melangkah mendekati suara itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti dan justru dia malah bersembunyi di balik dinding. Manik emerald miliknya memicing saat melihat seorang siswa dengan seorang siswi yang ia kenal.

"Aho-onna ..." desisnya saat melihat surai coklat yang dibentuk ekor kuda itu.

Haru tengah berbicara dengan seorang lak-laki dengan perawakan tinggi dengan surai hitam. Dari sikap laki-laki itu yang tersenyum malu-malu membuat Hayato menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu pasti ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

Hayato mencibir pelan dengan mengatakan betapa buruknya selera laki-laki itu karena menyukai wanita bodoh seperti Haru.

"Sial aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua." Desis Hayato sebal dan mulai mengedap-ngedap untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Hotaru-kun?" tanya Haru dengan senyum lebarnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Hotaru itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Semburat merah hadir di wajahnya.

"Ano, Haru-chan sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujarnya gugup.

Haru masih setia dengan senyum ramahnya, "Apa itu?"

Hotaru menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan berseru. "Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Bola mata coklat gelap itu membulat begitu mendengarnya. Tanpa Haru ketahui, Hayato yang mendengarnya ikut membulatkan batu emerald miliknya sebelum tatapannya menajam.

Rona merah hadir di kedua pipi Haru, gadis pemilik mutiara coklat gelap itu salah tingkah dengan pernyataan laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri.

"Ho-Hotaru-kun, i-itu ..."

Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Haru. "Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Haru-chan." Katanya sebelum mengulas senyum lebarnya, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai hatimu berpaling dari Sawada-san."

Pernyataan dari Hotaru semakin membuat wajah Haru memerah. Saat anak laki-laki itu menyinggung nama Tsuna membuat darah Haru berdesir cepat.

"Ha-Hahi! Ha-Haru..." Gadis bersurai coklat itu tergagap dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebut.

Hotaru tertawa gemas melihat wajah Haru yang merah. Laki-laki yang cukup tinggi itu mendekat dan meraih tangan Haru dan lantas mencium punggung tangan Haru membuat gadis itu semakin memerah.

"Ho-Hotaru-kun!" serunya terlonjak kaget.

"Haru-chan terlalu manis, kau tahu?" cengiran lebar hadir di wajah Hotaru membuat Haru menunduk malu.

"Che! Seleramu itu benar-benar buruk."

Haru mendongak dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai perak dengan bola mata hijau jernih di depannya. Hayato mendengus sebal sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Hotaru menatap Hayato bingung dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Se-sejak kapan Gokudera-san di sini?" tanya Hotaru gugup.

"Sejak dari 'Jadi ada perlu apa Hotaru-kun'" jawabnya membuat wajah Hotaru memerah karena malu.

Manik mata hijau itu memicing melihat tangan Hotaru yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Haru. Laki-laki bersurai perak itu menggaruk kepalanya membuat rambutnya menjadi berantakan sembari berjalan mendekati Haru.

"Oi aho-onna Sasagawa-san tengah berada di ruang kesehatan." Haru membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendengarnya. Dia tahu betul siapa yang ia maksud dengan Sasagawa.

"Kyoko-chan terluka?!" serunya panik dan berjalan menghampirinya. Membuat tangannya yang digenggam Hotaru terlepas.

"Iya, sana cepat kesana dan lihat kondisinya." Titahnya membuat Haru segera mengangguk.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menatap Hotaru sebentar, "Maaf, Hotaru-kun aku pergi dulu ya. Dan untuk jawabanmu ..." Haru terdiam sesaat, rona merah kembali hadir di wajahnya.

Hayato mendecak sebal, sang bomber segera mendorong kepala belakang Haru. Haru mendelik sengit ke arah Hayato yang menatapnya santai.

"Cepatlah baka-onna!"

"Aku mengerti baka-dera!, jaa sampai nanti Hotaru-kun." seru Haru dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hotaru dan Hayato.

Setelah punggung Haru menghilang di balik dinding, Hayato membalikkan tubuhnya namun terhenti saat Hotaru memanggilnya.

"Maaf, Gokudera-san."

Hayato menatap sekilas ke arah Hotaru yang menatapnya tajam. " Tolong perlakukan Haru-chan dengan lembut. Tidak seharusnya kamu memperlakukannya kasar seperti itu." ujar Hotaru tegas dan menatap lurus ke arah Hayato.

Hayato mendengus pelan, "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Jelas ini urusanku!" cetus Hotaru keras membuat Hayato semakin jengkel.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Hotaru. "Kalau aku memperlakukan wanita bodoh itu dengan lembut, maka jelas dia tidak akan melirikku." Ujar Hayato membuat Hotaru menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bersikap lembut terhadapnya, tidak akan mempengaruhi hatinya. Memang kau fikir apa yang membuat wanita bodoh itu jatuh cinta dengan Tsuna-sama?" Hayato menatap laki-laki bersurai hitam itu dengan datar.

Sebuah senyum sinis dengan penuh kemenangan terulas di wajah tampannya. "Tsuna-sama, adalah laki-laki lembut yang selalu menghargai orang lain."

Hotaru membulatkan kedua matanya setelah ia mengetahui apa yang ingin dimaksud dengan Hayato.

"Kau tidak akan menang jika dibandingkan dengan Tsuna-sama." Jelas Hayato sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hotaru sendirian.

TBC

.

AN/ Halooo~ saya mau curhat, masa aku senyam senyum sendiri baca nih fic. Maygat, hampir saja cerita Tsukyo jadi ranting M hahaha sangking terlalu tingginya khayalan saya. Well semoga romancenya terasa ya ^^ dan beritahu kalian pendapat kalian setelah membaca fic ini. apa ceritanya aneh? Jelek? Terlalu lebay? Biar kau bisa memperbaiki fic ini.

Thanks for your review guys.

Review kalian itu ibarat peluru Dying will buatku untuk masuk dalam mode Hyper Dying Will Mode hahaha.

See you next part~


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

Target 9 –The Way You Are-

* * *

Sinar mentari semakin terasa saat sang surya beranjak naik. Udara musim panas begitu pengap dengan teriknya mentari. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi menjelang liburan musim panas yang dinanti seluruh murid Namimori High School, tak terkecuali Sawada Tsunayoshi. Di ruang kelas 1-B, di mana calon bos mafia ke sepuluh berserta dengan tiga guardiannya. Kini tengah sibuk mencatat beberapa tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan selama liburan nanti.

Tsuna yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela harus merasakan teriknya matahari secara langsung. Sudah berapa kali remaja bersurai coklat itu menyeka peluh yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali, bola mata coklat madu itu sibuk melirik pada sosok gadis manis bersurai senada dengan warna matahari senja. Gadis manis yang duduk di seberang mejanya, pemilik surai orange yang sejak tadi sibuk mencatat.

Tsuna kembali mencatat, beberapa detik berikutnya ia kembali melirik. Lalu Tsuna kembali mencatat dan detik berikutnya ia kembali melirik lagi. Saat Tsuna kembali melirik untuk kesekian kalinya, tak disangka gadis matahari itu tengah meliriknya. Untuk beberapa detik, Tsuna dan gadis itu membeku sampai Idol Namimori High School itu memutuskan kontak mata ke duanya.

Tsuna mengerjap pelan sebelum ia menunduk lesu. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Dan sudah seminggu pula gadis manis bak matahari itu menjauhinya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memutar-mutar pulpen hitamnya dengan pandangan sedih sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sawada!"

Suara lantang dari guru fisika membuyarkan pikirannya dan membuatnya terkejut. Tsuna segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menjawab kikuk.

"Apa pelajaranku membosankan sampai membuatmu menghela nafas seberat itu?"

Tsuna menggeleng cepat, dapat ia dengar di belakangnya suara Hayato yang mencerca guru fisika dan Takeshi. Tsuna mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hatinya karena Takeshi pasti tengah menahan Hayato untuk tidak mengeluarkan dinamit-dinamitnya.

"Maaf sensei," ujar Tsuna pelan.

Guru fisika yang berusia tiga puluh tahun dengan rambut dipangkas habis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tsuna yang terkadang suka melamun dan menghela nafas tak jelas. Karena itulah guru itu tak melanjutkan lagi dan kembali sibuk menuliskan tugas-tugas yang akan ia berikan pada anak didiknya.

Tsuna duduk kembali di kursinya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperhatikan papan tulis dan lebih memilih memandang langit luas. Tsuna yang sudah mulai melamun sembari menatap langit, tidak menyadari Kyouko yang kini melirik ke arahnya.

Ada semburat merah muda di pipi gadis bermarga Sasagawa itu. Jemarinya yang lentik sibuk memainkan pulpennya dengan gelisah. Kurokawa Hana, gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang merupakan sahabat Kyouko, mengernyitkan alisnya. Mutiara hitam miliknya melirik sekilas pada teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah tertarik menatap langit ketimbang papan tulis sebelum bola mata hitamnya kembali pada sosok sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bunyi bel istirahat berdering keras, membuat para murid berhambur keluar dari kelas mereka. Takeshi dan Hayato menghampiri meja Tsuna dan seperti biasa mengajak sang calon bos untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah bersama dengan yang lain.

"Gomen, aku lupa membawa bento. Aku pergi ke kantin dulu untuk membeli roti, kalian duluan saja." Ujar Tsuna dengan senyum kecil, lalu ia menolak halus tawaran Takeshi dan Hayato yang ingin menemaninya.

Bola mata coklat madu itu melirik sekilas pada bangku kosong dimana gadis mentari itu biasa duduk. Tsuna mendesah pelan saat mendapati bangku itu kosong. Setelah berpisah dengan Hayato dan Takeshi, Tsuna berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli roti dan orange jus.

Keadaan kantin saat ini penuh sesak dengan para murid yang kelaparan. Tsuna mendesah pelan dan meruntuki kecerobohannya karena sampai melupakan bentonya di rumah. Usai berjuang di antara kerumunan murid-murid dan mendapatkan roti yakisoba. Tsuna menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, senyumnya merekah saat melihat satu kaleng orange jus.

_Lucky_~, Tsuna berseru girang dalam hati dan meraih kaleng jus. Saat telunjuknya meraih mulut kaleng, satu tangan lain hadir dan menyentuh tangan Tsuna. Bola mata coklat madu itu menoleh ke samping dan membulat. Di sampingnya, Kyouko ikut membulatkan kedua matanya saat mengetahui tangan yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya adalah Tsuna.

Kyouko segera menarik kembali tangannya, begitu pula dengan Tsuna. keadaan mendadak canggung, keduanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ky-Kyouko ambil saja." Ujar Tsuna memecahkan kecanggungan antar keduanya.

Kyouko menggeleng cepat, "Tsuna-kun saja, Tsuna-kun yang duluan."

Tsuna ikut menggeleng, "Tidak apa, untuk Kyouko saja."

"Tapi—"

"kalau kalian tidak mau, ini buatku saja."

Tsuna dan Kyouko mengerjap dan mengikuti sebuah tangan yang mengambil kaleng orange jus dan melewati keduanya. Kyouko membulatkan matanya, sepertinya gadis manis itu melupakan sahabatnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Hana membayar minumannya dan menatap Tsuna dan Kyouko yang menatapnya.

"Apa? Daripada kalian meributkan untuk siapa jus ini, lebih baik ku ambil." Cetus Hana cuek lalu melenggang pergi.

Kyouko yang terdiam mulai terkekeh geli, Tsuna yang berdiri di sampingnya yang melihat tawa Kyouko ikut tertawa geli. Hana yang berada di depan mereka dan mendengar tawa keduanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah!" seruan Hana membuat Kyouko dan Tsuna menatapnya kaget. Jarang-jarang gadis cantik itu berseru seperti itu.

"Aku lupa sesuatu!" Hana berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah Kyouko. "Maaf Kyouko, aku lupa sensei memanggilku. Jadi kamu dan Sawada duluan saja ke atap."

"Eh? Baiklah aku akan menunggu—"

"Tidak perlu menungguku, kalian makan saja duluan, Jaa~" tanpa menunggu balasan Kyouko, gadis cantik itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat berada di persimpangan, Ryohei melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Tsuna dan adiknya. Namun belum sempat ia berseru menyapa keduanya, tangan Hana sudah menyeretnya dan menghilang di balik koridor.

"OH KUROKAWA, ADA APA TO THE EXTREAM?"

"Sudah ikut saja, senpai!"

Tsuna yang dapat mendengar itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Sementara itu Kyouko memiringkan kepalanya, "Yang tadi itu, Onii-chan?"

Tsuna tertawa garing, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya Kurokawa memang merencanakan ini, dan alasannya tadi pasti bohong. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah. Keduanya kembali lagi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, suasana canggung kembali hadir dan membuat Tsuna keringat dingin.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Reborn!_

Tsuna menjerit dalam hati, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berharap tutor sadisnya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat suasana canggung ini menghilang. Sebenarnya Tsuna sempat berfikir kemungkinan alasan kenapa gadis matahari itu mulai menjauhinya adalah tindakannya minggu lalu yang dengan lancangnya mencium pipi Kyouko. Wajah Tsuna seketika memerah, hanya mengingat kejadian minggu lalu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Pingsan karena sangking malunya dan bahagia karena telah mencium pipi gadis pujaannya. Keheningan yang semakin menjadi membuat Tsuna semakin keringat dingin dan ingin segera bersimpuh meminta maaf. Tidak ia sangka seminggu di jauhi Kyouko dapat membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. karena itulah tanpa buang waktu lagi, Tsuna berdiri di depan Kyouko dan membungkuk dalam, membuat gadis bersurai orange itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"GOMEN!"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Gomen, karena bersikap tidak pantas minggu lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu!"

Kyouko mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan sikap Tsuna yang tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Uh ma-maksudku, maaf karena aku lancang berbuat seperti itu. Kau marah karena itu kan?"

"Marah? aku marah karena apa?" kini Kyouko mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Tsuna katakan.

Perlahan Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya, pemilik surai coklat itu menatap Kyouko ragu-ragu. "kau tidak marah?"

Kyouko tersenyum hangat dan tertawa kecil, "Memang siapa yang marah? aku tidak marah Tsuna-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tsuna-kun aneh, memang kenapa aku harus marah?"

Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Yah aku pikir kamu marah karena aku menciummu minggu lalu." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Kyouko terdiam seketika, wajahnya langsung merah padam dan gadis manis itu kini sibuk menatap kakinya sendiri. "Ti-tidak, aku ... tidak marah kok." Ujar Kyouko pelan yang hampir seperti bisikan.

"benarkah itu, Kyouko?" senyum Tsuna kini mulai merekah saat berhasil mendengar ucapan pelan Kyouko.

Kyouko sedikit berjingit kaget, manik matanya sibuk melirik ke arah jendela. Tidak berani menatap tsuna, "I-iya—" Kyouko terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap Tsuna yang kini tengah bernafas lega.

"Tsuna-kun," panggil Kyouko.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kamu memanggilku apa?"

Tsuna mengernyit bingung, "Kyouko." Jawabnya polos, detik berikutnya semburat merah hadir dan menjalar hingga ke telinga Tsuna.

Baru ia sadari, sejak tadi Tsuna memanggil Kyouko tanpa embel-embel 'chan' seperti biasanya. Kyouko yang mendengar Tsuna memanggil nama kecilnya, ikut memerah. Keduanya kini saling menghindari kontak mata.

"A-pa kamu tidak suka?" tanya Tsuna pelan.

Kyouko terdiam, ia tengah memikirkan pertanyaan Tsuna. _Suka atau tidak suka_. Kyouko mencoba mencari jawabannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan tenang karena suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Kyouko yang tidak juga menyahut membuat Tsuna berfikir bahwa gadis manis itu tidak suka ia memanggil nama kecilnya. "Ka-kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa—"

"Tidak kok!"

Tsuna sedikit berjingit kaget dengan sentakan Kyouko yang tiba-tiba. Gadis bermarga Sasagawa itu menutup mulutnya, dia juga sama kagetnya. Kyouko sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan berteriak seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf, maksudku tidak masalah kok. Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja karena biasanya Tsuna-kun memanggilku dengan 'Kyouko-chan'." Jelas Kyouko dengan nada cepat-cepat.

Kyouko kembali terdiam, dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sedikit berpacu. Tsuna yang sudah mengatasi keterkejutannya hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa bicara lagi, Tsuna membuka pintu atap sekolah. Entah sejak kapan mereka sampai, keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar. Saat mereka sudah masuk, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

* * *

"Maaf Hotaru-kun."

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipangkas pendek itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut dengan penyataan Haru. Saat ini jam istirahat dan Haru meminta Hotaru untuk menemuinya di taman belakang. Gadis bersurai coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan masih membungkuk.

"Apa aku memang tidak bisa menang dari Sawada?"

Haru mendongak dan menatap Hotaru, "Itu—"

Ukiran senyum tipis hadir di wajah putih Hotaru dan menghentikan apapun yang hendak Haru ucapkan. Tidak, sesungguhnya gadis manis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Dan senyuman Hotaru semakin membuatnya bungkam tak berdaya.

"Tsuna-san, pernah menyelamatkan Haru saat hampir tenggelam dulu. Karena itulah Haru jatuh cinta." Mulai Haru dengan suara pelan sembari menatap kedua kakinya. "Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali Tsuna-san selalu datang menyelamatkan Haru. Memang Tsuna-san lemah dalam pelajaran dan terlihat payah. Tapi, dia selalu baik meski Haru terkadang bersikap egois dan menjengkelkan. Tsuna-san juga selalu menepati janjinya."

Hotaru memperhatikan Haru dengan seksama, dapat ia lihat bola mata gadis itu berbinar. Tatapan yang selalu Haru berikan setiap ia melihat dan berbicara dengan Tsuna. Tatapan itulah yang membuat Hotaru penasaran dengannya dan jatuh hati pada gadis bersurai coklat gelap di depannya.

"Maaf Hotaru-kun, Haru senang dengan perasaan Hotaru-kun." ujar Haru yang kini menatapnya lurus. Setetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya. "Tapi, setiap Haru memikirkan apa saja yang sudah Tsuna-san lakukan," Gadis bersurai coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Kilas balik saat mereka dulu pergi ke masa depan, kilas balik saat Tsuna berusaha keras dan berjanji akan mengembalikan mereka, dan kilas balik saat Haru mengira Tsuna tewas di tusuk oleh Byakuran. Air mata semakin turun dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya. "Haru tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan Tsuna-san." Isakan kini lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Hotaru berjalan mendekat dan menghapus air mata Haru yang jatuh. "Maaf, Hotaru-kun." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

_Kau tidak akan menang jika dibandingkan dengan Tsuna-sama. _

Hotaru memejamkan kedua matanya saat ucapan Gokudera hadir begitu saja. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa menang jika dibandingan dengan Sawada. Laki-laki yang selalu dihina dan dipandang rendah dan terkenal dengan kepayahannya itu, hanyalah sisi sawada yang ia ketahui dari rumor. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sesungguhnya. Dan gadis yang ia taksir, telah jatuh cinta dengan sosok sesungguhnya dari Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Aku kalah." Ujar Hotaru dengan cengiran lebar. Haru sontak menatapnya yang kini mulai tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang tidak bisa menang dari Sawada. Ku pikir rasa suka yang aku miliki cukup untuk membuatmu berpaling. Tapi ternyata tidak." Hotaru tersenyum miris.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan pernyataanku." Hotaru tersenyum lebar dan menepuk puncak kepala Haru. "Ternyata usahaku tidak cukup untuk menyaingi apa yang sudah Sawada lakukan."

"Hotaru-kun—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjauh selama Haru-chan tetap mau menjadi temanku." Potong Hotaru cepat, seakan ia tahu apa yang ingin Haru katakan. "Apa Haru-chan masih mau menjadi temanku?" Hotaru bertanya hati-hati.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja."

Hotaru tersenyum lebut, senang setidaknya gadis yang dia sayangi kini kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Haru berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sedikit lenggang dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Gadis yang memiliki arti musim semi itu tengah dilanda perasaan senang karena dia sempat berfikir tidak akan berteman lagi dengan Hotaru-kun setelah penolakan itu.

Saat Haru hendak menaiki tangga, gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu menjerit tertahan. Kaget dengan keberadaan Gokudera Hayato yang tengah duduk di pojok tangga. Hayato tengah duduk di pojok tangga dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya. Haru yang sudah berhasil menenangkan degup jantungnya mulai menghampiri Hayato. Pemilik surai coklat itu duduk di samping Hayato dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Gokudera-san sedang apa di sini?"

Hening.

Hayato tidak menggubris pertanyaan maupun guncangan Haru yang seakan tengah berusaha menyadarkannya dari apapun yang sedang dipikirkan anak laki-laki bersurai perak itu. Haru yang kesal karena diacuhkan mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia berteriak keras.

"BAKA-DERA!"

Ngiiiiiing~

Hayato terjungkal sembari menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung menyakitkan. Setelah telinganya tidak berdenging lagi, Hayato menyentak Haru dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"BAKA-ONNA! KAU MAU MATI YA?!"

"Hahi! Ini salah Gokudera-san karena acuh sama Haru desu!" Seru Haru tidak kalah kerasnya.

Hayato menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum bertanya, "Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Sejak tadi, Gokudera-san tidak pergi ke atap bersama Tsuna-san dan yang lainnya?" kini Haru yang bertanya sambil sesekali melirik pada batang rokok yang masih menggantung manis di sela-sela jemari lentik milik sang bomber.

"Tadi aku ada urusan, lalu kenapa kamu terlambat?"

"Ah itu, Haru ada urusan dengan Hotaru-kun." Bola mata hijau cantik itu menyipit saat mendengar jawaban Haru. Ada ketidaksukaan di sorot mata Hayato sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyesap nikotinnya.

Haru yang duduk di samping Hayato sama sekali tidak menyadari sorot itu, gadis manis itu lebih terfokus pada rokok yang sedang Hayato hisap. Sejak dulu Haru tidak begitu suka dengan kebiasaan Hayato yang suka sekali merokok. Bukan hanya Haru, semua teman-temannya juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa Hayato merokok, karena remaja bersurai perak itu menggunakan rokok untuk menjadi pematik api bagi dinamitnya.

Bagi Hayato, nikotinnya bukan hanya digunakan untuk penghilang stress ataupun untuk bertingkah keren. Batangan itu merupakan ganggang pedang yang akan dia gunakan untuk melindungi teman-teman dan keluarganya.

Kini sorot mata Haru meredup, memang benar Hayato membutuhkan rokoknya untuk bertarung. Tapi apa anak laki-laki itu sadar, jika ganggang pedangnya bisa menjadi bom waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Haru yang tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya, segera menyambar puntung rokok itu dan menginjaknya hingga mati. Hayato membulatkan kedua matanya, kaget dengan tindakan Haru yang tiba-tiba.

"Aho-onna! Kau itu benar—"

"Berhentilah!" potong Haru cepat membuat pemilik surai perak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berhentilah sebelum Gokudera-san membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Hayato tercengang, batu hijau itu bertubrukan dengan batu coklat tua yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh dengan ketegasan. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam permata coklat itu, Hayato dapat merasakan ada sebuah desiran aneh di dalam dadanya. Desiran yang membuatnya memutuskan kontak mata antar keduanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Aho-onna."

"Jelas ada hubungannya, Haru tidak ingin teman Haru melukai dirinya sendiri!" seru Haru yang kembali membuat Hayato membeku di tempat.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tidak perlu memikirkanku. Cukup pikirkan dirimu sendiri, apa kamu mau selamanya akan seperti ini?"

Haru mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hayato. Pemilik surai perak itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Haru lalu kembali bersuara. "Apa Kamu tetap membiarkan Juudaime tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Manik mata coklat tua itu melebar sebelum berubah sedih, "Apa maksudmu? Haru selalu menyeruakan perasaan Haru terhadap Tsuna-san. Tapi Gokudera-san bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana tanggapan Tsuna-san selama ini." Senyum pahit terukir jelas di wajah Haru.

Hayato menghela nafas pelan, "Yang kamu lakukan lebih terlihat seperti seorang fangirl dan terlihat tidak serius dengan perasaanmu."

"Haru serius menyukai Tsuna-san!" sentak Haru karena dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Hayato.

"Karena itulah, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk bersikap seperti layaknya perempuan yang tengah jatuh cinta. Katakan dengan serius terhadap Juudaime, Miura-san."

Haru membulatkan kedua matanya, untuk kedua kalinya Hayato memanggil namanya. Hayato memanggilnya tanpa ejekan yang biasa dia lontarkan. Dia, memanggil namanya dan menatapnya lurus serta tanpa adanya nada tinggi yang menghiasi suaranya ketika berbicara padanya. Haru yakin, Gokudera tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Suara dering ponsel memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, Hayato mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan mendengus kasar begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Masih dengan wajah kesal, Hayato menjawab telponnya.

"Ada apa lagi aneki?"

Untuk beberapa saat Hayato mendengarkan perkataan kakak perempuannya dengan enggan sebelum manik hijau itu membulat sempurna.

"APA?!"

Haru terlonjak kaget akibat seruan Hayato, ditatapnya pemilik surai perak itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Raut wajah Hayato benar-benar menyiratkan keterkejutan dan kepanikan saat ini.

"Aneki pasti bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin pak tua itu berbuat seenaknya!"

Hayato menggertakan giginya dan tanpa bicara lagi, dia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kencang ke arah atap sekolah. Haru yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi terus memanggil namanya dan mengikutinya.

* * *

Manik coklat madu itu terus saja menatap pintu atap sekolah, menunggu seseorang untuk membukanya. Tsuna menghela nafas pelan yang menarik perhatian Kyoko yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis matahari itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Tsuna, agar perhatian temannya tertuju ke arahnya.

"Menunggu Gokudera-kun dan Haru-chan?" tanya Kyoko memastikan. Tsuna tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Hayato, karena beberapa hari ini dia terlihat murung."

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Gokudera-kun pasti akan mengatakannya, dia tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia terlalu lama denganmu Tsuna-kun." Calon bos itu tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kyoko.

Yah Tsuna yakin, Hayato akan memberitahunya jika waktunya sudah tiba. Saat Tsuna tengah melahap makanannya, suara ponsel terdengar di balik kantong celananya. Tsuna buru-buru mengambilnya dan menjawab telpon tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu penelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah Dino-san!"

Mendengar nama Dino disebut, Reborn mengalihkan fokusnya dari makan siangnya dan menatap Tsuna yang tengah tersenyum senang.

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Tsuna beranjak dari duduknya dengan senyum lebar.

Seluruh teman-temannya memandangnya penasaran Tsuna yang sudah tersenyum lebar dan berkali-kali mengucap syukur dan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. Tsuna yang mendapatkan kabar gembira dari Dino tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Manik coklat mudanya segera mengedar mencari seseorang. Saat melihat Chrome yang tengah menatapnya lurus, Tsuna segera menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Chrome mengerjap beberapa kali lalu memandang bos terkasihnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tsuna semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan lalu tanpa aba-aba, pemilik surai coklat itu memeluk erat badan Chrome yang mungil.

"Chrome, kau mendapatkan donor organ!" seru Tsuna lantang.

Chrome membulatkan matanya tak percaya, bukan hanya dia seluruh teman-temannya juga. Takeshi tertawa penuh kelegaan, Ryohei berteriak kencang sembari meninju langit, Hana yang tidak tahu bahwa Chrome hidup tanpa organ dalam tetap tersenyum, ikut bahagia akan kabar gembira yang Tsuna katakan. Kyoko, gadis manis itu kini tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Turut bahagia mendengar kabar itu dan segera menghambur dalam pelukan Chrome. Tsuna mundur selangkah dan membiarkan Kyoko dan Chrome saling menangis bahagia.

Reborn berdiri di samping muridnya dengan senyum tipisnya, hitman cilik itu benar-benar bangga dengan muridnya. "Kau berhasil Tsuna." ujar Reborn.

Tsuna menatap tutornya dengan cengiran lebar, "Aku tidak melakukannya sendirian, Dino-san membantuku."

Reborn mengangguk, dia sudah tahu itu sejak awal dan lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan kedua muridnya dari jauh. Tsuna memandang Chrome dengan senyum lebarnya, salah satu pemegang Tri-ni-sette itu terus mengucap syukur sebelum ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya.

"Maaf Dino-san, aku mengabaikanmu. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

"_Hahaha tidak apa-apa Tsuna, bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu. Karena kau sudah ku anggap adik sendiri." _

Tsuna tersenyum simpul, dia benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sosok kakak seperti Dino. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tanggal operasi dan letak rumah sakitnya?" Tanya Tsuna dengan tak sabar.

"_Aaah itu, tanggal operasi dan letaknya adalah—"  
_

BRAK!

"JUUDAIME!

Tsuna terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu dibanting yang disusul suara sahabatnya. Spontan Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hayato yang berlari ke arahnya. Saat sudah berada di depan Tsuna, Hayato mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Haru yang baru sampai juga ikut mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Kyoko dan Chrome menghampirinya dan memberinya minum. Tsuna menepuk pundak Hayato dengan raut cemas yang terlihat jelas di pancaran matanya.

"Hayato kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku baik-baik sa-ja Juudaime." Hayato menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan setelah nafasnya teratur, Hayato mencengkram erat kedua bahu Tsuna dan mengguncangkannya. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Juudaime, kita haru ke Italia sekarang!"

Tsuna membulatkan matanya sementara Reborn memicingkan bola mata hitam kelamnya.

"A-apa maksudmu itu Hayato? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aneki baru saja menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa Revanco famiglia akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Kyuudaime." Jawab Hayato, pemilik surai perak itu menutup matanya sebelum membukanya kembali dengan tatapan tajam dan serius. "Bos Revanco— ayahku ingin mengakhiri aliansi dengan Vongola."

"Ke-kenapa?!" Tsuna memandang Hayato tidak percaya.

Sinar mata dari batu hijau itu sedikit meredup, ada sekelebat perasaan yang membuat Tsuna penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Hayato memejamkan kedua matanya, dia sama sekali tidak kuat untuk menatap batu coklat muda di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan mulai meluncurkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya seakan meragukan bosnya sendiri.

"Dia tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan calon bos yang statusnya belum jelas."

* * *

To be continue...

AN/ Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. maaf karena lama update hehehe.

Big Thanks for Sacchan karena setia membaca fic ini. iya gpp kok lupa, yang penting kan niatnya ^^.

Big Thanks for Ryu Saenagi-san, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

dan Big Thanks for Saegusa Aruhi yang udah mau komen setiap chap ^^.dan aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang kamu tanyakan. pertama cerita ini berlatar setelah komiknya selesai. lalu kenapa fic ini berjudu, TTLA, ya itu time to love arc, waktunya untuk cinta ^^ mengisahkan tentang percintaan tiga main pairing. TsuKyo, Gokuharu, HibaChrome. semoga terjawab yah pertanyaanmu.

The Last, Mind to Review again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran.**

**SUMMARY **-Semester baru, gedung sekolah baru, seragam baru, dan kisah cinta yang baru di mulai. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan kini mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan di sana, kejadian manis dan pahit mulai menanti perjalanan kisah cinta bagi seorang Dame-Tsuna sekaligus calon Boss mafia ke-10.-

* * *

Target 10 –Ketetapan Hati Gokudera Hayato-

Siang ini keadaan atap sekolah hening tidak seperti biasanya. Hal itu terjadi karena perkataan Hayato yang baru saja menerima telpon dari Bianchi yang kini sedang berada di Italia. Pemilik iris hijau cantik itu menatap ubin dengan tatapan gelisah. Sementara orang yang dia kagumi dan hormati tidak bersuara sama sekali setelah apa yang Hayato katakan.

Tsuna terdiam, otaknya bekerja lebih cepat begitu mendengar penuturan Hayato. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut terdiam, Ryohei yang semula berteriak penuh kegembiraan atas kabar baik yang Tsuna sampaikan kini tengah memasang wajah serius. Senyum dan tawa Takeshi tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Chrome yang semula menangis bahagia kini berubah tegang.

"Tidak ada gunanya berpikir terlalu keras Dame-Tsuna." Pikiran yang bergelut dalam otaknya seketika lenyap begitu Reborn memecahkan kesunyian.

Tsuna menatap tutornya dengan alis berkerut dan terlihat jelas raut cemas di wajahnya. Reborn menyeringai tipis lalu menendang kaki kanan Tsuna dan sukses membuat pemilik surai coklat itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Reborn?!"

"Kau ini masih saja payah, apa kau sadar dengan situasimu sekarang ini Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn mengabaikan jeritan Tsuna dan justru memberi sang calon bos itu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Tsuna mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja aku paham, Bos Revanco yang tidak lain adalah Ayah dari Hayato ingin memutuskan aliansi dengan Vongola karena aku." Tsuna berujar gemas sekaligus panik.

"Karena itu yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terbang ke Italia dan membuat pengumuman resmi kalau kau akan menjadi Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna segera menggeleng kepalanya cepat, wajahnya kini memucat begitu mendengar penuturan Reborn. Sejak dulu dia tidak ingin menjadi bos Mafia, bahkan sampai saat ini dia tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin. Reborn yang dapat dengan jelas tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tsuna berdecak sebal. Leon kini berubah menjadi pistol kebanggaannya dan moncongnya tepat mengarah di kening Tsuna.

"Kau itu tidak memiliki pilihan Dame-Tsuna." Semua orang yang berada di atap sekolah dapat merasakan bulu kuduk mereka meremang begitu mendengar suara Reborn yang penuh penekanan.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jika ia pikirkan lagi, dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan. Darah dari kakek buyutnya mengalir dalam nadinya, dia juga sudah melalui banyak tantangan dan juga sudah menyelesaikan berbagai macam _trial_. Termasuk _trial_ dari para Vongola generasi pertama yang membuat cincin Vongola kembali kebentuk aslinya.

Surai coklat itu bergoyang pelan saat semilir angin menyapunya. Tsuna tertunduk membuat Hayato yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya cemas dan rasa bersalah mulai merambat kedalam hatinya.

"Juudaime, mohon maafkan saya." Hayato berujar pelan lalu perlahan dia mulai berlutut di hadapan Tsuna.

Bola mata coklat madu itu sukses membulat sempurna melihat sahabatnya berlutut seperti itu. Tsuna segera ikut berlutut dan mencengkram kedua bahu lalu meminta penjaga badainya untuk bangkit. Namun Hayato tidak bergeming, pemilik surai perak itu justru kini bersimpuh membuat Tsuna semakin kalang kabut.

"Hayato, aku mohon berdirilah."

"Maafkan saya Juudaime, ini semua karena saya. Selama ini saya terlalu memaksakan keinginan saya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Juudaime."

"Hayato, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Aku mohon berdirilah!"

Tsuna berusaha untuk membuat Hayato bangkit, namun hasilnya nihil. Takeshi, Ryohei juga sudah membantu Tsuna untuk membuat Hayato bangkit berdiri namun hasilnya sama saja. Pemilik surai perak itu tetap bersimpuh di depan Tsuna.

Hayato menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dapat ia rasakan paru-parunya seakan menyempit dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Rasa bersalah hadir dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat orang yang ia hormati terlihat kebingungan. Hayato selalu menganggap Tsuna sebagai cahaya, dan orang yang ia hormati ini kelak akan menjadi sosok penting dan disegani di dunia mafia.

Karena itulah Hayato bersumpah akan berusaha menjadi Tangan Kanan yang hebat untuk Tsuna. Hayato akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa melakukan apa saja untuk bos terkasihnya. Dia akan berusaha untuk dapat menjadi orang yang bisa Tsuna andalkan. Namun karena itulah matanya tertutup dan tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ambisinya.

Tsuna yang tidak ingin menjadi Bos, Tsuna yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam mafia, Tsuna yang tidak ingin bertarung, Tsuna yang tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka, dan Tsuna yang terlalu baik untuk berada dalam dunia mafia.

Akhirnya Hayato menyadarinya—tidak dia sudah sadar sejak dulu. Namun melihat betapa gigihnya Tsuna jika sudah menyangkut teman dan keluarganya. Membuat Hayato semakin buta dan haus akan keinginannya untuk melayani Tsuna yang kelak akan menjadi seorang Bos yang hebat dan bijaksana.

Hayato menghela napas pelan, suara Tsuna yang masih berusaha untuk membuatnya berdiri mulai bisa ia dengar kembali. Perlahan Hayato mendongak dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam sebelum mengalihkannya pada batu coklat muda yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang Hayato sukai. Namun saat ini melihat tatapan mata itu justru membuat hatinya sakit.

"Juudaime," panggilnya dan membuat Tsuna mengerjap sesaat. Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya dan mulai menebak apa yang akan Hayato katakan. "Aku akan kembali ke Italia," Ujarnya dan memberi jeda.

"Dan aku akan melepaskan posisiku sebagai penjaga badai."

* * *

Tsuna—tidak semua orang yang tahu akan Vongola selain Reborn kini sudah membulatkan mata mereka. Wajah tidak percaya dan keterkejutan sudah merekat erat di wajah mereka, begitu juga dengan Kyoko dan Haru. Hana yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung dan juga penasaran.

"Hayato apa yang kau katakan?!" Seru Tsuna yang terlebih dulu tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Oi Hayato, kau pasti bercanda!"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KEPALA GURITA?!"

Hayato tidak menjawab, dia tetap bergeming, begitu juga dengan tatapan lurus yang kini ia berikan pada teman-temannya. Reborn yang kini dalam bentuk anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun melangkah mendekati Hayato.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu, Gokudera Hayato?"

Suara rendah yang masih terdengar nyaring itu tidak menurunkan sedikitpun hawa intimidasi yang diberikan Reborn. Hayato menatap hitman cilik itu sebelum mengangguk.

"Ini yang terbaik, Reborn-_san_."

"Tunggu dulu Hayato, ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau yang paling ingin menjadi penjaga badaiku?"

Hayato mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tsuna dan tersenyum tipis, "Meski aku menjadi penjagamu, tidak ada kepastian kalau kau akan mengambil jabatan Decimo, Tsuna-sama."

Detik itu Tsuna membeku begitu mendengar ucapan Hayato. Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Hayato yang tidak pernah meragukannya kini berkata seperti itu. Hayato yang selalu mendukungnya kini seakan melepaskan dorongan tangannya dan membiarkan Tsuna.

"Hayato!" kembali Tsuna memanggilnya, namun kini dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa dan memohon.

Pemilik surai perak itu tersenyum tipis sebelum membungkuk kembali, "Terimakasih atas segala kebaikan Tsuna-sama selama ini. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau menerimaku."

"Hayato."

Pemilik iris hijau itu kini menegakan badannya dan menatap Takeshi yang memanggilnya dan Ryohei bergantian. "Bisbol idiot, manik tinju, aku percayakan Tsuna-sama pada kalian."

"Hayato coba pikirkan lagi, Reborn!" Tsuna masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Hayato sebelum meneriaki nama Reborn, meminta pertolongan pada tutor sadisnya.

Reborn hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, seakan dia membiarkan keputusan Hayato untuk mundur dari posisi jabatan penjaga badai. Hayato mulai beranjak dari posisi berlutut dan sekali lagi dia membungkuk sebelum mengundurkan dirinya dari atap sekolah.

Setelah Hayato meninggalkan atap sekolah, keheningan kini melanda delapan orang yang masih di sana. Tsuna menatap ubin dengan tatapan shok, hatinya kini tengah bergelut dengan perasaan tidak terima yang ia rasakan kini.

Mereka sudah mengalami banyak kejadian, pertempuran, kesedihan, kesenangan. Dan kini tiba-tiba saja Hayato mengatakan dia akan melepaskan posisinya. Memikirkan bahwa tidak ada lagi Hayato yang berisik, yang selalu membuatnya kerepotan untuk menenangkannya, tidak ada lagi Hayato yang selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk dirinya yang payah.

Aneh, seharusnya Tsuna merasa senang. Karena dengan begitu Hayato tidak akan terlibat dalam urusan mafia ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun Hayato sudah berada di dunia mafia sejak dia terlahir, dan meskipun dia melepaskan jabatannya. Itu tidak akan berarti Hayato akan terlepas dari urusan ini.

Tsuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, kata-kata Hayato kini terngiang di benaknya.

_Meski aku menjadi penjagamu, tidak ada kepastian kalau kau akan mengambil jabatan Decimo, Tsuna-sama._

Tsuna memejamkan matanya dengan raut pedih yang terukir jelas di wajahnya, 'Hayato...'

* * *

Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru saat mulai menuruni anak tangga sebelum perlahan melambat dan kini berhenti. Badan tinggi dan kurus itu seketika limbung dan jatuh terduduk di atas anak tangga. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

Perlahan suara geraman terdengar lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Hayato menggeram pelan seakan menahan sakit. Ya, dia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang tidak terlihat, rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya hingga mungkin akan berlubang kelak.

* * *

"Reborn kenapa kamu membiarkannya? Bukankah kau yang menarik Hayato?"

Keheningan yang membalut atap sekolah kini pecah begitu Tsuna berujar dengan nada rendah. Reborn menurunkan topinya dan menghela napas pelan. Mau sampai kapan muridnya ini tidak memakai otaknya?

"Dame-Tsuna kau itu—"

"Benar-benar bodoh!"

Tsuna tersentak begitu suara lain memotong ucapan Reborn. Bola mata coklat madu itu segera menatap sosok perempuan yang sukses membuat jantungnya seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Sosok perempuan dengan surai hitam yang tergerai, Kurokawa Hana menatapnya datar.

"Ku-ku-ku-Kurokawa-san?!" air muka Tsuna kini memucat, dia benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan teman sekelasnya ini. "Ano-itu-ano..."

Gadis cantik itu berdecak melihat temannya yang kini terlihat payah. Kemana aura yang dia tunjukan tadi saat berbicara dengan Gokudera dan anak kecil itu?

"Apa kau bodoh sampai tidak menyadari arti dari tindakan Gokudera?"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Kyoko yang berada di samping Hana, juga menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Arti dari tindakan Gokudera-kun?" ulang gadis bersurai orange itu.

Hana mengangguk, "Dia terpaksa mundur agar nanti dia tidak harus memilih pada pihak mana dia harus berada. Menurut apa yang ku tangkap, jika ayah dari Gokudera bermaksud untuk memutuskan aliansi dan menjadi musuh kalian, maka tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kalian berhadapan dengan ayah Gokudera." Terang Hana panjang lebar.

"Dan aku rasa, jika aku menjadi Gokudera dan Kyoko adalah Sawada. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk memilih salah satu antara ayahku dengan Kyoko." Hana kembali berujar yang kini membuat Tsuna seketika tersadar.

Kyoko yang berada di sampingnya menatap Hana dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Haru juga menatap Hana dan Tsuna bergantian sebelum tertunduk.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menolehkan kepalanya pada murid didiknya. "Hayato mencari jalan untuk tidak membuatmu dan Vongola kesulitan."

Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ternyata Hayato berusaha untuk tetap mendukungnya, dia tetap mendukungnya meski hal itu membuat dirinya terluka. Tsuna menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan tatapan penuh resolusi dan tekad. Reborn menyeringai melihat tatapan itu.

"Reborn, kita akan pergi ke Italia dan bertemu dengan bos Revanco." Ujar Tsuna dengan nada rendah dan dalam. Aura disekitar Tsuna seketika berubah bersamaan dengan bola mata coklat madunya berpendar orange.

"Mode bos Tsuna aktif!" seru Takeshi sembari tertawa renyah.

Tsuna tersentak pelan begitu mendengar perkataan Yamamoto, seketika lenyap sudah aura bos yang semula menguar pekat dari Tsuna. Pemilik surai coklat itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum malu.

"YOSH! KITA AKAN MEMBAWA PULANG KEPALA GURITA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei berseru keras membuat seluruh teman-temannya menutup telinganya kecuali Kyoko dan Hana yang sudah terbiasa.

"Ah dan kau Kurokawa Hana," Reborn menolehkan kepalanya pada Hana yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "kau mau masuk Famiglia Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

"Hiiie Reborn jangan seenaknya merekrut orang!"

Dan seketika suasana tegang kini berubah menjadi lebih ceria dengan tawa yang mulai menghiasi.

* * *

"Jadi akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk mengambil alih jabatan bos, Hayato." Ujar suara laki-laki berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan.

Hayato memejamkan matanya sebelum mengangguk meski dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan melihatnya. Genggamannya pada ponsel hitamnya mengerat. "Ya ayah."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang juga, ayah yang akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu."

"Sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Hayato membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan batu hijau cantiknya. "Jika aku menuruti kata ayah, ayah tidak akan memutuskan aliansi dengan Vongola Famiglia?"

Hening sesaat sebelum bos Revanco membalasnya. "Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang ayah."

* * *

Suara derap langkah itu terdengar di sepanjang jalan perumahan Namimori. Tsuna, Takeshi, dan Ryohei berlari sembari melihat sekeliling. Mereka tengah mencari rekan mereka, Gokudera Hayato. Sejak selesai istirahat sampai pulang sekolah, Hayato tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Lebih baik kita menyebar agar lebih mudah mencarinya." Usul Tsuna yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari dua temannya.

Tsuna berlari dan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju apartemen kecil Hayato. Berharap saja mereka tidak terlambat dan masih bisa membuat Hayato berubah pikiran.

* * *

Suara air yang beriak pelan dengan cucuran air mancur terdengar. Di tepi kolam sosok remaja bersurai perak telihat tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di kolam. Di sampingnya sebuah koper besar berwarna merah menyala ikut berdiri bersamanya. Sosok itu mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

Hayato terlihat menerawang jauh lalu ia menghela napas lelah. Sejam lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas dan dia masih berada di sini. Entah apa yang membuatnya melangkah menuju ke taman ini. Padahal bisa saja dia akan bertemu dengan Tsuna dan teman-teman lainnya. Hayato mengacak rambutnya hingga membuatnya jadi berantakan.

"Argh!" geramnya pelan.

Hayato benar-benar meruntuk dalam hati karena rasa bimbang kini menghampirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan keluarga Vongola. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, Vongola dan Tsuna akan kesulitan jika harus bermusuhan dengan keluarganya.

"Super..."

.

"Hn?"

.

"Ultra..."

.

"Haru Kick!"

.

DUAKK!

.

"Uarghh!"

Hayato tersungkur begitu sebuah tendangan mengenai punggungnya. Wajah Gokudera kini sudah merah padam dan siap menyemprot pelaku yang telah menendangnya dengan bahasa dewanya.

"BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU—"

Hayato tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, justru kini bibirnya tertutup dan badannya membeku saat mendapati sosok perempuan yang selalu membuatnya kesal tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Wanita bodoh..."

Haru mendengus pelan lalu berjalan menghampiri Gokudera yang masih duduk dengan raut kagetnya. Haru juga sama halnya seperti Tsuna dan yang lainnya, begitu pulang sekolah dia segera mencari Hayato.

"Di sini rupanya kau baka-dera!" cetus Haru dingin.

Hayato yang tersadar segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil kopernya. Haru yang melihat Hayato akan pergi segera menahan koper Hayato.

"Hahi! Tunggu dulu apa kau mau pergi seperti ini baka-dera?!"

"Lepaskan aku wanita bodoh!" Hayato menggeram kesal lalu menyentak kopernya hingga membuat genggaman Haru terlepas dari kopernya.

Hayato menatap tajam Haru dan hal itu tidak mempan karena kini Haru juga menatapnya tak kalah sengit.

"Apa maumu, dan kenapa kamu bisa menemukanku?" Hayato berbalik dan bertanya padanya.

"Haru ingin Gokudera-kun berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini." jawab Haru tegas yang justru membuat Gokudera tertawa.

"Hal bodoh? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Karena itu beritahu Haru!"

Gokudera sedikit bergeming begitu mendengar dan melihat tatapan yang Haru berikan padanya. Tatapan Haru kini berubah lembut sebelum dia tersenyum kecil.

"Haru memang tidak tahu apa-apa, terutama tentangmu Gokudera-kun. kita selalu saja bertengkar tanpa mencoba memahami satu sama lain, karena itu Haru ingin mengenal Gokudera-kun lebih dalam." Terang gadis bersurai coklat jujur.

"Kau memang perempuan bodoh, untuk apa kamu ingin mengenalku lebih dalam? Tidak ada untungnya bagimu." Cetus Gokudera setelah lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja ada untungnya! Kita sudah berteman lama dan Haru kesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu Gokudera-kun." Haru melangkah maju mendekat pada Gokudera.

"Haru ingin tahu tentang masa lalumu, Haru ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat sedang senggang, dan Haru ingin tahu kenapa kamu sampai rela melepaskan posisimu!"

"BERHENTI BICARA!" Gokudera mendorong Haru keras membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

Gokudera segera tersadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis di depannya. Dia ingin membantunya berdiri tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya. Haru yang jatuh terduduk menatap Gokudera dengan raut terkejut.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, kau cukup pikirkan perasaanmu terhadap Juudaime. Duniaku sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, Miura-san" Gokudera berujar pelan sambil tertunduk.

Haru sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang tengah Gokudera buat sekarang ini.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena itu ... selamat tinggal."

Gokudera tidak memberikan kesempatan Haru untuk bicara lagi, dia segera menyeret kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan Haru sendirian di taman. Sementara itu gadis manis itu masih menatap punggung Gokudera dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuknya.

Haru sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat Gokudera mengatakan selamat tinggal. Apa remaja itu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, apa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi? Apa mereka tidak akan bisa bertengkar seperti dulu lagi?

.

.

.

**To be Continue...**

**AN/ big thanks for Sacchan yang selalu setia membaca ceritaku *bow* semoga fic ini memuaskan dirimu ya walau gak ada romance antara Gokuharu tapi malah konflik -_-"**

**Big Thanks for Yuki-azure yang udah mau baca yaaa~ semoga kamu mau membacanya sampai tamat ^^**

**Big Thanks for yuuki-chan, hahaha untuk kata-kata 'Status bos yang tidak jelas' akan di jelaskan di chap depan setelah para chara kita terbang ke italia. ^^**

**Dan pengumuman sepertinya mulai dari Chap 11 ranting fic ini akan naik jadi T. **

**Last, mind to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

**Main Pairing: 27k, 5986, 189669**

**Gender: Romance, Humor, etc**

**Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning: mungkin akan agak OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur lompat-lompat.**

**Target 11 –Perasaan mereka-**

* * *

Semilir angin senja menyapu pelan surai perak yang terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya senja. Suara bising khas bandara terdengar sementara langkah lebar itu makin memasuki arena bandara Narita. Seorang remaja dengan kemeja merah berbalut jas hitam menatap sekelilingnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Italia di tangan kanannya.

Bola mata hijau emerald miliknya terlihat sayu tanpa cahaya. Digenggamnya erat tiket pesawat itu lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya dengan gontai. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam dan perutnya sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Kaa-san aku lapar," ujarnya pelan dan melangkah masuk menuju dapur.

Nana menyapa putranya yang baru saja pulang dengan senyum hangatnya. "Selamat datang Tsu-kun, makan malammu ada di atas meja."

"Terima kasih kaa-san." Tsuna duduk dan mulai memakan makan malamnya.

Setelah pulang sekolah, dia bersama Takeshi dan Ryohei mencoba mencari Hayato. Tapi jejak Hayato sama sekali tidak tertinggal. Mereka tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun sampai saat mereka bertemu lagi di taman, Haru menghampiri mereka.

"Gokudera-kun sudah pergi ke bandara, maaf Haru tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Kata-kata Haru melesat dalam benaknya dan jika Tsuna mengingat kembali pancaran mata Haru. Tsuna dapat menebak ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang membuat Haru terlihat gelisah, sedih, dan marah.

Kepergian Hayato yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Tsuna menghela napas. Belum sempat dia membuat Hayato berubah pikiran, remaja itu sudah pergi melewati batas negara.

"Tsu-kun tadi Gokudera datang kemari dan menitipkan sesuatu pada kaa-san."

Perkataan Nana yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Tsuna tersedak nasi dan terbatuk-batuk. Nana segera menghampiri putranya dan mengusap punggung Tsuna lalu menyerahkan segelas air yang diteguk sampai tandas oleh Tsuna.

"Tadi Hayato kemari?!"

"ya dan dia meminta Kaa-san untuk menyerahkan ini." Nana menjawab sembari menyerahkan sebuah ikat pinggang dengan lambang kucing besar dan memiliki tanda 'X'.

Bola mata Tsuna membulat begitu tahu benda apa yang Hayato titipkan pada Nana. Sabuk itu adalah tanda pewaris sah untuk penjaga badai. Vongola gear, **buckle of strom vongola x.**

Tsuna segera mengambilnya dengan tatapan shok. Hayato benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya untuk melepas posisi penjaga badai. Genggamannya mengerat lalu tanpa ada kata lagi Tsuna segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna membuka pintu kamarnya kasar dan segera menghampiri hitman cilik yang berwujud anak dua belas tahun. Reborn mematikan ponsel Leon dan menatap muridnya.

"Reborn, Ha-Hayato, dia..."

Reborn menatap sekilas sabuk di tangan Tsuna sebelum menghela napas pendek lalu menatap lurus pada anak didiknya.

"Aku baru saja mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Nono."

"Eh, dengan kakek?"

Reborn mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bos Revanco benar-benar akan memutuskan aliansi jika sampai minggu depan kau belum menyatakan dirimu menjadi pewaris Vongola selanjutnya."

"APA?!"

"Tapi," Reborn memberi jeda membuat Tsuna yang shok kembali menatapnya serius.

"Nono mengatakan bahwa bos Revanco tidak jadi memutuskan aliansi dengan Vongola karena anaknya, Gokudera Hayato mengundurkan diri dari jabatan penjaga badai." Sambung Reborn.

Tsuna terdiam, bola mata coklat madu itu berkilat sesaat. Tangannya perlahan mengepal dan kepalanya tertunduk. Bayangan Gokudera yang bersimpuh meminta maaf dan tersenyum sembari mengucapkan perpisahan kembali terbesit.

"Ada kabar yang beredar kalau Hayato adalah calon bos Revanco selanjutnya." Reborn yang semula memperhatikan murid didiknya dalam diam kembali bersuara.

"B-bos selanjutnya?!"

Reborn menghela napas pendek lalu menatap tajam muridnya. "Semua permasalahan ini sebenarnya dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah kau tahu?"

Tsuna menatap tutornya tidak mengerti. "Ne, Dame-Tsuna apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Tsuna menjawab tanpa butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Apa kamu pernah berpikir konsekuensi apa yang akan kamu—Yang lain dapatkan jika kamu tetap menolak?"

Kali ini Tsuna benar-benar terdiam, tidak mengerti dan sejujurnya dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Konsekuensi jika dia tetap menolak meneruskan Vongola, apa yang akan terjadi?

Reborn dapat dengan jelas membaca apa yang kini Tsuna pikirkan. Hal itu membuat Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Vongola tidak akan segan membungkam kalian semua selamanya."

.

Degh...

.

'Membungkam'

.

Hampir tiga tahun lebih dia mengenal mafia meski tidak seluruhnya. Tsuna tahu betul apa yang Reborn maksudkan dengan 'membungkam'. Pemilik surai coklat dengan iris senada itu dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir turun dan membuat kedua telapak tangannya dingin dan berkeringat gugup.

"O-omerta?" Tsuna tidak bisa untuk tidak menanyakannya meski dia tahu betul jawabannya.

Reborn mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"karena itu, aku sudah sering mengatakannya Dame-Tsuna. kalau kau tidak memiliki pilihan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tsuna merasakan takut saat iris coklatnya bertubrukan dengan iris hitam kelam milik Reborn.

Dingin, tajam, berbahaya, dan tak terbantahkan.

* * *

"Fuahh~ mandi air hangat itu memang seperti berada di surga desu!"gadis dengan rambut coklat yang ia kuncir asal itu tersenyum cerah.

Haru yang baru saja selesai mandi segera membaringkan badannya di atas kasur empuknya. Manik coklat gelapnya menatap langit-langit kamar, menerawang jauh mengingat kembali perkataan terakhir remaja berkulit putih pucat.

'Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi, sayonara.'

Haru menggeram pelan lalu meninju udara dengan amarah yang membuncah. "BAKA-DERA NO AHO!" teriaknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Gokudera yang pesimis seperti itu. Gokudera yang gadis itu tahu adalah laki-laki menyebalkan yang kasar, kurang ajar, tapi pantang menyerah. Terutama jika sudah menyangkut Tsuna.

Haru menghela napas pendek, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia tidak paham sepenuhnya, yang dia tahu hanyalah Vongola akan kesulitan jika bermusuhan dengan keluarga Gokudera.

Kenapa keluarga Gokudera ingin memutuskan aliansi? Kenapa Gokudera sampai mundur dari posisinya? Sesulit itukah permasalahan yang mereka hadapi? Dan kenapa saat Gokudera mengatakan selamat tinggal rasanya... begitu... menyakitkan?

Perlahan kelopak mata itu menutup bersamaan helaan napas yang kesekian kalinya keluar dari bibir gadis bermarga Miura.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa itu menyakitkan desu."

* * *

"Hei... Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Dame-Tsuna terlihat menyeramkan hari ini?" Osamu berbisik pelan pada temannya.

Ryuuta, remaja dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu menggangguk berulang kali dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat. Sejak pemuda coklat itu menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, hampir seluruh murid menyadari sikap Tsuna yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Manik coklat yang biasa memancarkan keramahan kini terlihat dingin serta tak ada senyum yang biasa hadir di sana. Tsuna juga lebih pendiam dan aura yang ia pancarkan terasa sedikit menusuk. Para murid yang dapat merasakan suasana hati Tsuna yang tidak baik memilih untuk menjaga jarak.

Takeshi yang duduk di belakang Tsuna memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kembali dia mengingat saat mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Tidak ada canda tawa seperti biasanya, dia juga sudah berusaha membuat Tsuna tertawa namun jangankan tertawa berbicara saja dia terlihat enggan.

"Ada apa dengan Sawada hari ini Kyouko?" Hana menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum menatap sahabatnya.

Kyouko menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Hana. Dia juga sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa dengan Tsuna hingga anak laki-laki itu terlihat sulit didekati. Dia terlihat seperti langit yang mendung saat ini.

Tsuna menghela napas panjang lalu menatap keluar jendela. Langit terlihat begitu cerah sangat berbeda jauh dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Sejak berbicara dengan Reborn kemarin, Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa untuk berhenti memikirkannya.

Omerta, jika dia tetap memilih untuk menolak maka semua orang yang terlibat dengannya akan dibunuh. Memikirkan teman-temannya terluka sudah cukup membuat Tsuna mengerang frustasi dan akan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Bagaimana jika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri banyaknya tubuh tanpa nyawa milik teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya yang mati karena dirinya.

Degh...

"Hiii~ kenapa tiba-tiba saja udara jadi dingin seperti ini?!" Osamu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah memucat.

"Tsuna." Tepukan dan panggilan Takeshi seketika membuat aura dingin menusuk Tsuna berkurang. Saat anak laki-laki itu menatapnya, hati Takeshi seakan mencelos.

"Kau sedang apa berdiam diri seperti itu? Sasagawa dan yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujar Takeshi dengan senyum sejuk yang selalu ia berikan disaat situasi seperti ini.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar bel istirahat?"

"A-ah! Gomen aku tidak dengar Takeshi." Tsuna segera beranjak dari duduknya dengan sedikit kelabakan dan membuat lututnya terantuk sudut kursi. Takeshi tertawa renyah melihat kecerobohan Tsuna yang muncul.

"Maa maa Tsuna, panik dan gelisah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun." Takeshi menepuk punggung Tsuna dan tersenyum lebar.

Tepukan dari tangan besar Takeshi serta kata-katanya membuat Tsuna mematung sesaat. Panik? Apa dia panik tanpa dia sadari? Takeshi mengernyit bingung saat Tsuna kembali terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tsu—"

"Terima kasih Takeshi." Ucap Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Takeshi mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak paham kenapa Tsuna mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun jika senyum dan pancaran Tsuna bisa kembali, itu sudah cukup untuk remaja bermarga Yamamoto itu.

Cengiran khas Yamamoto Takeshi kini hadir, "Tidak masalah Tsuna!"

* * *

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir remaja bersurai perak yang kini manik hijaunya menatap hamparan daratan hijau yang bergerak cepat. Gokudera Hayato kini dalam perjalanan menuju mansionnya yang terletak di atas gunung. Begitu pesawat yang membawanya kembali menuju tanah kelahirannya mendarat, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan supir sudah menantinya.

Setelah melewati sebuah gerbang besar dan megah, mobil hitam yang membawa Gokudera berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama yang terdapat sepasang penjaga lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam. Gokudera keluar dari mobil dan menatap pemandangan mansion sesaat.

Pekarangan yang luas dan tertata rapi serta bangunannya yang masih terlihat kokoh dengan desain bergaya barat. Gokudera merapikan jas hitamnya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu utama dengan langkah matap.

Para maid segera membimbingnya menuju ruangan dimana dulu dia selalu bermain piano. Begitu langkahnya memasuki ruangan keluarga dengan banyaknya sofa berwarna merah dengan campuran emas. Sebuah suara yang tak asing masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Hayato!"

Bianchi berlari ke arah adiknya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Remaja perak itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kanannya terangkat di udara dan terhenti sebelum mengusap punggung kakak perempuannya.

"Aku pulang aneki."

"Selamat datang!"

* * *

Bianchi meletakan cangkir teh dan menatap adik laki-lakinya yang sibuk menatap kolam ikan di taman belakang mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara sejak mereka berdua duduk di paviliun dengan taman bunga menjadi penghias mata.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Hayato?" Bianchi memecahkan keheningan.

Hayato tak menjawab, perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap Bianchi dalam diam. "Bagaimana kabar ibu, aneki?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja, dia sedang berkeliling dunia. Dan tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi Hayato."

Hayato menghela napas panjang, disambarnya cangkir teh dan meneguknya cepat lalu meletakan cangkir dengan agak kasar. Hayato kembali membuang muka, seakan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Selama tidak merugikan Juudaime, aku yakin keputusanku tepat." Ujarnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kini giliran Bianchi yang menghela napas, "Aku dan ayah yakin bahwa kau bisa menjadi bos yang baik untuk keluarga kita, Hayato."

"kau dan ayah." Hayato berujar lalu manik hijaunya menatap mutiara sang kakak dengan dalam. "Lalu apa pendapat ibu dan _member_s keluarga kita, jika mereka dipimpin seorang bos berdarah kotor sepertiku?"

"Hayato!" Suara Bianchi naik satu oktaf. Dadanya naik turun melambangkan emosinya yang tidak teratur.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Setelah Bianchi berhasil mengatur emosi dan nafasnya. Tatapan wanita yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu melembut.

"kau lahir dari dua orang insan yang saling mencintai. Jadi jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau ini darah kotor." Bianchi berujar lembut.

Hayato tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya dan Bianchi dapat melihat raut menahan sakit dari adiknya. Meski kesalahpahaman telah berhasil diselesaikan tetap saja kadang fakta itu membuat Hayato depresi.

"Hayato, tolong pikirkan kembali keputusanmu. Tsuna dan yang lain membutuhkanmu, kau jelas-jelas ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penjaga badai keluarga Vongola."

Pelupuk yang menyembunyikan batu hijau jernih itu terbuka dan menatap lurus pada sepasang mata memohon milik Bianchi. Hayato mengerang frustasi.

"Takdir dan nasib itu dua hal yang berbeda aneki. Takdir tidak bisa diubah sementara nasib bisa. Mungkin menjadi bos keluarga ini adalah takdirku sementara menjadi penjaga Juudaime adalah nasibku."

"Atau sebaliknya." Hayato terpaku pada tatapan tegas yang diberikan Bianchi. "Menjadi penjaga Tsuna adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kau indahkan Hayato."

"Berhentilah membuatku bingung!" bentak Hayato yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "KAU sama seperti ayah. KAU juga menginginkanku untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini!" Hayato menggebrak meja dan membuat isi teh tumpah akibat guncangan yang dibuatnya.

"Lalu apa salahnya jika kamu menjadi Penjaga badai dan bos keluarga ini secara bersamaan?"

"Tentu saja ada salahnya karena aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi bos!" seru Hayato. Nafasnya memburu dan mulai terdengar satu-satu.

Bianchi masih bergeming menatap adik laki-lakinya. Dia tidak bisa untuk mengerti dengan jalan pikir adiknya. Apa yang salah jika Hayato memiliki kedua jabatan itu? tidak pantas? Oh yang benar saja.

"Kau pantas untuk keduanya, Hayato." Bianchi kembali berujar dengan nada tenang dan tegas.

Hal itu membuat Hayato mengerang frustasi dan dia menendang kursi untuk melampiaskan emosi dan amarahnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

* * *

"Tsuna-san!" seruan Haru membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna seketika.

Manik coklat madu itu menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat gelap yang ia kuncir satu, berlari ke arahnya dengan dua buah es krim ditangannya. Saat pulang sekolah, Takeshi yang biasa pulang bersamanya tidak bisa ikut karena harus latihan klub. Tsuna yang pulang sendiri tidak sengaja melihat Haru yang tengah menatap taman kota dengan tatapan menerawang.

Tsuna segera menghampiri Haru dan keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Saat melihat _stand_ es krim, Haru segera berlari untuk membelinya tanpa mempedulikan seruan Tsuna.

"Silakan Tsuna-san!" Haru menyodorkan es krim coklat di depan Tsuna.

Senyum tipis hadir di wajah Tsuna lalu ia menerimanya, "Terima kasih Haru."

Haru membalas senyuman Tsuna. Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipi Haru, gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. Rasanya dia tidak akan bisa menutupi perasaan senangnya karena bisa berduaan dengan Tsuna.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku memang suka es krim coklat." Tsuna berujar dengan wajah sumringah yang semakin membuat Haru memerah.

"Hehe bukan kebetulan Haru membelikan Tsuna-san es krim rasa coklat." Perkataan Haru menarik perhatian Tsuna.

Remaja laki-laki itu menatap Haru dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sementara yang ditatap balas menatapnya dengan senyum malu.

"Sebagai calon istrimu Haru harus tahu apa saja yang Tsuna-san sukai dan yang tidak Tsuna-san sukai." Jelas Haru dan kini wajahnya sudah merah tomat.

Tsuna tertawa kecil, sudah biasa dengan perkataan Haru yang seperti itu. Tangan Tsuna terangkat ke udara lalu mengacak surai coklat Haru dengan gemas. Haru merontak kesal dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang kini berantakan akibat ulah jahil Tsuna. Namun bukan berarti Haru benar-benar kesal, dia justru merasa jantungnya seperti dipompa lebih cepat dan ada banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang membuatnya geli dan girang tanpa sebab.

"Mou Tsuna-san apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahaha maaf, tapi kau tahu Haru kalau kau bicara seperti itu bisa-bisa kau membuat orang yang menyukaimu salah paham."

Degh.

"huh?"

Haru mendongak, menatap sepasang mata coklat madu yang menatapnya hangat. Haru membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Ma-maksud Tsu-Tsuna-san ...apa?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya namun tatapannya telah berubah. Ada kesedihan dan penyesalan yang terpancar dari bola mata hangat itu.

"Kau tahu... ada orang lain yang menyukaimu dan aku rasa jika kau mengatakan kau adalah calon istriku itu bisa membuatnya salah paham dengan hubungan kita." Jawab Tsuna pelan lalu mulai mengarahkan pandangannya menuju es krim dalam genggamannya.

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, dalam hitungan detik kilas balik datang silih berganti seperti filem yang diputar tanpa diminta. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak lama, perubahan sikapnya, tingkah anehnya yang tanpa sebab itu. Tsuna seharusnya lebih peka dengan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jika dia lebih peka... mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Tsuna mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali berujar, "Karena itu Haru. Berhentilah menyebut dirimu sebagai calon istriku." Ujar Tsuna lalu menatap lurus pada sepasang manik coklat gelap di depannya.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Tes.

.

Tetesan air jatuh membasahi tanah. Tetesan dari aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir turun dari sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam. Tsuna dapat merasakan dirinya berubah panik dan jantungnya memburu kala melihat sosok Haru yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Di sana Haru berdiri mematung, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. dilain pihak Tsuna ikut mematung, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Haru berhenti menangis. Dan dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis seperti itu.

Keheningan seketika terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia ingin memanggil namanya, ingin menghiburnya namun lidahnya terasa kaku.

Haru masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangis, masih tidak ada isakan yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya seakan menahan sakit yang membuat Tsuna semakin tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

"Ha-Haru..." panggil Tsuna pelan setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Gadis musim semi itu tidak menjawab, dia masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tsuna mulai melangkah, memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua. Dan saat Tsuna sudah berjarak sejengkal dari Haru, gadis itu barulah membuka matanya dan menampakan sepasang mutiara coklat tua yang berkaca-kaca. Terlihat rapuh dan bisa kapan saja pecah berkeping-keping.

"Apa Haru sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Tsuna-san?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa Haru... tidak bisa membuat Tsuna-san berpaling dari Kyouko-chan?"

Lagi pertanyaan yang Haru lontarkan membuat Tsuna menahan napas tanpa ia sadari. Bohong jika dia tidak merasakan sakit di dadanya saat mendengar dan melihat Haru terlihat putus asa di matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kini isakan terdengar, lolos dari bibir mungil sang gadis.

"Apa sosok Haru tidak akan pernah terpantul dalam matamu?" air mata itu kembali mengalir dan turun lebih deras saat Haru mengucapkannya.

Haru dapat melihat dengan jelas sosoknya yang terpantul dari bola mata coklat madu itu. sosoknya yang kini tengah menangis. Bukan ini yang Haru inginkan, yang dia inginkan adalah saat ia menatap mata Tsuna, dia akan menemukan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum di manik mata Tsuna. Bukan sosoknya yang tengah menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf..."

Haru terisak begitu mendengar satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Tsuna. laki-laki itu menunduk dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang semakin membuat dada Haru sakit.

Maaf? Kenapa justru kata-kata itu yang ia dengar? Bukan kata-kata itu yang Haru ingin dengar. Apa Tsuna masih belum mengerti juga dengan perasaan Haru? Apa Tsuna masih belum paham apa yang ingin gadis itu ucapkan?

"Suka." Bibirnya bergetar namun dia mampu mengatakannya. Haru memukul dada Tsuna berulang kali dan berkali-kali juga dia menyeruakan hatinya. "Suka! Haru menyukaimu Tsuna-san!"

Kenapa... kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini bisa sangat tidak peka seperti ini?

"Suka! Aku menyukaimu bodoh_, dame-Tsuna no aho_!" Haru berteriak lantang.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan terdengar satu-satu yang kadang terhenti untuk terisak. Haru memeluk erat badan Tsuna yang juga entah sejak kapan kedua lengan kurus itu balas memeluknya.

"_Tsukiyo_... Tsuna-_san_... sungguh aku menyukaimu..." lirihnya.

"Aku tahu Haru, aku mendengarmu." Tsuna membalas ucapannya lembut dan tepat di telinga Haru.

Haru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Dengar? Laki-laki itu akhirnya mendengar teriakan isi hatinya, apa laki-laki itu masih tidak memahami arti dari suka yang Haru teriakan?

Perlahan Haru membuka kedua matanya, dan sepasang manik coklat muda yang terlihat sedih itu menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat.

Haru kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tidak ingin melihat sorot mata itu. akalnya sudah habis untuk membuat Tsuna menyadari perasaannya. Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kegelapan menelannya, Haru menarik kerah seragam Tsuna dan membawanya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Tsuna membulatkan kedua matanya saat dia merasakan sensasi dingin yang kemudian mencair hangat di bibirnya. Kecupan demi kecupan Haru berikan sementara bibir Tsuna terkatup ratap dan tak merespon.

Haru mengecup pelan bibir Tsuna lalu tersenyum tipis, "Suka yang seperti ini yang Haru maksudkan." Ujarnya pelan lalu kegelapan menelannya.

Tsuna yang merasakan tubuh Haru limbung segera menahannya agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Tsuna segera menyandarkan tubuh Haru pada tembok terdekat lalu mencoba menyadarkannya. Berulang kali Tsuna memanggil nama Haru berharap gadis itu sadar namun hasilnya nihil. Haru pingsan karena lelah menangis.

Merasa tidak akan berhasil menyadarkan Haru, Tsuna kini terdiam dan memandang wajah Haru yang tertidur. Kulit wajahnya tampak pucat dan jejak air mata berbekas di kedua pipinya. Tsuna mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Haru.

Sinar matanya telihat meredup sebelum kelopak mata menyembunyikannya.

"Maaf Haru... Gokudera-kun..."

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Ciaosss~~~ ... *jedukin pala di keyboard*. Ya tuhaaaaaaaan bukan ini yang coco inginkan! Tadinya kan mau bikin Tsuna dan Haru pergi kencan ke taman bermain dan barulah Haru nyatain perasaannya. ini kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?! TT_TT**

**Coco mau memberikan kesempatan untuk Haru berduaan sama Tsuna dan merasakan manisnya kencan with tuna-fish, but... what the hell is this?! Oh okay masih ada chapter berikutnya, next time i will make haru going out with Tuna at waterboom jakarta~ #plakk**

**Big thanks for you guys who follow and favorite this fiction. **_**Mian**_**, **_**sorry**_**, maaf karena lama update dan sekalinya update mungkin kurang memuaskan atau malah ngeflat? and~ what do you think about Haru stole Tsuna's first kiss?**

**TAPI tanpa adanya review dari kalian, mungkin ini fik udah terlantar karena ide yang sering berdatangan dan sifat malas saya untuk mewujudkannya dalam tulisan. SO terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah RnR *bow berjamaah with kru Time to love arc***

**Last, mind to review again?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hai semua, maaf ini bukan salah satu dari chapter. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca, memfollow, dan memfavoritekan ceritaku. Tapi maaf... aku harus mendiscontinue kan ceritaku ini. karena aku kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkannya serta kehabisa ide cerita. Sekali lagi maaf karena aku tidak menyelesaikannya dan terima kasih udah mau mampir ke profileku dan membaca ceritaku.

.

.

.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
